Niisan? Lover?
by secret25
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki met when they were kids, instantly becoming close friends but then Yuki moves to US. 8 years later after no communication what exactly is their relationship? friends and nothing more, or will they finally be able call each other lovers? A
1. First Day of School

**NOTE: Shuichi 9 years old.**

**Ayaka 9 years old**

**Hiro 10 years old**

**"blah" - talking**

**'blah' - thoughts**

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**First day of school**

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

"Mooom! Where's my uniform?! Its the first day of school I can't be late." I yelled through the hallways running to my room. I knew I woke Mayna up because I heard her crying.

And because I heard my mom say "Shu-chan, dear, keep your voice down." She said it as gentle as ever. Not once have I heard her raise her voice.

She knocked on my door so I went and opened it. I saw her there with a smile on her face and Mayna-chan in her arms fast asleep once again.

Mom could always make her stop crying. I noticed she was ready for work as well, with her hair up neatly and make up in place.

She's a doctor at a near by hospital and sometimes the school nurse at Gakuen Heaven (1) which is by the way my school. As a doctor she's hardly home but she always takes a personal time off on times like summer vacation and winter vacation. So we can spend time together.

Mayna is my little sister by the way, she's the cutest of all the babies in the world. She has purple eyes that sparkle like mom's and mine, though you can't see it now behind her eye lids.

She has rosy cheeks that are a little chubby just like any baby that was just screaming to be pinched! Her hair was already thick though she was only 9 months old. Its dark brown unlike mine and mom's which is pink. But it's still silky and shines underneath the sun .

(A/N: back to the earlier conversation)

"Dear, did you check the laundry room? And put some other shirt first you might catch a cold." She said with a hint of concern.

"No, I forgot to check there." I said with a silly grin. "And don't worry mom I'll be fine and plus I have you there to take care of me."

"That's true but I don't want you getting sick, and you should hurry its already 6:00. Don't forget to eat breakfast okay?." She said leaving my room.

"Yes mom, I know." I replied.

After finally getting dressed combing my hair and all the other things. I raced down stairs to see its 6:20 already. I ate my breakfast as fast as I could with my mom warning me to slow down or I might choke on something. She worries too much really but I know she only does because she cares. By the time I finished, it was 6:30, time to head out. I got my things headed for the door and put my shoes on.

"I'm going mom, safe drive to work, ok?." With that I kissed both my mom and Mayna-chan on the cheeks and went ahead.

Not before of course I heard my mom say "Ok dear, be careful walking to school be sure to look both ways before crossing the streets."

I walk to school almost everyday even last year and the years before that. Mom always says the same thing. She always use to ask if I want her to give me a ride but I always turn her down. Its only a 10 to 15 minute walk anyways, so no need to bother her for it, she also has work. School starts at 7:00 so I usually get there with 15 minutes to spare.

As I was walking a lady in a car passed by waving at me and I recognized her instantly, it's Sakura-san.

"Be safe." She called out. "Hai" I called back.

She's our caretaker she lives with us on school days because mom's always at work. She goes home when school is out (A/N: i mean on summer vacation and other long vacations) and sometimes on weekends. She's really nice she's been our caretaker since _I_ was a baby. She's in her forty's I think but I call her by her first name since I've known her for 9 years now, we're pretty close, you could say.

* * *

The minute I stepped in school grounds I was greeted by my friends Ayaka Usami and Suguru Fujisaki. Of course the moment I saw them I jumped on them to give them a hug. They always say no one can beat my hugs! But either way they hugged me back laughing. "Your as hyper as ever Shuichi!" Suguru-kun said with a smile.

Ayaka-chan has long brown hair which she got from her mom and blue eyes she got from her dad. Suguru-kun has dark green hair and brown eyes he got them both from his dad. I have another friend Hiroshi Nanako he's probably late like usual though even he's always late his grades are always above average. He's a year older than me though. He has long red hair from his dad and light blue eyes from his mom.

We got into talking on how unlucky we were that we weren't on the same class this year like we were last year. But that was ok we can always talk at recess and lunch break. We also talked about what we did over vacation.

After a while though the bell rang so we had to go our seprate ways.

* * *

At lunch break was where I saw Hiro-nii-san with his friends. He stayed with us for a while. But of course when I saw him I gave him one of my big hugs which he returned. After we talked and teased him on being late on the first day of school he sat down next to Ayaka. Who was completely quiet. "Ne Shuichi don't you think Ayaka's blushing?" Suguru started. And she was.

"Yeah I think her face is starting to look like Hiro-nii-san's hair." I teased.

"Oh be quite." She replied looking down effectively hiding her face behind her hair.

"Why do the both of you always tease her?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro-nii-san why do _you_ always sit next to her?" Suguru and I said in unison while smirking. It was true there were only 4 of us but the table we were at can fit 12. After that he made up an excuse and he left to meet up with his other friends Taki-nii-san and Ma-nii-san.

"You made him leave." whined Ayaka.

Taki-nii-san and Ma-nii-san are both guys but are rumored to like each other romanticly but they always deny it. From Hiro-nii-san though he says that they like each other but they just want to leave it as it is. And not become a couple since they were only in the 5th grade that it was just a crush and that it will soon pass.

As for Ayaka And Hiro-nii-san I know for a fact that they do like each other but they're both oblivious to it. Hiro-nii-san told me over the summer while Ayaka has had a crush on him since forever. And I'm sure Hiro-nii-san just left because he was starting to blush himself probably embarassed at pointing out the obvious.

After a while of Ayaka getting mad at us for teasing her we got into another conversation.

"Hey you know my cousin Tohma-san called last night." Suguru started. A hint of eagerness in his tone and a smile on his face.

"Oh what did he say?" I asked a bit curious. Suguru mentioned him once and said that they don't talk much and hardly see each other anymore. I was curious beacuse Suguru once told us that he admired that cousin of his and that when they were younger they got along great but then they moved to Kyoto. They're bond started beacuse both played the piano.

"Is he coming back?" asked Ayaka in curiosity. I guess she could see the look on Suguru's face too.

"Yeah he's coming back and apparently he got married! Her name is Mika Uesugi-Seguchi. She has two brother's Tatsuha-kun and Eiri-san. He's coming back and not only that they're a permanent resident here in Tokyo. Mika-san's little brother is living with them too but only one of them I think its Eiri-san he's in the 6th grade though Tatsuha couldn't because they're father wanted him to stay at their temple and he's only in the 2nd grade. And cousin Tohma said once he gets back we can spend more time together and he said he's going to teach me more new songs to play on the piano."

He finished with a wider smile on his face and you could tell he was more into the piano lesson than anything.

"That's great!" Ayaka and I said in unison with a smile.

"I know! I'm so excited for their arrival! Oh and here's a picture of him and his new family." He said while handing us a picture.

In the picture stood a woman with long brown hair and dark blue eyes whom I guessed as Mika-san next to her was a man with blonde hair and green eyes with his arm placed around the waist of Mika-san which was obvious that this was Tohma-san, Suguru's cousin. In front of them was two kids one looked younger than us so I guessed it was Tatsuha-kun he had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey look at him he's cute..._but of course not cuter than Hiro-nii-san."_ Ayaka said rather bashfully though she whispered the last part but even though we heard her.

"In your eyes no one is better than Hiro-nii-san Ayaka" Suguru said in a teasing tone turning to look at me and I nodded to let them know I agreed. We laughed of course while she blushed once again.

I looked at the guy she was pointing at. He had blonde hair and same golden eyes. He's eyes was amazing, it standed out it was something I could stare at all day. One look at it and I had agreed with Ayaka with a little correction.

'He's a LOT cuter than Hiro-nii-san' I thought as I smiled inwardly.

"I hope to meet with you soon Eiri-san" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter. I hope you review... And if you have seen anything that needs corrections please let me know.**

**I'm not sure if the description on their hair color and eye color was right though I got the info at absoluteanime dot com**

**1) Gakuen Heaven...i merely named their school 'Heaven' gakuen means academy right so Shuichi's school is the Heaven Academy, i know that the school in the anime Gakuen heaven is Bell Liberty it has no relation to that...**


	2. A Good Day

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**A Good Day**

As Shuichi was walking home not really paying attention on where he was walking he suddenly came upon Jubbei, actually more liked bumped on him, a man in his thirties, a decent looking man with a warm smile always plastered on his face. Jubbei owns a music store called J's (A/N:sorry couldn't think of any other name.) which happens to be Shuichi's favorite store. At the moment Jubbei was walking with boxes piled on his hands...well at least he was. Now the boxes were on the floor opened, new cd cases coming out.

"Umph! I'm sorry." They both apologized at the same time as they looked at each other they instantly recognized the other.

"Jubbei-san gome ne, I wasn't paying attention," Shuichi said smiling up to the man while kneeling down to help put the cds back.

"Iie daijobu it was partly my fault as well, I couldn't see over the boxes I was carrying," Also kneeling and looking through the cds.

"I hope none of them has gotten a scartch, these are new shipments." Jubbei said worriedly.

"Restocking Jubbei-san? I can help you carry these and help you put them out in your shop." Shuichi offered politely.

"Thank you! But are you sure? I don't want to trouble you Shuichi."

"Yes I'm sure and it won't be trouble at all and plus I haven't seen your shop in a while." Shuichi said with a silly grin.

They made their way to J's. The shop was pretty big for a music shop but that's only natural considering it's the most popular. One side of the store at the far left was full of cds but some needs restocking hence the new boxes they were carrying, at the left near the window different instruments were displayed. The other side at the far right was a piano and a guitar that the customers could play with if they wanted. There were also chairs and tables even book shelves with books of course such as the Histories of some intruments or intruction on how to play a certain instument for either beginners or pros.

The hours passed as Shuichi helped Jubbei with anything he was asked and was finally finished. Jubbei made tea for them so they could relax a little after their hard work. Suddely before even sipping on his tea Shuichi's cell phone rang.

"Shu-chan dear, where are you? Do you know what time it is?"

A worried voice said on the other line.

"Gome ne Okaa-san I lost track of time. I'm at J's I just helped Jubbei-san out with his new shipments were done now so I'll be coming home soon." Explained Shuichi.

"Oh alright. I probably won't be home when you get back, I have the night shift at the hospital today, don't worry Sakura-san is here already. Be safe in walking home its pretty dark already. I have to go now."

"Alright Okaa-san, take care, bye."

Once Shuichi was off the phone he looked outside and realize he did lose track of the time, it's dark already, that was only understandable since it was 8:30pm already. He took one sip of his tea not wanting it to go to waste and looked up to look at Jubbei.

"That was my mom I should be heading home now" he said.

"Alright do you want me to walk with you?" Asked Jubbei.

"Thank you, but that's alright our house isn't that far," replied Shuichi.

"Ok then. Thank you for all the help as payment you can come by tomorrow and get any cd you want for free." offered Jubbei he knew the boy would be thrilled.

"Hontoni Jubbei-san?! Arigatou!" Shuichi said gratefully while jumping up and down (chibi-style of course.)

Shuichi walked home in a happy mood. It maybe a little late but so what? His whole day was wonderful. His first day of school he didn't have any problems and he even saw a pricture of a handsome boy with golden eyes, that he may meet one day. Not only that at the end of the day he was offered any cd he wanted which he could get tomorrow. He sighed in satisfaction and a smile made its way on his lips. When he reached his house stopping at their gate he noticed the lights at a house across from their house, well in front of their neighboors house but its the same either way. He was pretty sure no one lived there, maybe we have a new neighbor? He thought.

He stepped inside opening the door he saw Sakura-san carrying Mayna-chan while rocking her to sleep.

"Tadaima!" greeted Shuichi "Okairi!"

"You seem happy?"

"My day was great though I was wondering do we have new neighboors?" asked Shuichi curiously.

"Hai, but I didn't get to greet them they seem to be pretty busy and I didn't get a good look at them either." Sakura said a hint of dissappointment.

"I see...well then we got to meet them when their all settled!" annouced Shuichi. Kind of as an after thought "Ano Sakura-san you can't make Mayna-chan fall asleep can you?"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked timidly.

Shuichi laughed and said "I can help I think I know a way to make her fall asleep" He took the baby in question and headed to the baby's room same as her mom's.

He held her close and began to hum gently for a little while she was starting to close her eye lids but not fully yet so Shuichi began to sing.

__

Outside the window

kira kira kira ki

A shooting star streaks

kira kira kira ki

The moon glows brightly

yura yura yura ri

Napping so peacefully in the ocean of the stars

Then somebody came along

And bring their special magic wand

Spreading the magic of love to all

In a time of bright colored dreams that shooting star shines

kira kira kira ki

And changes stuningly

To a sparkling crystal drop

In the bright blue sky

puka puka puka ri

I fly through paper trails and through cotton candy clouds.

After finishing the song Mayna-chan was sleeping as peaceful as ever with a small smile graced upon her lips. The sight of her little sister just made his day and even being able to sing. At the sight of the two siblings Sakura-san couldn't help but smile.

****

Once outside

"In the 9 years I've known you I never knew you could sing like that! It was amazing you have a really nice voice." Praised Sakura.

"hehehe...Arigatou, I kinda just figured it out over the summer too, not even my mom has heard me sing yet." replied Shuichi with a timid voice. "I'll be eating my dinner now then take a shower and then finally head off to bed Sakura-san."

Heading off to eat Shuichi thought of something he didn't do today. It was to play the piano at the shop and maybe even the guitar he always did because he liked to practice or sometimes even write songs of his own. Oh well he'll do it next time. 'Tomorrow actually since I have a free cd.' finishing his thought.

After eating, taking a shower, getting in his pajamas, saying goodnight to Sakura and checking up on Mayna it ended up to be 9:30pm. Before getting in bed he walked to his window and looked up at the sky. It was nice barely any clouds in the sky, it was clear and you could see the stars and the cresent moon. Shuichi has always enjoyed the sky, sunrises and sunsets it was always calming.

Sleep finally came over him and he gave a big yawn and got comfortable in bed. He put a pillow beside him and hugged it he always sleeps with something to cuddle to, it made him sleep faster and more at peace.

* * *

The next morning he was unfortunantly running late. He rushed from side to side to get ready and he had to miss breakfast too, it was around 6:45am.

'Ugh! I can't believe I slept in!! I guess I had a good day yesterday cause I'm gonna have a bad day today!' Thought Shuichi more like screamed in his head.

Her mom wasn't home yet so that was good or else she would worry that he may not be feeling well because he hardly slept in unless he was sick and really tired of course. He ran to school barely making it, he got 3 minutes to get to class.

* * *

**A?N: Hope yah liked it . Song is called 'Twinkle My Heart' from the anime series Spiral "Hiyomo's wierd song" as Ayumu say.**

**If you want please review!**


	3. A Bad Day We Meet Today!

****

Niisan? Lover?

**A Bad Day?...We Meet Today!**

It was a wonderfull day the sun was out, the birds flying freely, flowers and leaves swaying with the light breeze and the sky was clear as ever. But aside from that, a pink-haired-boy named Shuichi was in a very foul mood! Not only was he late to class because the gate was closed early, 5minutes early to be exact. But when he finally got into class they had a test and it was only the 2nd day!

The teachers had explained that this test was to see what they already know and then they'll have an orientation before school ends...

At lunch he accidently tripped and stained his shirt by the grape juice in his tray, it wasn't that big of a stain but still. He tired to clean it off but it only made things worse. He sat on his table when he saw Suguru, Ayaka and Hiro as well. They had already found out about his bad day.

"Will you cheer up already, I'm sure it will go better later today," assured Hiro.

"I doubt that, Lady Luck is not on my side," replied Shuichi.

"Well at least eat something before the bell rings you haven't touched your lunch." Chorused Suguru and Ayaka.

"No thank you." I think I'll head off to class I might have even more bad luck if I stay out here, a bird might think of me as a statue and poop on me! See yah guys later..." said a rather dissapointed Shuichi.

"Poor Shu-chan" said Ayaka worriedly as he saw Shuichi walk to his class room not a care in the world.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that my cousin is already here!" Suguru practically shouted.

"You mean Tohma-san, right?" asked Ayaka.

"Yeah and I was going to tell Shuichi because Tohma-nii told me their address-"

"Well no one can really talk to Shuichi when he's in such a mood. And why would he need to know about your cousins address?" interrupted Hiro.

"He doesn't _need _to know it's just that I found out that Tohma-san's new house is practically in front of Shuichi's house. They just moved yesterday." explained Suguru.

"Well maybe Shuichi found out already. If its in front of their house then he should have seen the moving truck or something." added Ayaka.

"If he did he probably forgot to mention it." Hiro added.

**Back with Shuichi.**

He sat in his class room. (Kind of mopping I guess). He looked out side and saw a flash of blond hair passing by but it dissappeared as fast as it appeared. At that moment a certain blond with golden eyed image popped in his head the very same he wants to meets. He wondered if they'd get along and if he really is that attractive up close like he is in the picture.

As if out of no where the bell indicating lunch was over rang. He didn't really care what the teacher was saying since there wasn't a real lesson yet.

He looked outside the window and finally saw that it was a pretty nice day, there were no dark clouds indicating rain and there was only a gentle breeze. The birds were practicly singing to him considering there were at the window sill looking at him. It was so calm a perfect time to daydream. But he actually ended up thinking instead.

He always thought of the blonde, Eiri, Shuichi calls him Eiri in his little daydreams but when they meet what could he call him. I doubt we'd be in a first name basis all of a sudden and he's older so that would mean he's my nii-san.

At the thought it seemed he couldn't have something more than friendship with the guy. Uhh... - back up do I want something more than friendship? He is attractive and all but am I actually interested with him that way?...

But before he could answer all his sudden questions the teacher had said to line up in the hall way so that they could go to their orientation.

The rest of the day went quite well. The orientation wasn't that boring the principle actually made attempts to lighten up the mood and he did. First time in an orientation that I didn't fall asleep, but it may have something to do with Suguru just in front of my class and in front of me so we could chat. It was kinda hard since both our teachers were there.

'The rest of the day went smoothly just like Hiro-nii-san had said,' thought Shuichi.

* * *

That soon changed.

* * *

When it was time to go home though there was a suprise rain. It started as a drizzle so they didn't mind, but it came down pretty hard in a matter of minutes.

So now Shuichi was alone in the front of the school waiting for the rain to at least calm down. Suguru, Ayaka and Hiro all had rides so they already left. Shuichi didn't accept since he didn't want to be a nuisance.

Its been 30 min and not much has changed so he decided waiting will just take him 'till late at night. So he attacked the rain head on.Shuichi's P.O.V

I ran through the streets while the rain beat down on me. It was pretty unexpected since at around lunch it was such a beautiful day. Either way I just wasted 30min in front of the school, I could have been home fifteen minutes ago with the same result if getting wet. Well no point in scolding myself about that now.

Oh I just remembered I have a free cd at Jubbei-san's store today I should go and get it now, I could also have a break from all this rain...

I made it to Jubbei-san's shop, it was quite empty, there were a few college students at the tables about 5 I guess. They were always there even before I found this store, we know each other's names but only at that. They're probably there for another project. I believe they started earlier than us. Anyway I said my greetings bowed politely and headed off to Jubbei-san.

"Not much costomers today... So I guess your here to get your free cd?" Jubbei asked politely with a smile like always.

"Its most likely because of the rain" I said then "Yeah of course I couldn't deny an offer now could I" I added playfully with a silly grin along with a sneeze and a quick appology.

"I'll get you a towel wait here," Jubbei-san took a quick glance at me worriedly and went to get me a towel.

At that I remembered my mom she'd be worried sick if she called at home and I wasn't there. She'd probably rush to pick me up. So when Jubbei-san came back a towel in hand, I asked him if I could use the phone to call Sakura-san to tell her I was at the J's browsing.

After calling Sakura-san and drying off I asked Jubbei-san if I could play the piano he just nodded and said he'd been wanting to hear me play since he saw me. I always used to play and have a full audience the customers of course.

I sat on the near by chair in front of the piano. And placed my fingers on the keys and started playing. I played a song that just came into mind on a rainy day such as this.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Shuichi played the song he had started to sing without knowing it. His eyes had closed and Jubbei had sat down next to him, completly oblivious to it he just continued. He felt nostalgia run through him but continued anyway. The college students had started listening too.

__

"Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence

My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then

Spin me around 'til I fell asleep

Then up the stairs he would carry me

And I knew for sure I was loved

At that moment the doors to the store had opened slightly a blonde drenched in rainwater walked in. He had come in to get out of the rain at least for a while but what really caught his interest was the sound of someone singing. He looked at the pink haired boy who was the very same that had the voice to lure him there. He watched and listened.

__

If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again  
When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me  
If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again  
Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me  
I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying

By this time Shuichi had started to hold back the tears that were just teasing him, telling him to let them fall. He held them back not wanting to show weakness and finished his song. Managing a steady voice. He continued. Like always without him knowing the blonde that had entered earlier had seen through his weak mask and knew that he was about to break. The said blonde watched still, wanting to comfort the the boy but stayed rooted to where he was.

__

To dance with my father again

Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream"

Shuichi finally finished and slowly opened his eyes just to see everyones eyes on him. He was suprised but it didn't show his mind was still preoccupied with the song. His tears were still welling up in his eyes. He had one thing in his mind, 'Stop the tears!' So with that in thought he excused himself and ran outside without noticing the blonde near the exit he had just passed.

The rain had stopped and he didn't even notice so he just ran to the park next to the store. (A/N different park from the anime) He stopped at a bench and sat himself down with his face buried deep in his hands and cried in them. Without him knowing a blonde had followed him to where he was.

**Blonde haired boy's P.O.V**

I ran after the boy with pink hair and amethyst eyes. I didn't know why but I just ran after him. I didn't usually do that I mean if it was somebody else I'd just wonder, why? but with this one I felt like I needed to make sure he was ok and if he wasn't I had to make him be ok.

I saw him at the park next to the store, just like I thought he needed a good cry. I came up to him and he looked up, his eyes were red from crying and tears stained his cheeks. I wanted to dry his tears but instead I had offered him a handkerchief. He kinda looked suprised but I didn't mind it. I handed it to him and he slowly lifted his hand to reach it.

"Thanks" he said barely above a whisper. I asked him if I could sit next to him and he just nodded so I did. He slowly stopped but still had the hiccups, the after effect of crying.

"You know it might be best if you go home or go to someone you can talk to, It'll make you feel better you know." I suggested. Even though I kind of wanted him to tell me, so that maybe I could help. I wanted to know what he thought of to make him cry.

"Yeah but I don't want to worry them I hardly cry so they'll probably make a big deal out of it." he reasoned out.

"Well if it's something that made you cry doesn't that mean they should make a big deal out of it, and plus that's just a way to show you they care." I replied back looking up at the sky. He didn't say anything for a while and when he did I was kinda suprised.

"Yeah I guess your right!" he said it with a smile, a smile that just demands another smile from its receiver. He didn't even look like he just cried his eyes weren't red but just a little pink, something you can over-look and he had stopped his hiccups and anyone with eyes could tell he wasn't faking his smile, it reached his eyes and when that crossed my mind I couldn't help feel like I did something good or that I accomplished something.

"My name is Shuichi Shindou but you can call me Shuichi." he said still with a smile.

"My name is Eiri Uesugi but... you know what you can call me Yuki." When I said my name he looked suprised again but then his smile just shined even more.

We started talking and I couldn't help but look in his eyes it was nice, a unique amethyst eyes, something rare. We talked and we both found out that we just live across from each other, we go to the same school and that he's a fifth grader and I'm a 6th.

"You just moved right? did you already start school?" he asked then added " Cause I thought I saw someone with blonde hair earlier at school at around lunch."

"It probably was me I came by because the principle wanted to talk to me and asked when I'd like to start I said I'd start on Monday."

We started talking again this time about music, I complimented him on the way he played and on his voice. I found out that it's his new found talent and only their care taker and the people at J's and me know so far.

We talked again but then stopped when we both noticed it was getting dark it was already 7:45pm so we decided to walk home together.

This time I found out that he'd seen me and my family. He started to explain that his friend Suguru and my new brother in law were cousins. I heard Tohma mention Suguru before, he said that the kid had talent in playing the piano.

When we finally reached our destination I felt reluctant to leave his side I enjoyed his company and felt relaxed and really comfortable. Even if we didn't talk I probably wouldn't care as long as he was there. But that won't ever happen cause another thing I found out was that he really likes to talk alot and his smile never leaves his lips and I hope it never does.

That got me to thinking if this was the same boy that was crying it must have been pretty bad since he really doesn't look like the kind of person that does, even though everybody has cried countless of times. I really wanted to know why but I didn't want to invade but by the song I guess its about his dad.

We went our seprate ways for now and he said that maybe we could meet tomorrow since he forgot to get a cd at J's. So untill tomorrow we said our goodbyes and goodnights.

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

As I was crying to myself I felt someone standing in front of me. I looked up to see a cloth and a blonde holding them. The very blonde that was Eiri! I said my thanks and tried to calm down so he wouldn't worry too much, I could see it in his eyes, the genuine concern in them. After a while I found my self smiling at him after thinking over what he said.

It's not exactly what he said that made me stop and smile but that was apart of it the other half was just beacuse he was there and the one who said it."Well if it's something that made you cry doesn't that mean they should make a big deal out of it, and plus that's just a way to show you they care" is what he said.

A while more and he told me that I could call him Yuki though I didn't know the reason for now I thought the reason may be beacuse Yuki means snow and snow is white and seems pure something sent from the skies above.

I even found out that he's even more attractive in person and upclose. I could see his golden eyes it was unique and I could look at it--scartch that-- I could look at him forever! I was right, it is something I'd just love to watch.

I didn't really find out much about him cause he doesn't talk much, I was the one that talked most of the time but it maybe hard to believe since I do always talk but if he told me to be quite I probably would as long as he's there beside me.

He did say he wanted to be a writer though, I didn't mention me writing songs since he seems like he's really good he might think mine is horrrible. He does know I sing and play the piano since apparently he was an audience earlier.

I also found out that he is starting school on Monday. It was getting late so we headed off to go home and meet tomorrow.

I could tell he wanted to know why I was crying but just didn't say anything. From what I can tell though he doesn't have to wait long in finding out, I could use someone to talk to and I feel as if I could tell him anything and he would listen. We went our seperate ways for now and said our goodbyes and goodnights.

* * *

** A/N: The way the song is called 'Dance With My Father Again" by Luther Van Dross i think. Its a really sad song...**

**Thank you for reading! please review...**


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**Getting To Know Each Other**.

Shuichi went inside after he saw Yuki go to his own house. He closed the door behind him, took off his shoes and put his slippers on. Doing all with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was thrilled that he met Yuki today he would have to tell Suguru that too, he wondered to himself if Suguru knows that his cousin lived across from him. 'I'll just tell him tomorrow.' he thought. While thinking he had leaned against the closed door. After he let out a contented sigh he made his presence known inside his own house.

"Tadaima!" shouted Shuichi with a silly grin like always but, it may never leave his face but it was always sincere. There was faint 'Okairi" coming from the kitchen and stronger aroma of delicious food.

Upon entering the kitchen he saw Sakura feeding Mayna-chan. The moment he entered he kissed his little sister's forehead as a greeting and gave a smile that lit up just like the bright moon outside directed at Sakura.

"happy as always Shuichi" it seemed like a question but it was also half a statement and a kind of greeting.

"it was a pretty bad day actua ----"

"ehh!" interuppted Sakura-san "why the smile and the shimmer in your eyes then?" she asked she could tell that he was happier than usual but then apparantly it was a bad day?

"I don't know about the shimmer and all but you didn't let me finish I mean it was a bad start but it got better i made a new friend actually its our new neighbor." Explained Shuichi and in the process of explaining his smile actually got wider which made Sakura want to meet their new neighbor.

"hmm" started Sakura "well is that why you were late in coming home? correct me if I'm wrong but your school ends at 4pm right? it is now 7pm" and as an after thought she put on her mischivous smile on and ---

"don't tell me you asked her on a date already? you sure don't waste anytime Shu-chan" finished Sakura while ruffling Shuichi's hair and seeing the blush that made way to Shuichi's face she smirked. She maybe in her 40's but she still loves teasing.

The moment Shuichi heard 'date' he had bushed not knowing why so he countered with ---

"come on! Yuki-nii-san is a guy you know the same gender as me?!" he said still a blush on his face.

"well you could pass as a girl you know, just grow your hair a little!"

"and plus you fell for a guy, you don't have to be ashamed love comes and you just have to go with the flow." Sakura was actually still teasing and enjoying it.

"sakura-san I like him yeah but not that way! his cute, nice, has amazing golden eyes, attractive and anyone would fall head over heels for him even when they just get a glimpse of him." While saying all these he had a dreamy look on his face. "uhmm...what was my point again?"

"That your straight? and not like guys romanticly?" she said a knowing smile on her face.

"Uhm yeah that's it!" he said a bit embarrased after recalling the way he describe Yuki.

" Young minds today can't make a choice if they're gay or not!" she said laughing.

So after the whole conversation Shuichi had gotten up the chair and fixed dinner for himself. In the end though he decided he just thought of Yuki as an attractive friend and maybe his future crush.

"Sakura-san when's mom coming home?"

"She should be here any minute now its 735pm now she said she'd be coming home at 8pm."

"She had the early shift" as he said this he saw Sakura stand and tidy up a little and added " she taking her bath now?"

"yeah so when your mom comes home she can put Mayna-chan to sleep she said she wanted to say goodnight and that reminds me you should show your new found talent ,singing I mean, to your mother."

"sure why not? its not like a its a secret."

* * *

Back with Yuki/Eiri 

Eiri came home with a smile and a worried look from his new in-law.

"Where have you been Eiri" said Tohma with a faint frown on his face but there was still a small fake smile like usuall.

"I met a new friend the one across the street his really fun to be with he never stops talking. So hyper" announced Eiri with a chuckle

"Really now?" Tohma's smile was back and looked amused. Eiri had started talking about Shuichi and how they met and how much he adored the voice that lured him. While talking they had ended up in the living room.

Tohma could tell Eiri was happier and was glad since he was not so happy leaving his little brother back in Kyoto. Eiri may not look up to his dad but he liked and loved his little Tatsuha. So hearing Eiri talk about Shuichi he wanted to meet with their neighbor. Eiri had stopped talking hearing their door knob turn and they both saw a not very happy look on Mika.

"where were you Eiri! from what I can tell you just got home and its 7pm does it take that long to go to a conference with the principle. From what i can remember it doesn't take 7 hours." Mika has quite a temper but that's only because she always worries and getting mad is her way of venting.

"honey, Eiri here just made a friend and seems to be quite fond of her." Apparantly in their conversation Eiri always said 'Shuichi' or 'Shu-chan' and never 'he' so it wasn't really clear.

"oh really! he already got himself a girlfriend!" Now that she wasn't venting she started with the teasing. Hearing their conversation from the kitchen which he went to when he saw Tohma calming her down he stopped preparing his meal and thought about Shuichi. ' He could pass as a girl if he just grew his hair a bit' Thinking about what Shuichi would look like as a girl he blushed. And unfortunatly for him Tohma and Mika saw his now rosy cheeks and misread it.

" I hit the spot didn't I Eiri-chan?" started Mika. "Or is it Yuki-chan" finished Tohma. (A/N: I'll explain the name thing later.)

This only made Eiri blush more so before he countered he let his face cool down and then he made his way to the living room where the newly wed were.

That's where he stated with a straight face "I guess i didn't make it clear but Shu-ch---i mean Shuichi is a boy."

That's where Tohma and Mika looked at each other then at Eiri with a smirk and said with fake suprised look.

"OMG you never told us your into guys.!" that's when Eiri blushed and ran upstairs to his room. Of course when Eiri was no longer in view they started laughing teasing Eiri was really relaxing after work.

* * *

Back with Shuichi 

Yumiko held her daughter protectively yet gentle while Shuichi stood in front of them.

You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum

Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie

You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop

Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye

And I love you so and I want you to know

That I'll always be right here

And I love to sing these songs to you

Because you are so dear

Was the goodnight song that filled the room. Afterwards Yumiko (shuichi's mom) and shuichi made their way to the living room.

"That was amazing you have a beautiful voice, dear! You shouldn't hide that when a chance comes up to show off sieze it! got that."

* * *

The next day after school 

Shuichi had a very promising day it was great though his friends kept teasing him about how he never shut up about Yuki. He also asked Suguru if that was an actual nickname for Eiri but he didn't know.

So he just dropped it. Through the day he just kept repeating in his head that he was just admiring his new found friend of his looks and kindness.

It was now after school and he was about to meet with the one who couldn't get out of his head all day. He went in J's and Yuki wasn't there yet so he picked up the cd he wanted and sat down with the college students.

They were talking about yesterday and of course admiring Shuichi and asking why he left so suddenly. Shuichi said his thanks and just made a lame excuse on why he left like that they seem to buy it though.

By that time a golden haired with same golden eyes appreared and greeted him.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask... I know its only been a day that we've known each other and I can tell your not one to get bummed out and if its not too personal why were you crying yesterday?" The two were now at the park where they first met leaning on opposite sides of a sakura tree. Shuichi stayed quite for a while so Yuki thought he would just drop it he respected Shuichi's privacy and didn't want Shuichi to get mad at him. 

When he was about to start a new subject Shuichi started talking.

"My dad" started Shuichi. " was a great singer. He would always sing me a song before i go to bed even when he started his career, singing in the states. He would call when it was my bed time and sing to me my mom would be outside my door and when she was sure I was asleep she would take the phone and then talk to my dad.

He got an album out when I was a 7 years old, a singles hit. He would visit every 2months to see us. We always heard him say that he would be world wide soon. But he never got there." Shuichi started keeping his tears at bay at the memory that came next.

"When he went home to us he got sent to the hospital because his knee would always hurt and swell up. That's where they found out that he had bone cancer from there he was always in and out of the hospital either gettng chemo or he was too weak because of the drugs they prescribed him that went on for a whole year." Shuichi had stated crying his tears were finally out.

Yuki had stood up and sat down next to shuichi and just made his presence known. He thought he'll just let Shuichi grieve for now and comfort him.

"Last year of january he seemed to be doing well he stopped his career for a while and we spend time together as a family. In febuary i found out that i had a little sister on the way" at this thought a small smile was made to Shuichi.

"In the middle of febuary he got out another single and in the mid of march he came back to us so he could have a vacation and be there for my birthday on April, but the cancer had appeared again and this time it had spread."

"In the end he didn't make it to my birthday he died on April 4th. He couldn't live without the help of machines anymore he would always be in the ICU.My mom had stopped working to be with him, I visited him once a week since i couldn't go evryday because he was in Kyoto."

"And I had summer school at the time our care taker was the one with me." Shuichi started crying and Yuki hugged him. Yuki kinda felt bad and that it was his fault Shuichi was crying he was the one that asked after all.

Shuichi continued his story with his face on Yuki's chest.

"We didn't celebrate my 8th birthday but I didn't really care. When my mom came home she locked her self in her room. At night I would hear her."

**FLASHBACK**

_"WHY DID YOU GO! YOU SAID YOU'D BE OKAY! YOU SAID YOU'D BE HERE FOR SHUICHI'S BIRTHDAY! YOU LIAR!" Sakura was sitting beside her trying to comfort her while the seven year old Shuichi_

_was in his room a pillow over his head crying trying to make his cries not too noticible. "WHAT ABOUT OUR BABY GIRL YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET HER!" Yumiko did the same thing for 3 days and cry herself to sleep._

_Sakura would then make her way next door and check on Shuichi._

_"Shuichi, honey are you ok? you still awake" she asked after knocking on the door._

_Shuichi straightened himself up and wiped his tears and when he was sure Sakura wouldn't worry about him he said._

_"Yeah, come in."_

_"sweetie its ok to cry you know you have to grieve"_

_"I'm alright Sakura-san you don't have to worry about me...how's mom?"_

_"Yumiko you have to stop you have a son and a baby girl on the way,drinking sleeping pills every time you wake up is not a way to cope!" Shouted Sakura. Outside the door would be a 7 year old trying his best not to cry._

_Yumiko did this routine for a whole week. While Shuichi went back to summer school after 3 days of finding out about his dad. Some of the teachers were worried about him because he didn't seem like anything happened at all __they weren't even sure till Sakura had called about it to inform them of Shuichi's absence. When Shuichi went to school he had a amile just like any other day but the teachers sent him to a guidance counsler._

_On April 16 Shuichi's birthday his mom was just getting back to her old self and forgot about his son's birthday. Shuuichi didn't hold it against her mother he understood. When her mom was her old self again __she had apologized everytime she saw her son. Shuichi would just laugh and say it wasn't a big deal._

_Yumiko only felt worse and even more guilty she cried at night saying how much her son cared __about her. They hardly mention Shuichi's dad anymore exept when Yumiko tells Shuichi that he'll have to be a big brother and a dad for Mayna someday._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

When Shuichi had finished his story he found himself in the arms of Yuki. His arms were wrapped possesively around Shuichi's waist but Shuichi didn't mind he liked it. And it calmed him down afterward he sat up next to Yuki 

reluctantly. Yuki didn't want him to leave the position either but let him anyways.

"Sorry about that" said Shuichi, he was about to wipe his tears but Yuki beat him to it. Yuki wiped Shuichi's tears with his thumb without knowing it but when his mind registered it he only continued and as he did

"don't worry about it ..." with that Yuki leaned close to Shuichi and kissed him on the cheek where he had just finished to wipe the tears. Shuichi blushed but just took the kiss as a friendly gesture and it was just that. Yuki looked down but not from embarrasment because of what he did and he said "...don't cry anymore...its just puts me in a spot when I see you cry" (A/N: this last line is from 'case closed')

Shuichi looked at him with a gentle face and lifted Yuki's head by the chin and said with the best sincere smile he could make

"I won't cry anymore, now please don't look so sad"

* * *

"Yuki how come you told me to call you Yuki and not Eiri like your name?" 

"I guess its my turn huh?" he said while he looked at Shuichi and at then up in the sky.

"My mom" started Yuki "I didn't know her for a very long time she died giving birth to Tatsuha my little brother I was 4 years old at the time.

FLASH BACK

_It was snowing outside the Hospital and a baby was heard crying._

_A new born baby with golden eyes was born he was held close by his mother the monk in the room also known as the father had decided to name the boy Eiri the mother had agreed but_

_"Eiri..." she started she was talking to her baby boy " your nick name will be Yuki-chan."_

_4 years later_

_"Mom why do you call me Yuki everybody else calls me Eiri? And people say yuki is cold and I heard that means I have to be mean." (A/N: yuki-snow)_

_"Yuki sweetheart, i decided to call you Yuki because when you were born it was snowing outside and you must know that a snow is cold thats true but its pure, sent down from the sky, a gift from the heavens above._

_Just like you are an angel my baby angel pure as the snow sent from above just for me to be your mom." she finished with a gentle smile she kissed her son on the forehead._

_"Now since I'm the only one who calls you by the name Yuki the person you would want to care of for the rest of your life it can be your lover and/or a close friend tell them to call you by that name."_

_"Promise me that ok." Everyone from yuki's family just called him by Eiri, the name Yuki is a reserved name for his mom and his future lover and/or best friend to call him by._

_" I promise"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"It doesn't really mean anything just a wierd promise I made with my mom she does call me Eiri but only when I get into trouble and she's mad at me. I just kept it so you and my future lover will call me Yuki"

"That's ok it may not make sense to a lot of people but its a bond you and your mom had I understand." Shuichi said with a smile but in the back of his mind he kinda felt jealuse for the girl that would be Yuki's lover.

"By the way you just met me and you already said i could call you Yuki i'm not your best friend or lover?" Shuichi had blushed whe he mentioned lover.

"That's because I want you to be my friend" said Yuki then in his head 'maybe even lover'

"I'am your friend" said Shuichi with a grin and hugged Yuki 'I hope I can be your lover someday too.'

* * *

**OWARI**

**Hope you enjoyed it the part with Yuki does seem rushed sorry about that...and the part about Yuki is just that his mom gave him a nickname and its a bond they share Eiri kept the name so that he wouldn't loose a part of his mom when she died**


	5. Last and First

**NOTE: sorry i took so long to update...read and review... hope you enjoy...**

Nii-san? Lover?

Introduction to the Chapter

It is now winter. The sun not shining making the atmosphere seem colder than it already is. The street and the blades of grass were moist from the thick fog. The snow has yet to come but all sign says it's on its way.

Our main characters Yuki and Shuichi has been friends for a few months now. They now get along and understand each other as if they've been friends for years. Yuki isn't very close with either Suguro, Ayaka or Hiro but they do acknoledge each other.

Hiro having a side of over-brotherly-protectiveness for Shuichi had talked to Yuki about...

_Flashback_

_Hiro and Yuki had met after school both making an excuse so Shuichi wouldn't stay with them. Shuichi being Shuichi had left. Hiro may be a year younger than Yuki but he had stood up to him all the same. Getting right to the point when they met._

_"if he ever has a reason to cry other than from his own stupidity i won't forgive you ..."(actual line from Hiro in the anime don't know about manga)_

_Seeing the seriousness in Hiro's expression, voice included and the fact that they had dropped the greetings there was no smile anywhere near Yuki's handsome features. In response Yuki made an unreadable expression, eyes narrowed and had just...stayed quite...actually he was quite shocked and confused at hearing this from Hiro he wondered what he could possibly do to hurt Shuichi not that he would ever do that???He didn't answer but his eyes had said enough and Hiro had understood._

_Hiro being Hiro was quite fast at catching that in the future there might be more than just friendship between the two that's why he had said what he said. He had observed the two enough to know that something was there. While Yuki still a bit uncertain but knew something was there hadn't expected Hiro to know since weren't the two in question suppose to know first._

_End Flashback_

In the times Shuichi and Yuki became friends Yuki's family has yet to meet Shuichi and his family but Yuki has since he stops by so that they can walk to school together. Now it's two weeks before school ends and goes into winter break...

**Last Day of School First Day of Sickness**

"Shuichi dear are you ok" said Yumiko as she knocked on the door opening it. Sakura had left yesterday to be with her husband.

Shuichi had let out a groan but truthfully he wanted to say 'he was alright.' Shuichi knew her mom would worry to see him still in bed. Yumiko having used to Shuichi waking up early was extremely worried Shuichi was always hyper even in the morning and out of bed at 5:30 everyday unless there was no school it is now 5:45.

"Shuichi..."started Yumiko once again still standing by the door but that quickly changed when he heard Shuichi's labored breathing " Honey are you having an attack" said yumiko in a worried voice and rushed beside her son.

"No...I'm ok...just a little...out of breath...I'm sure.. its nothing...serious" reassured Shuichi as best as he could with his voice breaking. His mom obviously not believing him sat him up and put a pillow behind her son's head.

"Your not going to school" stated Yumiko. At those words Shuichi opened his eyes and said

"Mom i'll be fine If i get the feeling of me having an astma attack i'll go straight to the nurse and back home." He really didn't want to miss school because with the season holidays he won't be able to see his friends since they'll most likely be away.

Yumiko was about to once again protest but seeing the pleading eyes and pout on Shuichi's lips she just nodded and helped his son get ready. She gave him her cellphone so she could ask if everything was ok. Opening the door Shuichi saw Yuki's hand raised obviously about to knock. Yuki gave a slight bow to the woman behind Shuichi and-

"ohayou Yumiko-san and Shuichi." Both smiled and headed off...leaving behind a very worried looking mother 'did I make the right desicion?...Shuichi seems fine though' thought Yumiko.

To not make anyone worry about him Shuichi had tried his best to control his breathing and earlier stood in front of the mirror pinched his cheeks to give them color and nibled his own lips so that he wouldn't look so pale. It helped for now since no one seems to noticed ---

"Shuichi are you ok?" asked Yuki facing him with a frown. 'Well I guess I can never pull a wool over your eyes can I Yuki-nii-san?' thought Shuichi and gave the best smile he could and lied saying he didn't get enough sleep. Yuki didn't believe him but let it go since Shuichi wouldn't have lied to him if he wanted anyone to know.

Shuichi walked down the halls of his school a little wobbly but no one noticed except him since the warning bell had already rung and everyone was in their respected classes he was about to go in the direction of his class but decided against it when he felt like throwing up. Which he did heading to the sink of the boys bathroom throwing up last nights dinner. Seeing his face reflected on the mirror above the sink and how he felt he debated on going to class and going home.

Giving in he went to the nurses office. Getting there was harder that he thought by the time he stood infront of the school nurse his breath had became labored and getting harder to breath by the second. The nurse new Shuichi's medical records and new he was having a mild attack. The nurse also found out that Shichi had a high fever of 102.5 and was quite amazed that Shuichi was able to walk to the office. Truth be told Shuichi had no more strength left.

The nurse called had called Yumiko and informed her about her son. Shuichi was back home on his bed using an inhaler and drank asprin for his throbbing head. Yumiko had blamed her self for Shuichi's pain she should have told her son to stay home. Shuichi was quite dissappointed by the outcome of the day the only part he was happy about was that he still got to walk with Yuki earlier.

* * *

**hours past ---back in school lunch time---**

Yuki had looked for Shuichi in the canteen but no sign of the pink-haired so he thought he'd look for his friends. He was still quite worried about Shuichi he could tell that Shuichi had forced him self to look ok and smile earlier so when he talked to Hiro and the others he only worried more.

"We haven't seen him...we thought he was with you." hearing this they went to the nurses office and ask about their dear friend and found out that Shuichi was indeed sent home because he was ill, the nurse did not elaborate on what his illness was either way they had all agrred to call Shuichi to see how he was doing.

_ring ring ring_

* * *

**Back with Shuichi**

_ring ring ring_

'let the machine get it" thought Yumiko as she watched her son get carried in an ambulance. Shuichi's astma had gotten worse and the fever wasn't helping when it went up to 103.9. Yumiko had called 911 (sorry don't know what the emergency # in japan) to help her son.

Getting to the hospital with the oxygen mask on Shuichi they sent him to ICU to control the fever and to sedate him since he was having trouble breathing as it is. Yumiko waited till he could visit her son and when she could she stayed with him for about 4 hours and went home to get changed and pack a few things since she was staying in the hospital for the night. Letting the next door neighbor babysit Mayna.

Yumiko listened in on the machine looking exhausted and made sure to call back to Shuichi's friends but before she could there was knocking on the front door reaviling Yuki, Hiro, Suguro, and Ayaka. She had explained that Shuichi was in the hospital because of a fever but had left out the astma attack since she knew Shuichi **didn't** like telling other's because they'd be too protective. Only some teachers knew about it **not** including his P.E teacher he wanted to do the same running and sports like the others instead of just sitting and watching.

They made their way to the hospital to see Shuichi out of the ICU, Yumiko had been relieved to see Shuichi breathing normally but still had the fever of 103.2. The trio had left to go home as it was getting dark fast because of the season and it was around 6:30pm Yuki had stayed behind and called home that he was going home late.

Shuichi woke up at around 7:30pm his mother gone but suprisingly to him someone was holding his hand he looked to the owner and smiled. Yuki sat on a chair his head on the bed near their intwined hands. Yuki woke up by the movement and was met with a smile and amethyst eyes.

They had talked and Yuki had explained that Yumiko went home to take care of Mayna and changed her plans on staying for the night since she couldn't visiting hours was only till 8pm. She was going to coming back to pick Yuki up with Mayna and then leave. Shuichi had nodded. Yuki informed him on how worried the others were and him as well and that they wished him well and would be visiting tomorrow.

Yuki had also lectured Shuichi on forcing himself to go to school when he was clearly not well this from both Yuki and Hiro who had mentioned it as well. At This lecture Shuichi had laughed. In the background behind the the closed door Yumiko also smiled at the nice scene that was playing inside both boys looked so at peace with each other and held gentleness in each other's eyes but she had to take Yuki home so she then opened the door.

They said they're farewells and went off soon after.

* * *

**In the car**

"Yuki-kun arigatou for staying with him." Said Yumiko to Yuki in a gentle voice.

"I wanted to stay with Yumiko-san I care about him" Replied Yuki with respect and a smile.

* * *

"Eiri where have you been its been its exactly 8:15pm whe you said you wer going home late I didnt it would be this late!" said a very scary voice from Mika. And a calm looking face behind her being Tohma.

"I was in the hospital."Yuki stated simply

"Doshite? Are you hurt?" Asked Tohma while Mika had calmed down.

"I'm fine it was Shu-chan he has a very high fever and wanted him to stay in the hospital." Explained Yuki. Yuki had also started calling Shuichi Shu-chan when at home and Mika and Tohma would always tease him but not tonight since they could tell YUki was tired enough.

He went to his room not really all that exited that tomorrrow is the start of winter of break he was too tired and worried. He slept as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Shuichi on the other hand couldn't sleep not beacuse of the fever but because he didn't have an extra pillow to cuddle to. After half an hour of tossing and turning he gave up and called for an extra pillow. He got his pillow and fell right to sleep. The nurse was quite annoyed by the call but smiled when she noticed that Shuichi really did need the pillow to fall asleep.

* * *

**Next day**

"Ohayou Shuichi feeling any better?" Asked Ayaka.

"yeah my fever is only 101 now so i'm probably heading home earlier and if i'm lucky I can go home tonight." Shuichi said with as silly grin.

"Thats great!" "Well we just wanted to see how you were doing" Said Hiro.

"All three of us are going for a vacation with our own families for the winter break so we wanted to say goodbye and see if you were well before we left." Finished Suguro.

"well i'm fine better than yesterday at least...you guys go have fun and don't forget to save some stories." answered Shuichi with a smile.

"Oh we almost forgot these are our christmas presents for you, make sure you open them on Christmas and not earlier." warned Hiro.

"Hai hai i'll give your gifts when you come back its under our tree at home at the moment."

* * *

Going home Shuichi sat on the sofa after putting his nicely gift wrapped boxes under the tree. His mother gave him something more decent food than hospital food for dinner while he was watching the television. Mayna had fell asleep in the car ride and is now fast asleep in her room. So he didn't have to sing her to sleep truthfully he doesn't have the strenght to.

Shuichi ate his dinner and was about to make his way to the shower when he heard the phone ring.

"Moshi moshi can i please talk to Shuichi-kun" greeted the person on the other line

"Yuki-nii-san!"

"Shuichi you feeling better to be out of the hospital?"

"Yup I'm perfectly fine so you gonna leave for christmas?" asked Shuichi

"No staying here with nee-san my brother in law has to go to America this winter some buisiness thing"

"Oh...ne Yuki-nii-san do you have plans for the day after tomorrow..uhm I think it's 21?"

"No...Why?" asked curious.

"I need to do a little Christmas shopping for my mom and little sister and was wondering if you could come with me" asked a little hesitant

"sure!" came the reply so now they have plans to go shopping...Shuichi actually has to buy Yuki a gift too he hasn't bought one yet. And it was quite hard at choosing one so he'll have to think about that through the night."

He fell asleep right after his shower. His fever now at a 99.7 it should be gone by tommorow was his last thoughts.

* * *

**OWARI**

**A/N: when i read it,it seemed a little rushed so please let me know what i can do if you see anything let me know kindly please... request: please review**


	6. I Promise

**NOTE: Hey its me finally got to update after so many days. I'm sorry its just that school started and i'm making sure i get straight A's cause my mom and I had a deal if I get straight A's she's going to buy me my own laptop and when I mean straight A's i mean through the whole year not just one quarter os sem. Well I hope you enjoy and haven't given up on this story yet.**

**A/N: the next chapter will finally be after about 9 years when they're all grown up...The song is I'll Be by Goo Goo Dolls**

"blah" talking

_'blah' _thought

_blah_ song

**December 21, 10:30 am.**

The cold breeze outside and snowflakes coming down,clear signs that winter is here and Christmas is coming. The streets decorated with lights and colorful ornaments hang from street lights and on small trees in front of the stores.

Cuddled in bed with a pillow close to his chest and a warm blanket covering him from head to toe lay a sleeping beauty. But what the sleeping beauty didn't know was that his prince Yuki was on his way to pick him up for they were going out at 10:30.

* * *

**Niisan?Lover?**

**I Promise**

Yumiko was in the living room watching t.v. with Mayna she was glad that Shuichi's fever had gone away she was worried to say the least. Her thoughts were interupted when a knock came at the door.

She stood up still carrying Mayna in her arms to open the door in doing so a thought passed through her mind _'Its 10:30 in morning who could be hear?i doubt Shuichi is expecting anyone since his still fast asleep.' _Opening the door she knew she was mistaken Yuki stood in simple clothing (sorry not good at describing clothes) but even so he still looked as handsome as ever.

"Ohayou Yumiko-san" greeted Yuki as he gave a slight bow."Is Shuichi-kun ready?"continued Yuki. Just then Yumiko told Yuki to come in and take a sit and stated with a bit of confusion "Shuichi is still asleep i didn't bother waking up as i thought he needed rest but did you two make plans?."

"Ano if he still needs his rest i can go out with him some other day." stated Yuki with clear concern for his friend. "Well he does need to go out to get a bit of fresh air so how about you up to his room and try waking him up and see if he feeels better enough to go out while I make tea." offered Yumiko Yuki had obliged and went up the stairs.

He has been to Shuichi's room before several times actually but Shuichiu's only been to Yuki's once or twice and their families still haven't met.

Yuki opened the door gently and saw a lump on the bed which he assumed was Shuichi. He saw pink strands of hair which he knew could only belong to one person. Yuki went up to Shuichi and sat beside the sleeping form of his beloved friend.

He lifted the blanket enough to see Shuichi's chidish face and smiled at the sight. Shuichi was just plain adorable even when asleep! Yuki relunctuntly shook Shuichi a little and that recieved him a sleepy incoherrent reply. He tried again and said "Shuichi are feeling better to go out today?" asked Yuki. Shuichi's reply was "Yeah i'm going out with Yuki-nii-san at 10:30" he didn't even notice that Yukiw as the one asking.

Yuki chuckled and said "Shuichi its me and its exactly 10:45" Yuki was even more amused when Shuichi suddenly sat up and looked straight in to golden orbs that was mere inches away from him and he knew that was a bad idea since he found himself blushing. Yuki had more controll so he was able to suppress the blush making way to his cheeks at the close contact. Unknown to both of them Yumiko stood infront of the door with a smile gracing her lips and she carried a warm cup of tea.

"Gomen Yuki-nii-san i didn't mean to oversleep" started Shuichi as he moved away from their prevoius position "it's no big deal, we could still go if you want to." replied Yuki. So Shuichi stood and told Yuki he'll get ready as soon as he can and went the bathroom. He had seen his mother but thought that she just got up the stairs so he just greeted her with a smile and went about his way.

Yumiko entered the room with a smile as she handed the cup of tea to their guest. As Shuichi took a 10 min shower,brushed his hair and teeth and was done in mere minutes.

"Yuki-kun" started Yumiko"did you know that Shuichi's having trouble in getting you a gift?" asked Yumiko. Yuki was a little taken by suprise at the question/comment "Ehhh! he doesn't have to get me anything he shouldn't worry about that!" After a while Yuki looked a bit distant at least from the depths of his golden eyes. So Yumiko was a bit curious as to why the sudden changeso she asked what Yuki said wasn't what she was expecting.

"Something wrong Yuki-kun" asked Yumiko, she was indeed curios as to why Yuki suddenly had a sad expression but she was also a bit worried.

"Can you not tell Shuichi about it?"

"That depends Yuki, if I don't tell him will he get hurt?"

"I meant I wanted to tell him myself." politely replied Yuki.

"About what exactly?"

"Ano... My sister and her husbund is going to America no one take care of me and my father had said that going to America would be a good thing so I'm leaving Japan in 5 days,right after Christmas." finished Yuki. Yumiko on the other hand now had a frown Shuichi would be devastated to see a friend leave.

"I can understand why you would want to say this yourself so you better do so, i suggest to tell him after your day with him today is over, so he can fully accept it and you could still have a wonderful Christmas to remember." Suggested Yumiko she knew Shuichi would be sad at first but she knew he would do his best to make the day memorable.

"By the way Yuki-kun When did you find out about this and are you going to come back here?" asked Yumiko.

"Ano just last night and uhm i'm not sure if i'm coming back and...started Yuki" if I do it probably will be after a couple of years."finished Yuki as he held back his tears the best he could but had let a tear slide down his cheek.

Yumiko understanding that his thinking about the friends he'll be leaving behind tried conforting him but what they both didn't know wouldn't them hurt and what may you ask is the thing they didn't know?

Fresh knew tears of clear sadness fell to the ground one after the other but these tears did not belong to Yuki but to the young boy leaning against the wall. Shuichi did not try and stop the tears he just let them fall but he did try his best to keep quiete. He couldn't take it anymore and went back to the bathroom to cry.

He turned on the water and let it flow and wept, his sobbing was wasn't heard because of the water covering his cries. Shuichi was indeed hurt, he couldn't think about life without his friend and --- " i love you Yuki." He whispered

Shuichi was able to stop the tears after a couple of minutes. He washed a way the tears and splashed water to his face trying to make the redness of his eyes to go away good thing it worked if he cried a little longer it wouln't have gone away that fast. (when i cry i just splash water to my face and eyes and the redness is gone in mere seconds so nobody ever knows when i cry, unless of course they actually see me)

He made hisway to his room Yuki sat on his bed looking out at the window with a sad look, his mother left awhile ago trying his best to not sound like he just cried he made his presence know " I didn't make you wait too long now did i?"

* * *

Before they knew it Shuichi was able to his knoledge about Yuki leaving and actually had fun but of course the thought never fully left Shuichi he would always think about how his going to miss Yuki especially when he smiles or hears Yuki laugh because of their random conversation. 

With Yuki he felt the same but he doesn't know Shuichi already knows so he was thinking of how to say it and when? He couldn't now or later like Yumiko had suggested he was enjoying his time and he didn't want Shuichi to be sad actually he doesnt even know how Shuichi's going to react. He knows that he cried though he probably won't admit it to others but he doesn't know if Shuichi will actually shed tears.

Shuichi was able to buy a teddy bear for Mayna and a card and a box of chocolates for his mom which he'll prbably share with her. He was now even more stressed to what to get for Yuki knowing that whatever it is must make Yuki remember him it may sound selfish but come on if you had a crush on someone you'd do the same thing.

Yuki on the other hand had picked up his gift for Shuichi without Shuichi knowing.

Shuichi came home with a smile he had forgotten about Yuki's leave for a minute. So with a smile Yumiko thought Yuki hadn't said anything to Shuichi which was true. He went upstarirs and put the gifts away for now and wrap them after he changed to his pajamas.

When he came back the quiete reminded him of Yuki's leave and had just dove into his bed after locking the door the unwrapped gift forgotten. He cried himself to sleep. Yumiko just thought he had a long day he went to check up on him but the door was locked this happened a couple of years back. She smiled Shuichi must be wrapping gifts and fell asleep.

* * *

**December 23**

Yuki finally said He was leaving Shuichi already knew but hearing it from Yuki made it official so cry he did,he thought he had shed his tears the nights before... i guess not... he had come back home cying and Yumiko knew Yuki had finally told him.

Yuki went home and headed to the living room where Mika sat,Tohma had already went ahead of them to America. He had a frown on his face and said " i finally told him and his back at home crying."

"Come here Eiri" Yuki came near his big sister and tried his best not to cry in front of his big sister but he couldn't so the tears were finally out flowing down his cheeks. Mika was suprised at first but---_'he is just a kid after all moving like this and leaving his friends behind must be hard.'_ So Mika held Yuki her arms protectively and just hugged him hoping it would make his little brother feel better.

"Nee-san i'm really gonna miss -hic- him his the only friend i liked that -hic- much to cry and--and i don't even know if -hic- his mad at me for not saying anything earlier but--but i just-hic- couldn't, now was the only time i cou--- "said Yuki between sobs

"Sshh thats enough Eiri he won't get mad at you his prbably just as sad as you are" assured Mika.

* * *

**December 24 8:30pm**

Shuichi went about greeting everyone he could think of Hiro,Ayaka,Suguru,Sakura-san,his mom and Mayna of course, it wasn't exactly Christmas yet but Shuichi was too excited to wait!

He sang several Christmas songs through out the day and was now singing Rudolf the Red-Nose Reindeer to mayna and his mother.

There was one person he hasn't greeted yet and it was the boy next door with golden hair and golden eyes to match.

Sakura and her husband stayed with them for christmas you could say they're like family. The decorations on their house was quite lovely and colorful.

"Okaa-san...can I go out for a while?" asked Shuichi looking down to his feet.

"As long as you take a coat and that your not alone" Answered Yumiko. "Uhm yeah... i'm going with Yuki-nii-san" truth is his justabout to ask yuki right he doesn't really know if he'll say yes.

"Alright then take my phone with you and don't stay out too late."

Shuichi made his way to the house in front of theirs. And knocked on it three time and waited. A woman with brown hair came out.

"Can help you?"she asked she didn't sound very happy.

"Hai...Ano can i talk to Yuki-nii-san?"

Shuichi was a little worried since the woman looked really scary and didn't answer for some time. 'Pink-hair, amethyst eyes, and Yuki-nii-san?' thought Mika -ding-

"Are you Shuichi-kun?"she said with a gentle smile.

"hai"

"Why don't you come in"

"thank you"

"Eiri someones here to see you!" yelled Mika from the stairs "Who is it?" yuki answered back. Mika smirked and yelled back "It's your Shu-chan" she knew fully well Shuichi could here her and that Yuki would come racing down. And just like she said Yuki said "what!" and came running down.

Yuki was flushed from the run down the stairs then when he saw Shuichi on the sofa a tint of pink on his cheeks from being called Yuki's Shu-chan Yuki smiled gently and said "you want to take a walk at the pork with me"

They walk down the streets not saying a word, they were just admiring the bright lights coming from the Christmas lights that hang from the trees to the lights.

They made their way to the park and stood infront of the unlit christmas tree. Not saying a word but they were comfortable with each others presence.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above_

Shuichi's eyes refuse to meet with Yuki's so he focused on the huge christams tree inront of them that was still unlit. Many couples of different ages were there waiting for the light to turn on. Shuichi's hair hid his eyes as he begun talking

"You know Yuki-nii-san when you told me you were leaving, i already knew, i overheard you talking with my mom. The only reason i didn't talk to you after that was because the closer Christmas gets here the faster you leave and i don't want that. And hearing you say it to me face to face just confirms it even more guess what i'm saying is that i don't want you to leave"

"Believe me i don't want to leave either but i have to we could still talk to each other you know its not like were going to forget about each other"  
"but it won't be the same i can't see you everyday like i do know"

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

Yuki hears a quiet sob and he faces Shuichi. He held out his hand to raise Shuichi's head to meet with his eyes but what he saw only made him want hug Shuichi and not let go. Shuichi's eyes were fillid with unshed tears that were starting to come down. Yuki wiped a couple of tears and hugged him tight and Shuichi welcomed the warm embrace.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

The Christams light finally came on and lit the park with the red, blue, green, gold, and silver glow. The snow came down making Shuichi shiver making Yuki hug him tighter for both their warmth. They stayed in their embrace not caring about anyone else but eachother.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above_

After sometime Yuki took out a small jewelry bow and hesistantly let go of Shuichi. Shuichi had looked up to see a kind of locket it was heart-shaped with a microphone on the front. Yuki put the necklace around Shuichi's neck and then held out a keychain like piece that was chaped like a microphone

"This is a key to your locket you won't be able to look inside it without this i'll be keeping this key and when we meet again which I promise we will se each other again i'll open it for you but for now keep it as a remembrance of our friendship ok?" explained Yuki as he gave Shuichi a kiss on the cheek. Shuichi nodded and said

"Merry Christmas Yuki-nii-san"

"Merry Christmas Shuichi"

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_'I'll probably won't see you for awhile'  
'but i'll never forget about my truest friend and my first love.'_ both thought as the same time as they walked back home.

_I've dropped out  
Burned up  
Fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in  
Turned on  
Remembered the things you said_

_"I promise we will see each other again" Said Yuki as he gave Shuichi a kiss on the cheek_.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life_

As sleep came to both them, they lay in bed thinking the same thing _'I love you always'_

* * *

**NOTE: you'll find outs Shuichis gift next chapter. please review**


	7. Going Back For No One

**NOTE: hey i'm back with a short chappy and the next one after this is probably a shorter one. but i'll be updating again real soon since there's no school for like five days.. The song Forever Friends is made by yours truly! I got the idea from a song my friend made for me it was in tagalog so i translated it and alltered it a bit since his was more on loving me than friendship, so yeah...**

**SETTING: after 8 years**

**Yuki -19 years old**

**Nii-san?Lover?**

**Going Back For No One**

**Yuki's POV**

' I can't believe it i'm going back to Japan. I'm going to see him again!. I looked for my seat in the first class section of the airplane. I walked through the path way with Mika ,my sister, behind me. For some reason She's been looking at me really weird since she annouced that we were going back to Japan. I don't know why and i don't i want to know. I sat on the window seat with MIka beside me. After a couple of minutes she asks me something.

"Neh Yuki-kun?" she said a bit hesistant, which made me wonder she was never one to hesitate she's always been straight forward.

"Nani nee-san?" i asked looking at her.

"Are you going to visit that boy?" She asked looking at me 'That boy' i thought so i gave her a questioning glance to indicate i didn't understand.

"You that boy you met when you were younger the one with pink hair." She said looking past me and to the window behind me.

"Why are you even asking Mika?" I asked not really understanding on why she'd want to know.

"Because didn't you try calling him and sending leters but not once did you get a single thing back. He didn't return your calls nor did he reply to any of your letters." She said making sure to look me in the eyes.

I gave her a glare that could possibly kill and stated simply and coldly "Yes, he did" After saying this she gave me her glare which could rival my own but could never win. "Yeah sure he did," started Mika sarcasticlly then ending with a firm tone of "But only for the first three months that you were gone."

That being said i couldn't say anything back because as much as i hate to admit it it's true. After three months we just stopped comunicating actually he stopped I called and sent letters but like MIka had said i got nothing back. I have an even less chance on seeing him now, since were not going to be living in the same place anymore.

"Look I don't mean for you to go all sad and dissappointed but I just don't want you to expect a big grand welcome from him after so long, getting your hopes up, then come crushing down and then that hope getting burried six feet under when he doesn't even remember you anymore."

I hated thinking that. That the person i had love most and still do has forgotten about me. That can't be true can it? Am I going back for Japan for nothing. Well actually my father wants us home but that isn't the point.

'Shu-chan have you forgotten me?' i sighed after so many thoughts coming through my head. At that moment i knew my facial expression had changed since Mika had asked me if I was ok. I just gave her a slight nod not really trusting my voice.

After of which i looked outside the window to see the rain still pouring it hadn't stopped since last night, now its 9am. The plane started virbrating alerting the passangers the plane was getting started to move. The pilot had said a few words then the flight attendance started performing the emergency plan. Showing how to put on life guards, where the oxygen mask will appear and how to put it on and showing the emergency exits. As always its boring they same the samething everytime, it kinda gets irritating if you've been to too many plane flights.

The plane started moving looking like a speeding car this is my one favorite part on the plane this and when landing and flying up. I'm always amused when the water on the ground looks like they're making way for the plane. After awhile it stated to tilt to fly up. I watch the city light fade into the dark and buildings grow smaller and smaller till all I could see was the dark clouds in the sky.

For a moment i had forgotten about my current problem on thinking that shu-chan had forgotten me but of course it was only for a moment. Infront of me was a television set they were some kinda of movie playing called "Forever in your arms" It's about two lovers getting seperated because of a horrible accident both getting amenisia, but as they meet again years later they fall in love all over again, in the end they both the regain their memories and live happily ever after. I didn't really pay attention much. 2 hours laters the movie had ended and Mika had fallen asleep.

I took out my ipod and scanned through some of the songs, to stop and hit the play button at a song tittled "Forever Friends" by Shuichi Shindou (A/N not badluck) It had started with a soft intro of Shu-chan plaing the piano after some time a voice comes in and sings. I remember this very well when he had given it to me an hour before i went to the airport to fly to America.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Normal POV

(knock-knock )

A knock was heard in the Uesugi household. Mika the eldest in the house had answered the door while Yuki was still packing the last few things. She was faced with a pink-haired little boy looking so cute with a little envelope in his hands.

"i'm guessing your here for Eiri"

"Hai!" answered Shuichi with a smile. Mika let Shuichi in and had called Yuki down. YUki had said "Shuichi" as a way of a greeting. After the akwardness they had headed of to Yuki's room which had nothing left anymore except a bed withn no bedsheet and one or two boxes here and there.

Shuichi had started the conversation by handing Yuki an envelope "Here I just wanted to give you this, kinda of a last minute gift don't really know if its a christmas present or a going away present.

"Arigato, can i open it?" asked Yuki

"Ano can you open it when your in the plane or something" suggested Shuichi. Yuki had agreed even though he wanted to know what it was

After sometime of another akwardness and silence Shuichi started to tear up making Yuki worry about him. Before Yuki could comfort him though Shuichi hugged him full force sending them both back to the bed behind them. Shuichi cried hard on Yuki's chest while Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

"You'll be -sob- back -hiccup- right?" Yuki lay motionless because of two reasons 1) was their positions shuichi lay directly on top of him 2) was that this was the first time Shuichi had ever cried thid hard. Shuichi had continued crying but now their positions had changed from lying down to Yuki sitting up against the wall and Shu on his lap. Yuki had tried everything to make Shu stop crying but having failed after so many times he figured he'd just hold Shu close as long as he could.

Mika chose to enter after some time to announce that they were now leaving, that did little to calm Shuichi it had actually made it worse.

"Gomen, demo Eiri it's time to leave" after saying this Mika went outside to let the boys have some time alone.

Yuki lifted Shuichi up and relunctunly let go. Yuki tilted Shu's face to be able to look into each others eyes. Yuki wiped away the tears with his thumb and kissed Shu near the lips,(A/N it wasn't directly on the lips but had kissed part of the corner) before leaving for the car they had hugged one last time. Shuichi watched as the car drove off. He had clutched on the necklace Yuki had given him.

In the plane 11 year old Yuki waited till Mika fell asleep to open the envelope. Expecting a letter he was suprised to see a cd with a neat handwriting that says "A song for Yuki-Eiri Uesugi from Shuichi Shindou' . So he looked for a portable cd player in Mika's bag since he had a feeling with shu's talent he can make a song.

he listened to the first track it was Shu's voice trying to say a proper goodbye but the hiccups from crying interrupting him everytime. After Yuki listened to the first one he moved on to the 2nd track where he heard a soft intro of Shuichi playing the piano. After sometime a voice came in.

_Don't forget the past_

_Look back even for a while_

_Remember the times you held me close_

_The times I thanked you for your comfort _

_You are my friend _

_Do not forget_

_I cherish you most_

_Out of everything i know_

_Look at the sky_

_The sun, the clouds_

_Think back to where we lay _

_A top a hill _

_When we made_

_The promise of forever friends _

_Don't forget the past_

_Look back even for a while_

_Let a tear drop if you must_

_I'll be by your side_

_To dry your eyes_

_Because Yuki..._

_We both made the promise of forever friends._

As the song finished Yuki had tears in his eyes and down his cheeks he didn't bother stopping them and had let it fall.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

I sat on my seat as i remembered the past and had finished listening to the song. Tears threathened to fall but i held them back, i got sleepy so i laid my head on the chair and before i fully closed my eyes i let a tear trail down my cheeks.

"Shuichi"

* * *

**NOTE: thank you for reading and please review! by the way hope you guys have a great thanksgiving and vacation...anyway you'll hear from me soon.. by the way the movie 'Forever in your arms' and the plot was just something I made up as far as i know.**


	8. One Shindou, Shuichi

**NOTE: A short chapter like the one before... sorry! demo i'm really happy today its my birthday tomorrow and i'm bound to get money and then save money for my own laptop. And I even saw one of my present from my mom's boyfriend hahaha i took a sneak peak I can be really childish at home sometimes.**

**Shuichi: 17 years old same with Ayaka and Suguro.**

**Hiro: 18 years old.**

**Mayna(shuichi's little sister): 8 years old**

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**One Shindou, Shuichi**

The sun came out of its hiding giving a warm bright light to the city below. At a house near by a cell phone went off. A hand came out of the sheets and grabbed the cell phone.

There wasn't a call or anything the teen just used it as an alarm clock since he hadn't bought one and actually he wasn't planing to he never really liked alarm clocks it too damned annoying early in morning unlike a cellphone with a happy tune!

The now barely awake pink-haired amythyst eyed teen sat up from bed insted of fully standing up, not wanting to get a head rush so early in morning. It was exatly 5:45am school starts at 7:15am. The teen was now a junior or a 3rd year high school student.

He loved school of course wether some people don't believe it but at times like these he hated them and by that I mean this whole week was a review and the next week was all exams for the whole semester. Which means studying seriously.

Shuichi is an averanged student with "A's" and "B's" he has never failed a subject but was close to and the particular subject was the foreign languange of English! He sometimes gets a "C" but manages to change it to a "B" before they give out the grades.

Shuichi stood up to get himself ready nothing like a cold shower followed by a warm one to wake your senses up. At about 6:15 he was out of the shower and had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist as he brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

He didn't care that he was only in a towel because he already lives alone at home. Shuichi's mom and little sister lived at Osaka so he lived in a medium sized apartment with two bedrooms and baths.

The extra bedroom was usually for guests such as his mother and sister when they would visit and sometimes it was Hiro. They were still the best of friends of course same with Ayaka and Suguru. Ayaka and Hiro aren't together as they thought before though.

After brushing his hair which still looked messy but suprisingly soft he went about getting dressed. A light blue dress pants and a white color dress shirt with long sleeves and a tie, at first he didn't know how to put on the tie till Hiro howed him how, he took the blue jacket of the closet and went to the kitchen to eat some cereal (has anyone seen kodocha? if anyone has remember the uniform for the boys when they were in junior high white and blue imagine that but revise the blue and white) Sometimes when wearing this uniform he felt uncomfortable since it seemed way too formal for his taste.

At about 7:00 he heard an engine of an approching vechile or more accurate a motorcycle. It was Hiro he usually came to come pick him up now since they went to the same school. If for some reason Hiro didn't show up Shuichi just took the bus/train (not sure???)

Shuichi finished his cereal picked up his book bag and left while putting on his blue jacket that went along with the uniform.

He hopped on the motorcycle after a big smile and an "Ohayou Hiro" Usually motorcycles weren't allowed in the school grounds but they always got away with, no one really cared as along as they didn't get hurt.

As they entered the school gates all eyes as usuall were on them. Both were quite popular with both boys and girls. Hiro was more known as the unattainable and unapproachable **hottie** but of course that didn't stop fangirls and fanboys from asking him out. While Shuichi was more known as the adorable **cutie** with the always bright smile.

Hiro and Shuichi hopped off the motorcycle to be faced with a few girls and boys eyeing them which was creepy sometimes. As they got off the bike they were faced with Ayaka and Suguro.

"Center of attention as always. This happens every morning you know, when you two enter automaticlly almost the whole population of the schoo turns their eyes on the both of you." comented Suguro. Both Hiro and Shuichi just laughed and went about their classes. The four don't have the same class together but Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguro did have the same music class they majored in it really.

As the day passed to lunch all four of them gathered in the same place they ate everyday. When eating they'd get a few interupptions beacause someone would always ofer them a bento made especially for them they'd say thank you but would never take up on the offer unless one of them forgot to make their own or bring money.

* * *

After awhile Suguro spoke up, "Neh Shuichi do you remember Eiri Uesugi?" Shuichi had literally stopped in eating dropped his chopsticks and looked up.

"uhm... sorry what was that?"asked Shuichi as he picked up the chopsticks.

" Do you remember someone by the name Eiri Uesugi?" asked Suguro again, Hiro had looked up at Shuichi to see his reaction and the answer to this question.

"Uhm...yeah...why?"Asked Shuichi curios as to why this was brought up all of a sudden. Even though he ignored it his heart beat had raced.

"Are you sure you remember and not just saying that you seem to be thinking of it still.? but either way I heard from Tohma-nii that they were coming back from America, thought you'd like to know since you were the closest to him." Finished Suguro as he explained.

"I do remember him just wondering why it was brought up suddenly. So he's back..." Shuchi paused the "Uhm sumimasen i remember i have to do something." Shuichi then stood up and picked up his tray of food and left the table Suguro and Ayaka looked at each other wondering what Shuichi had to do, while Hiro stood up and followed Shuichi.

Shuichi had headed to the school garden. He leaned against the sakura tree and looked up to the sky. This is the place where he usually went to think and sometimes to write lyrics. He had continued with singing especially since him, Hiro and Suguro often played at a club near by (A/N the place where shuichi sang and annouced that yuki was his, that place.)

Hiro and him were the only ones who went up here next to the sakura tree. It was kind of hidden behind the school. There were two gardens one infront of the school and the other behind.

"So what's up? regreting something?" asked Hiro a smile on his lips. Though the smile was more of a sad one than anything else.

"You think _he's_ mad at me?"asked Shuichi.

Hiro fairly knew who exactly "he" was. So he answered not bothering on asking who _"he"_ was. He sat down on the opposite side of the tree.

"Since _he_ is back here in Japan why not talk to him you have a good reason as to why you two broke apart anyway."

"I know that, you know that, my family knows that but _he_ doesn't." answered Shuichi still not moving his eyes away from the sky since the start of the conversation.

"Exactly why you should tell him and if doesn't care, i'll punch his lights out." answered Hiro while joking.

Shuichi let out a small chuckle but then "Hiro what did you do when you found out?" asked Shuichi finally turning to face the red-head and looking in Hiro's light blue eyes and not breaking the eye contact.

Hiro broke the eye contact and looked at the sky instead. "I get your point okay." answered Hiro.

Shuichi smiled a little "Ahh...I thought so, if I'm right and Yuki's kind of like you he'd do the same thing your doing."

"gomenasai Shuichi I don't mean t--" Hiro was cut of short as Shuichi interuppted knowing full well where this conversation was headed.

"I know Hiro, we've had this conversation before i fully well know that you care for me. No need to apologize."

A short pause.

"This conversation is way too serious for my taste" commented Shuichi and let out a small chuckle same with Hiro.

There was a moment of silence a comfortable one as a light breeze past through them., making both their hair sway to the wind.

They both stayed like this till the lunch bell rang the one indicating it was over.

* * *

**NOTE: i'm pretty sure its obvious on who _'he'_ is right? anyway hope that was to your liking even by just a little. Just as note i won't update for a while again probably on another long vacation I will. Please review! thank you!**


	9. I See You But You Can't See Me

A/N: hey its me secret25! its the last week of school till winter break and for the first time in the five years i've lived in the US I might finally see snow on Christmas since me and my family are going to this place - forgot the name- where it snows! But I will still update!

Anyway I need help I was looking for a fic I read its gravitation and its RyuichiXTatsuha the only thing i remember is that they started dating and Ryuichi doesn't know that Tats is only 16 he doesn't find out till the end and when he found out he said something like he didn't care whether Tats was 60 or 16 or something like that. I want to read it again but i can't find it! If you know something please help me out.

Oh and another thing is it true that there isn't any sites where i can read the manga for gravitation??? If you know other wise please tell me a site where i can read it i really want to read it!

Warning: At some veiws it may seem like ShuXHiro but it ISN'T. Not exactly a warning i just wanted to inform you!

Nii-san? Lover?

**I See You But you Don't See Me**.

**(Tuesday night)**

Shuichi and Hiro walked home that night really tired and sleepy. It was around 11:30pm. Hiro being over-protective by nature had insisted he walked Shuichi home, and so he did. They had just come from playing at a near by club and would have left earlier but the crowd just loved them and had ask for encores so many times!

The night was quiet not many people lingered but you could see some walking home from work or people who can barely stand because they were too drunk. A cool breeze would pass by every now and then the sky was clear and you could see all the bright stars.

Shuichi was really tired so he didn't mind the silent night. Hiro on the other was still awake tired but not as sleepy so...

"Neh Shuichi?" started Hiro.

"hm"replied Shuichi to give the hint that he was listening.

"Remember when we were talking at the garden earlier..." continued Hiro "yeah" answered Shuichi motioning him to continue.

"Are you still inlove with Eiri-san? You told me once when we were younger that you did. Just wondering if you still are?" asked Hiro he'd been really curios to ask for a long while now. Shuichi hearing the question stopped in his tracks looked at his feet as if that was so much more entertaining than just looking ahead.

Hiro thought that Shuichi wouldn't answer which in a way he didn't mind and in a way did. Till Shuichi looked up and looked at Hiro but only for a moment and fixed his eyes to the night sky.

"Truthfully, I don't know...I know that he was my first love even though we were just kids at the time but never the less i fell for him. But now i can't really say i still love him since I don't know who he is anymore. I havent seen or talked to him in anyway for 9 years i can honestly admit...I don't know anything about him anymore...I don't know who he is anymore."

HIro didn't know what to say it seemed like that Shuichi has thought about this certain topic before. Then Shuichi continued.

"Neh Hiro is it wierd if I say that I think I'll feel really sad if the Yuki-Eiri Uesugi that I once knew wasn't that person anymore" continued Shuichi with a sad thoughtful look. "I miss him no doubt about that, when Suguro said that he was coming back I was thrilled! Though I'm sure that it didn't show but i was but i was also afraid. I worry that his mad at me but does he even remember me."

Hiro then finally had something to say "first off it isn't wierd it just means that you don't want to let go on what you held so dear, and I must say if you feel so strongly about this that you've actually thought about it why not meet him." Shuichi had just nodded. Getting serious like this made him even more tired and it gave him a headache. They had started walking yet again.

"Shuichi one last thing." Hiro said. "what" answered Shuichi he may be tired with a slight headache but he was now awake.

"Do you know that you always wear a certain necklace, a locket, I always see it when we perform in a new place or when there's a big exams--- " HIro asked.

"Yeah Eiri-san gave it to me for Christmas 9 years ago" said Shuichi not really getting or minding why Hiro asked "I see" was all Hiro said cause he already got the answer from only that. They reached Shuichis apartment building. Now both were standing at the entrance gate.

"Well Oyasuminasai" said Shuichi as he went inside the compound.

"Oyasumi."replied Hiro.

As Hiro stood he whispered to himself "You held that heart-shaped locket like it was your life line or your actuall heart when ever you had it on" Hiro paused and started to walk as he thought 'Now that I find out its from Eiri-san it makes a lot more sense on why... your still inlove with him.'

Hiro apparently whispered loud enough for Shuichi to hear and had stopped to answer even though Hiro was no longer in hearing distance "No... it isn't my life line or my heart... I treasure it that's true... but, no matter how corny it sounds my life** is** Yuki and myheart **belongs only** to him" Shuichi walked up to his appartment door as he thought 'I'm sure Yuki-nii is still the same person I loved and... still do.' (A/N Of course he is.)

* * *

**(Wednesday morning)**

In another house sat Yuki on a comfy couch with his laptop on his lap. They've been in Japan for two days now and there was only one thing that occupied his mind. Where was the one person he'd love to see?

He was currently supposed to be writting a novel to submit in since he was reaching to become a novelist which means he had a dead line but he kind of thought that he wouldn't be able to meet it since he had no inspiration. His mind side tracked when the phone rang (not that he was on track in the first place) "Mika get the phone!" yelled Yuki "Eiri if you heard it get it your self!" shouted Mika

So Yuki left his comfy seat to answer the phone he was of course mumbling about something or other. He wasn't happy, sure he wasn't typing anything for his novel but thinking about his Shu was quite pleasant.

"What!" Yuki anwered the phone "Eiri that's no way to answer a call." said the man on the other end of the line whom we all know as Seguchi Tohma.. "I'll go call Mika for you"

"Matte. I actually wanted to talk to you." Tohma said voice as calm as ever.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know... maybe about a certain pink-haired amethyst-eyed lover of yours." Yuki did nothing to protest about the comment he just let Tohma continue.

"Well you've met my cousin Suguro we just got done talking and had metioned about his band called Bad Luck." Yuki interrupted

"Alright but what's that got to do with _my_ Shu-chan" Yuki's eyes opened wide after the words came out 'how can i let that slip?'

Tohma chuckled at the other line of the phone "Possesive aren't we?"

"Just continue already"

"Well the vocalist of Bad Luck is _your_ Shu-chan. They're quite popular as i heard. Anyway Suguro invited us for dinner tonight maybe there you can learn more about your Shu."

"Sure i'll go but can you not call Shuichi mine ... " started Yuki as his cheeks turned slightly pinkish. "And aren't you still in America?." added Yuki.

"On the contrary the meeting ended early so I took the company jet. I'll be there soon."

And there is where they ended the call.

* * *

Just as Tohma said he was there in an hour and Mika almost had a heart attack when arms wrapped around her waist just to see Tohma smiling. Yuki, after the call had eaten and had started thinking about Shuichi therefore he forgot to mention it . 

He was like a school girl with a crush. Not many people knew that of course since they all saw him as cool and collected and that no one can be up to Yuki's standards and of course the obvious fact that he's drop dead gorgous but that's beside the point.Only Mika and Tohma knew about Eiri's so called _crush._

After Tohma settled in he told them that they would visit Suguro and his family at 5pm for dinner.

At 5:10 they headed out and visited Suguro.

They said they're greetings and ate dinner while chatting of course. Yuki and Suguro weren't exactly...close so they stayed quiet through the meal.

* * *

After dinner. 

Mika was talking with Suguro's mom at the dining table while Yuki sat quietly in the living room listnening to Tohma and Suguro conversing.

Tohma in a way was curios but more of the reason he asked in the first place was because he was sure that Yuki would like to know something about the vocalist.

"Oh right well you already know what my part is (1) the other band member is Nakano Hiroshi I believe you've met him right Eiri-san" Suguro would have used nii-san but it felt kind of wierd. Yuki in response just gave a nod and answered "He was the red head right? I remember him being over-protective."

"Yeah that's him the one and only, his our guitarrist and is still over-protective especially with Shuichi."Yuki's ears perked up at the sound of his beloveds name.

"Our vocalist is Shindou Shuichi, he was the one you were closest to right?" Suguro asked. "Yeah" was Yuki's only answer he wanted to know why Shuichi stopped communicating with him but he decided he'd asked Shuichi himself.

After telling a few stories about the band and inviting Tohma and Yuki to their live performance on Friday at a club near by, Mrs. Fujisaki came in with Mika as they were both looking at an album they showed it to Tohma who called Yuki over to look at them as well.

There were pictures at class parties there was one that Shuichi and And Hiro standing side by side with Hiro's arm on Shuichi's shoulder. When Yuki had seen this he wanted so bad to look away since he knew he was jealuse he knew that it was just a friendly gesture but still he hadn't been that close to Shuichi in 9 years, he missed it.

There were other pictures too ones after school, after performing, family outings and reunions and even during the time that the band was performing. It was obvious that it was a snapshot since Shuichi didn't look at the camera like all the other pictures.

As they looked through the albums Yuki decided to take one album and set himself on the couch to look through it. There was another snapshot it had fallen from the back of the album this one was different than the other ones though it was Shuichi that's true.

He was leaning on a Sakura tree looking up at the sky still wearing his uniform which Yuki noticed doesn't seem to be Shuichi's kinda taste in clothing since it looked too formal. It was only a passing thought though since Yuki couldn't get the expresion Shuichi held out of his mind. Shuichi had looked kind of sad but peaceful a the same time.

Being so absorbed in his thoughts he failed to notice that Suguro now stood beside him. "Doesn't seem like him huh?" said Suguro startling Yuki for a moment. Suguro had been watching Yuki for a while noticing that most of the pictures in that album was of the band and a few solo shots of Shuichi.

"Yeah. He seems kind of sad." replied Yuki. "ahh...Hiro was the one that took that picture, we had asked Shuichi if something was bothering him after developing the pictures while showing him that but he wouldn't answer he'd just shrug it off." Suguro wasn't an idiot either he saw the way that Yuki was looking through the pictures it was loving.

Yuki didn't say anything more and had looked at the album still holding the other picture in his left hand. The other first few pictures seemed to be from the same day and he was right."Those pictures were taken the same day right after that picture when he caught Hiro with the cam." explained Suguro.

The next pictures of Shuichi was the one they all knew he had his bright smile on and it wasn't forced his eyes smiled too.

As it was getting late Yuki, Tohma and Mika said their good byes and went home.

Yuki was satisfied with his night he learned more about Shuichi and had seen pictures of him too. Tohma and Mika were both satisfied as well they both had planned on helping Eiri with his beloved and from the small smile on Yuki's lips it seems they had helped.

* * *

In the household Yuki lay on his bed holding something in his hand with a smile on his face. He was able to get/steal a pic of Shu one was the pic that he was smiling near the Sakura tree and behind that he taped the one that Shuichi seemed sad As he was about to sleep he layed the picture on his night stand and layed on his stomach to fall asleep to dream about his singer. 'Shuichi I finally saw you even if you can't see me.'

* * *

**(Thursday)**

Shuichi came to school in a nick of time. Hiro hadn't picked him up so he had to take the bus and had gotten dressed in a hurry beacuse unlike Hiro the bus driver waits for no one. As he entered the school his hair was a little untamed, his tie wasn't fixed and his cheeks were flushed red from running and those combined was just adorable. His fans took notice and of course coments were made such as "Kawaii" to "Can I fix your tie Shuichi." just to get close to him, he declined the offer and fixed himself up.

At Lunch.

"hey Hiro why din't you tell me you couldn't pick me up?" asked Shuichi with a pout. "gomen i over slept."

Shuichi, Ayaka and Suguro said or more like yelled at the same time "_**You**_ over slept!"

"Is that so hard to believe??" said Hiro

"Yes!" answered the trio. "Well believe it I overslept I'm not perfect you know."

"Yes your not but you make it seem like it."replied Shuichi.

"I'll take that as a compliment nice to know you think I'm perfect." Said Hiro with a smirk "I said you make it seem like it" mumbled Shuichi.

After a few minutes.

Suguro then mentioned how Tohma and his wife and Eiri came to visit last night He didn't mention the part about Yuki admiring his pictures like he found his long lost love. But did mention that he had invited them for their performance tomorrow night. At that Shuich's heart skipped a beat Yuki is going to come tomorrow?

For the rest of the day he couldn't think about anything else but how he was going to see his first love tomorrow and how he's going to talk to him and what was he going to wear!

As school ended Shuichi walked home trying to clear his mind off Yuki with the cool breeze. He planned to make a detour at the near by park (2) but had changed his mind when he saw who was sitting on the bench he had to walk by...

A blond haired, golden eyed sat there holding something in his hand Shuichi had halted in his steps and this time he swore that his heart really did skip a beat as he saw Yuki-Eiri Uesugi.

The sunset in front of them outlined Yuki's features and had made him look more of a master piece than he already was, strands of his hair slightly covered his eyes but Shuichi knew that those golden eyes were Yuki's. Shuich wanted to move from his spot, before Yuki saw him or that so he could walk towards him and talk but he couldn't move he just stayed and watched. When he finally did move he made a choice to turn back 'I'll wait till tomorrow to face you to collect my thoughts.' Shuichi sighed and walked back home without going through the park.

When he walked away he looked at the darkening sky, and sighed again."I finally saw you Yuki but you didn't see me." whispered Shuichi. As he disappered from the sight where Yuki could see him Yuki had looked up slowly still holding the picture of his Shu.

If Shuichi had only stayed for a couple more seconds, He wouldn't have turned his back on Yuki if he saw what the golden strands hid from him.

Tears...cascading down Yuki's cheeks were revealed.

* * *

**A/N: yay this chappy is done and the next chapter is when Shuichi and Yuki finally meet again! I just don't know when I'm going to update oh yeah and I need a little help 1) is what name should the club be that Bad Luck will be performong at 2) I don't now how to describe clothing so if you want you can give some ideas on how you want Shuichi and Yuki to look like otherwise I'm just not going to mention what they look like.(which really isn't that much of a big deal)**

**(1) I know that Suguro plays something similar to a piano I just don't know what its called**

**(2)The same park where they first met in the anime.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Distant Tears

**A/N: Hey its me! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONERDFUL HOLIDAY!**

**I was going to update earlier but i was sick for a whole week including Christmas -sigh- i couldn't even carry my baby niece since I didn't want her to get sick. But anyway here I'am... i'm all better oh and the story I was looking for in the previous chapter the one RyuXTats i finally found it!**

**Anyway continue with the fic.**

**Note: Yuki and Shuichi finally meet! (kind of) yay! **

**Distant Tears is the name of the club--thank you captara (and tittle couldn't think of a different one so yeah...)**

"blah" -- english

_blah --_ song

**Nii-san?Lover?  
**

**Distant Tears**

The sun came out of its hiding place and greeted the people of Japan. Shuichi had come out of his bed, truthfully he just wanted to stay in bed. Today was Friday, every student would be happy now since the weekend is near. Shuichi on the other hand knew that before the weekend there was _tonight_ and he just wanted to avoid tonight as much as possible.

Bad Luck has a performance tonight, usually he'd be jumping up and down but knowing a certain blond haired golden eyed man would be in the crowd made him nervous as if this was the first performance.

He was frustrated and nervous. Shuichi let out a long loud sigh and stood up. He didn't eat breakfast instead went outside made a note for Hiro and stuck it to the gate of the of his apartment bulding incase he came by to pick him up and took the long way to school. Shuichi walked through the park which calmed his nerves down and went to the bus stop.

He only waited for a couple of minutes for the bus then got on it. Shuichi stopped a block away from the school and started walking yet again. Shuichi sighed and looked up at the school gates ready to close...He was late...that was a suprise he was known as a role model student like Hiro but of course he would come late more often if Hiro didn't pick him up most of the time.

"Matte!" shouted Shuichi to the guard. "Shindou-san you're late is something the matter?" asked the guard not once has he been late since his freshman year. He had perfect attendance. " Its nothing just lost track of time"

Shuichi continued on with his classes first of was History III. When he had entered his class the whole class seem to stop what they were currently doing to look up at him. "Shindou-san do you have a note?" aked his teacher. "No sir, i don't" (In my school we had to call our men teacher sir and the women teacher ma'am)

After of which he took his seat after the his teacher had let him off with a warning since it was his first time to be late. He went through the class barely listening but thankfully answered every question directed at him.

His next class was P.E. He got into his gym clothes and went to the field where his class usually met. The first thing to do was run 2 laps. His teacher and classmates were quite suprised on how fast he ran he was usually the 3rd or 4th one to finish. But today he was the first one to finish.

He just needed to clear his head yet again it was stupid to worry about tonight when it wasn't even there yet. He felt like running from his frustration on why he was worrying so much and his nervousness on what would happen. So he finished the two laps in 2 minutes and 15 seconds flat.

After P.E was English class.

Shuichi sat in his seat and automaticlly looked outside the window. Most of the population in his class started speaking to him and he just said in the nicest possibly forced way to leave him alone for now. Which all of them did because its not every day that Shuichi Shindou asked to be left alone, he usually liked the conversations.

A man in his early 40's came in and intruduced himself in English and Japanese. "Good morning class i will be your substitute teacher for today as your teacher is in her honey-moon for the weekend." The said man turned his back on his students and faced the board and wrote 'Mr.Piowski' (lol just heard it on tv right now hahaha)

After standing and greeting the said teacher Shuichi went back to spacing out suprisingly he wasn't thinking about Yuki this time, it was the teacher he was thinking about...Mr. Piowski...

'He...he's terrible in speaking in English...hahahah' thought Shuichi has he laughed inwardly. Ms. Diamond his real teacher talked real well, fluently which is how he managed to get by.

Shuichi by accident let out a small chuckle which didn't go unnoticed by the teacher but fortunatly the teacher just sent a warning look and continued what he was doing.

So Shuichi just looked out the window but this time he thought about the song he was to sing tonight might as well make sure i know the lyrics thought Shuichi.

After about 15 minutes through class he was called on.

"Mr.Shindou!..Mr.Shindou**!"** Shuichi looked up in a contemplating look he was currently trying to compose a new song. He looked to see one Mr Piowski practiclly glaring at him.

"what may I ask is so interesting that you would not be paying attention? Please read the two last stanzas" Shuichi to say the least was slightly upset he was forgetting the song he just composed. Damn that teacher!... He should have written it down.

So instead of being nice like he usualy is he stood up put his pen and highlighter in his book bag looked over the said paragraph and --

"But our love it was stronger by far than the love Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea."

Read Shuichi fluently. The thing about Shuichi's troubles were he read wonderfully in English that you'd think it was his first languange but the reason he barely gets a 'B' and sometimes a 'C' is because he gets confuse when it comes to writting essays and the puctuations and figure of speeches and all that. But reading all you had to do was well... read.

"Oh And by the way Mr. Piowski everything is much more interesting than listening to you talk" and before Mr. Piowski could even utter a word Shuichi continued in Japanese "And don't even bother I'll be heading to detention now"

Shuichi walked out if the class and headed to the east wing. As Shuichi walked he thought ' I can't believe i did that!...Good thing i don't live with mom anymore' After he finally found himself in front of the door that said 'Detention Room 606' Shuichi stepped in and was greeted with shocked faces.

"Shindou-sama!" Greeted a freshman cutie. Shuichi gave him a smile, Shuichi learned long ago that saying that no one needed to add sama to his name was futile.

"Shindou-san its quite a suprise to see you in detention what happened?" asked the teacher.

"Talked back in class, lets just say i was in a bad mood."

Shuichi took a seat at the back and took out a pencil and notebook and tried to remember the song he just composed before Mr.Piowski interupted him.

After about 30 min the bell rang for lunch. The moment he walked out he was greeted with Suguru,Hiro and Ayaka.

"SHUICHI?!" They all screamed. Shuichi had literally jumped up in suprise. "What?! don't scare me like that!" He replied

"you just walked out of detention what did you do?" asked Suguru "oh...that...i talked back to my teacher." said Shuichi

After lunch was music class so the three Bad luck memebers left to their class. The class went more smoothly and Shuchi was able to think straight with the company of his friends. After class Everyone in their class had said good luck for their performance and some had said they will be there.

* * *

After school was over Bad luck had to get ready Suguru went home to get changed while Hiro and Shuichi went to the Sakura tree at the school garden. 

"So mind telling me your day?" asked Hiro.

"You already know Hiro...I'm a mess." said Shuichi as he laid down on the grass.

"Stop worrying your going perform badly if you keep it up." said Hiro "Just go home get changed and be at the show...relax this isn't the first you're going to perform and if your nervous about Eiri-san just don't roam your eyes over the audience." With that Hiro left and prepared as well, leaving Shuichi.

* * *

**At Distant Tears**

A band was getting chaotic. "Where the hell is Shuichi!" Screamed Suguru to Hiro. "How the hell am I suppose to know, I'm sure he'll be here in a second" said Hiro trying despretly to calm Suguru gown.

A voice came in to the mike that said "I'm sorry but the band Bad Luck has some issues so Dark Raven is here to fill in for a while till the members of Bad luck is set.

Two men with blond hair and a woman next to them with brown hair looked at each other with a confused look. The man with blond hair wearing a really expensive tux stood up and made his way back stage. "Tohma where are you going?" asked Mika. "Just going to check on my cousin" asnwered Tohma with a smile.

As Tohma made his way to the back stage he saw Suguru screaming at, who he guessed was a band memeber. "Suguru" greeted Tohma, Suguru stopped much to Hiro's relief and looked up seeing his cousin he straightened up somewhat and greeted "Tohma-nii" Hiro of course almost had his jaw to the ground, almost... he had poise unlike some people.

A moment ago Suguru was hysterical and just the sight of his cousin calmed him down...wow...

"What's the matter?" Asked Tohma "Our lead singer is no where to be found" said Suguru while giving Hiro a glare in the corner of his eyes. Hiro raised his arms as if saying 'I surrender' just then

Then a few shouting and crashes were heard and out came a pink headed teen. Tohma was to say the least was suprised 'Who is this?' thought Tohma but of course it was answered with--

"Where have you been Shuichi!" shouted Suguru "Sorry sorry i fell asleep at the school garden." Shuichi said rubbing the back of his head.

'So this is Eiri's Shu-chan--'thought Tohma looking at Shuichi carefully '--not bad...kind of cute.' Just then Tohma noticed something around Shuichi's neck and smiled wider.(1)

"Ok so lets go!"said Shuichi. Shuichi like usuall is exited about his performance he had already gotten over his troubles all he needed was another good sleep. So then the band Bad Luck got their instruments ready and waited to be intruduced to the crowd.

Tohma on the other hand had made his way back to his seat between Mika and Yuki. Tohma gave Yuki a smile and said.

"You know your Shu-chan isn't so bad, kind of cute" Yuki stiffed at the comment and turned to face Tohma, only to give a cold glare. "When you say it like that, you sound perverted."

"So what was wrong Tohma?" asked Mika. "Ah...The lead singer Shuichi was late, apparently... he over slept."

"Without further stalling." Said a voice through a mike "Bad Luck is here so give it up! Bad Luck!"

Shuichi came out first his hair like always he had a thin silver chain around his neck he was wearing a white buttoned down shirt with white shorts with black trims and a black jacket

At that moment.

Yuki had literally **blocked out** everything that** wasn't** _his_ Shuichi.

* * *

**1 hour later... 11:00pm**

"Now were at our end so with our final song we'll calm down a little here's 'Left Unsaid'

So like before Shuichi's voice filled the room. Everyone captivated as they listened through the song.

_Another year another tear down my cheeks_

_Another cry another frown on my face_

_Another night spent alone_

_Same words still left unsaid_

_How many sleepness nights has been_

_Since you went away?_

_How long wiil I have to wait?_

_How long will you make me cry?_

_Exactly how long will I last_

_'Till I get you back?_

As Shuichi knew that the song was coming to its end so he let his eyes roam. He had taken Hiro's advice to not look around the crowd but decided he wanted to know if Yuki really did come.

_Another year another tear down my cheeks_

_Another cry another frown on my face_

_Another night spent alone_

_Same words still left unsaid._

Shuichi had let his eyes look around till he saw a blond at the near corner table near the exit with another man and woman. He focused his eyes only to the man he knew as Yuki-nii. And so he finished his song.

_Please (please) just let me say_

_What I have to (have to) say_

* * *

Yuki had been keeping an intense gaze directly at Shuichi from the beggining but when Shuichi had looked at his direction he couldn't help but think that it was him that Shuichi was talking to. He knew better than to get his hopes up so he had thought that maybe Shuichi was looking at some lady instead of him. 

Right after the song Shuichi gave a full hearted smile to the crowd wanting now to avoid Yuki's gaze.

As Shuichi looked away form Yuki it only made Yuki know for sure that it wasn't him he was looking at.

* * *

Bad Luck stepped out of the stage and made their way back stage. Tohma had stood up and said that he was going to greet his cousin and the band. Before Tohma actually left he gave Yuki a look that said ' Come on Eiri you know you want to see him.' 

But Yuki made no move of standing up.

**Back Stage**

The band was currently talking with the owner of the club not including the lead singer. (moving on to our stars)

Shuichi had excused himself earlier to go to the bathroom...he didn't need to go he just wanted to see what he looked like if he was presentable so here he was infront of the mirror. After making sure that he looked fine incase he bumped into Yuki he went out.

Shuichi made his way back stage but as he was walking the chain on his necklace snapped and fell to the ground. Cursing inwardly Shuchi bent down to pick it up as he was about to reach for it. Someone else bent down and picked it up for him.

Shuichi stood up to be met with a golden eyed man wearing a dark blue silk dress shirt -- the first 3 buttons unbuttoned he was wearing a black dress pants to match. In the mans right hand was his heartshaped locket with the microphone icon.

Shuichi was both suprised and entranced.

It was Yuki.

He couldn't speak both from suprise and well...the man was gorgeous!

They stayed staring at each other for a while till Yuki gave a warm smile and said...

"Nice locket...But it looks like I have to get you a new chain...neh Shu-chan."

* * *

**And that's that! hahaha sorry but couldn't help at a cliff hanger but hey they did meet like i said neh. So yeah thank you for reading and if your up for it please review! (sorry if this chapter sucked. Couldn't help but feel like this wasn't written well)**

**1- Tohma knew that the necklace Shuichi was wearing was the one from Eiri.**

**Thank you captara for the name of the club and helping me describe the clothing neh!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA!**


	11. A Little Talk, Only One

**A/N: Hey i'm back with more...****Okay since my finals is around the corner actually in 2 days i need distractions so that's mostly why i decided to update earlier than i intended.lol I know I should study but ahhh! i'm too lazy!**

**Shuichi and Yuki are now here!**

**Nii-san? Lover?**

Previously on Nii-san? Lover?

_It was Yuki._

_He couldn't speak both from suprise and well...the man was gorgeous!_

_They stayed staring at each other for a while till Yuki gave a warm smile and said..._

**A Little Talk...Only One**

"Nice locket...But it looks like i have to get you a new chain...neh Shu-chan?"

After a shock of a lifetime Shuichi finally somewhat composing himself gave a warm and gentle smile and said "Looks like you do...Yuki-nii" 'Damn after 8 years what else can i say' He thought.

Another small smile made its way to yuki's lips and looked to be debating on telling Shuichi something or not then he made a decision--

A song was heard...

It was soft...

Instrumental at first...

Then the lyrics...

This type of music...

Was perfect...

For slow dancing...

Yuki's smiled slightly wider which made Shuichi confused but it was answered when Yuki talked again.

"Would you give me the honor of dancing with you?" asked Yuki with a slight bow as he held out his hand for Shuichi to take.

"Uhmm" started Shuichi and Yuki had winced at that, though it went unnoticed to Shuichi "But were both guys"  
'ugh! what am i saying i would love to dance with him but its kinda of embarrasing!' screamed Shuichi in his own head. He had thought that when he said that, that Yuki would just give it up but he was proved wrong.

"Please...Shu-chan" Yuki hopefully said. "Even just one song to dance to"  
'How can I turn down a look like that!' thought Shuichi so with that he raised his hand and gently placed it on top of Yuki's.

The feeling of the others skin gave off a tingling warmth to both of them which made Shuichi blush slightly. He had looked to the ground to try and hide it so he didn't notice when another smile made its way on Yuki's lips.

Yuki led the both of them to the center of the dance floor their hands entwined. Once in the middle Yuki placed his left arm around Shuichi slightly above his waist and his right hand took Shuichi's.

It was a little akward at first and the two of them were at least a foot apart. Yuki wanted to hold Shuichi closer but he didn't want to push his luck. Shuichi was also thinking along the same lines but neither of them had the courage to come any closer against one another.

**Back Stage**

Hiro, Tohma and Suguru watched as the two danced akwardly. They wanted to laugh but they all knew the two were at least attracted to each other so they were wishing them luck.

**On The Dance Floor**

Shuichi and Yuki was dancing to an ending song. Yuki, if you looked closely had a slight frown. He didn't want to let go of the bundle currently in his hold but as the song ended and a new song was heard Shuichi slowly removed his hand from Yuki's. After all Yuki did say just one song to dance to right?...

_If your not the one then why does my soul feel glad today_

_If your not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way _

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my calls _

_If you you are not mine would i have the strength to stand at all_

_I dont wanna run away but i cant take it i dont understand_

_If i'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that i am_

_Is there anyway that i can stay in your arms_

Yes. Yuki did say that but Shuichi thought he'd stay for both their delight. So as Shuichi slowly slipped his hand from Yuki. Yuki was about to fully let him go when Shuichi, instead of moving away came closer and wrapped both of his arms around Yuki's neck and pressed himself against him resting his head on Yuki's chest. Shuichi had slightly blushed by his own move but thankfully it wasn't visible to anyone around.

Yuki had stiffed at first contact but quickly relaxed and smiled with contentment as he wrapped both of his arms around Shuichi's waist.

_If i dont need you then why am i crying on my bed_

_If i dont need you then why does your name resound in my head_

_I dont know why your so far away but i know this much is true_

_We'll make it through and i hope you are the one i share my life with_

_And i wish that you could be the one i die with _

_And i pray that your the one i build my home with I hope i love you all my life_

As the two gracefully danced at the song in the center of the dance floor none of the two saw that most of the women and few men population in the club were either at awe at how perfect they looked or completely jealous.

_I dont wanna run away but i cant take it i dont understand_

_If i'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that i am_

_Is there anyway that i can stay in your arms_

_Cause i miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And i breath you into my heart and pray for the strenght to stand today_

_Cause i love you wether its wrong or right and though i can be with you tonight_

_And though my heart is by your side_

Shuichi tightened his hold on Yuki and pressed his body closer. 'That's right I love you wether its wrong or right...I love you'

_I dont wanna run away but i cant take it i dont understand_

_If i'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that i am_

_Is there anyway that i can stay in your arms_

* * *

After some time Shuichi and Yuki were finally through dancing and were now seated at the bar ordering drinks. They didn't order anything strong as both of them wanted to be sober when they actually started a conversation. 

"So how have you been?" asked Yuki.

"I'm doing fine i'm currently attending my junior year in high school and as you probably already know Hiro, Suguru and myself formed Bad Luck. What about you?" said Shuichi.

"Lets see when i went to America I took up to be a novelist. And currently I'm suppose to be writting my first novel my editor already gave me a dead line which i'm not sure I can meet."

"What kind of a novelist Yuki-nii? And how come you think you can't meet the dead line?

"A romance novelist...and well because i currently have a writters block I can't even think of a story plot."

"I see...well if there's anyway I can help you just tell me though i don't think i will be of any help." Smiled Shuichi

"Actually maybe you--" Yuki was cut off when a ringing was heard.

"Sunimasen that would be my phone" Said Shuichi as he answered the call and looked apolegeticly to Yuki.

"Moshi moshi" Answered Shuichi as the bluured reply came and Shuichi spoke again saying "No i'm not busy." Shuichi had softened his gaze even more than usuall. Which made someone a little annoyed and jealous. Yuki had been thinking too much about who was on the phone and when he came back to reality Shuichi was already saying his good bye.

"Okay i'll be right there"

Yuki was about to open his mouth and ask who it was on the phone when Shuchi drank the last of his drink and stood from his seat. "I'm sorry Yuki-nii i have to go take care of something."

"Is everything alright?" Shuichi gave a nod as an answer and said "By the way was there somthing I could do for you?"

"Actually why don't you just give me your number?" Shuichi said ok and wrote his home and cell number on Yuki's hand since they couldn't find any paper. Shuichi was blushing all the while. It seemed like he was in school when numerous girls asked him out and would sometimes slip a paper with their number to his hand except it seemed like it was vise versa.

So after the little exchange Shuichi bid Yuki goodbye and left.

Yuki let out a sigh and looked as his hand he smile at fist but then remebered the call. 'Who was on the phone? He looked so...like he really loved and cared for the one on the other side of that line.

* * *

And Yuki wasn't far off .Of course the person on the line_ is_ someone Shuichi loved and cared for a lot. 

Shuichi had called a taxi and made his way to his apartment but stopped at the office near the gate. There stood a girl with long brown hair that looked about the age of 8 or 9 leaning at the wall with a bored expression with her eyes slightly coverd by her bangs and a suitcase beside her.

She had two ponytails on the both side of her head she was wearing a pink skirt that reached just aboves her knees and a white sweater with a pink butterfly at the sleeves. A woman inside the office with a calm expression facing the manager was also in Shuichi's range of sight.

He made his way to the little girl with a silly grin on his face.

"So are you as bored as you look?" asked Shuichi as way of a greeting. The little girl looked up and practiclly tackeled him to the ground.

"Aniki!"greeted the younger of the two. Mayna had called over her shoulder to the woman inside. "Okaa-san! aniki is here!" The woman came out and helped her two children up off the floor and said "Mayna not so loud its nearly midnight." She then faced Shuichi and walked up to him to give him a hug.

**In** **The** **Apartment**

As Shuichi made tea for her mother and himself and a hot cocoa for her little sister. Mayna and Yumiko, Shuichi's mom, went around the apartment.

"So what's with the visit Okaa-san" Asked Shuichi as he gave their drinks.They were all now seated at the living room. Mayna sat on Shuchi's lap and Yumiko sat across from them.

"I have a favor to asked dear."

"Uhm...Sure what is it?" Asked Shuichi wondering what his mom needed.

"Can Mayna stay with you for a little while? I've been moved to this hospital in Kyoto since there's a patient there that needs my expertice. I can't really say no and Mayna can't come since i'll be at work most of the time. I couldn't exactly leave her with Sakura (caretaker if you forgot) since she's older than she used to be. So can she stay with you?" explained Yumiko.

"Of course but what about her studies?" Asked Shuichi

"I'm going to that school across from yours aniki!" said Mayna happily. As she finished her drink and cuddled to her older brother.

"Yes that's right. I've got her transfer papers with me so you'll have to do that on monday is that okay?"

"Of course it is, I don't mind. Oh that's right how long is this arrangement for?" Looking from his mom to her younger sisiter.

"I'm not yet sure as far as I know right now, for at least a month or so, dear."

After discussing this and that. Mayna had fallen asleep on her brother's lap seeing as it was around 1am.

"Now I've been meaning to ask Shuichi. How come you were out so late?" asked Yumiko concered.

"We, Bad luck just performed at the club near by. And at those times I usually come home at around midnight."

"Okay i believe you but dear i have a feeling you wouldn't have come home tonight at midnight if I hadn't called you."

"Well as always your right...I uhm..met up with an old friend." Said Shuichi slightly blushing.

"Oh really..." said Yumiko slightly amused on how his son had reacted. "So who is this young lady that's making you act this way?"

Shuichi slightly stiffed.

"Actually uhm...not a lady Okaa-san" Shuichi then looked up to see his mother's face to his suprise Yumiko's eyes slightly narrowed it wasn't deadly but still--Saying Shuichi was suprised is an understatement not once has he seen his mother look like that even when scolding him his mother always had a gentle look.

"Who?" asked Yumiko all gentleness aside 'I can only approve of one young man for Shuichi, _**only one**_."

"Its uhm... Yuki-nii" Shuichi looked up to his mother again.

Yumiko's gaze softened "Alright I just wanted to know."

"Your not mad that I like a guy?" asked Shuichi shocked written all over his face.

"No I'm not but truthfully dear, I wouldn't have approved if it was someone_ other_ than Yuki-kun"

Shuichi was about to comment on that when her mother suddenly announced she was tired and needed sleep. Yumiko smiled warmly and kissed Shuichi goodnight.

Shuichi let out a sigh then stood up locked the dorrs, turned off the lights and headed to his room.

* * *

**NOTE: okay that's that! thanks for reading and your reviews will be most welcomed!**


	12. Nothing, Perfection

**A/N: Its me! I've been updating faster now since well... i just want to. So I hope this will be a better chapter than before since last chappy i only got 3 reviews. But thanks to those who did review and to those who have been reviewing! I'm trying to make it past 50 reviews.**

**Warning: A long chapter 4000 words i think ---yay!---**

**More Yuki and Shuichi ( i think? let me know) and K/Hiro implied (I'm a fan of them as well) they probably wont show up again after this.**

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**Nothing **

Shuichi woke up to the smell of a delious aroma. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and wondered 'Who's cooking?' He made his way through the hallway and into the kitchen. He then heard the tv on as he came in to the living room. Seeing as it was Mayna he remembered that'd she'd be living here that must his mother was the one cooking.

"Ohayou Okaa-san."

"Ohayou anata, get washed up and eat some breakfast." She then turned from the frying pan to Shuichi and smiled."And put on some proper clothes anata" Shuichi was walking around in an orange tank top with his boxers. He only nodded and left the room without Mayna noticing him.

As he came back Mayna was on the table facing the television. Mayna watches too much tv in the morning thought Shuichi as he shook his head. "ohayou Mayna."

"Onii-san!" greeted Mayna as she stood up from her seat and hugged Shuichi on the waist. "Ohayou."

At noon Yumiko had to leave and get to Kyoto. She called a taxi and waited at the front gate. When the taxi finally came a few hugs and kisses, farewells and take cares were made.

When Yumiko was no longer in sight Mayna ran back to the apartment. "I'm missing the show." She whined. Mayna came back in time to see the ending of the show she was watching. She heard the phone ring a couple of times thinking that Shuichi hadn't come up yet she stood up from her comfy seat and answered.

"Moshi-moshi you reached Mayna and Shuichi Shindou's residence!" greeted Mayna with a smile.

"Mayna? this is Hiro-nii."

"Hiro-nii-san! i'm staying with Aniki for a couple of months. "

"Ah I see...where's Shuichi?" "He's outside wait a moment and I'll call him up!"

Mayna ran back down stairs to see Shuichi talking to some girls gigling. 'More girls after onii-san ,just because onii-san is nice they think he can't say no to a girl, which is kind of true he can't set them straight' Mayna sighed ' Aniki has broken the hearts of his share of girls but it always took a while for them to get the message 'I'm not interested'... none of these girls are right for onii-san'

"Onii-san!" She called out "Your girlfriend is on the phone!" Shuichi turned and saw Mayna with the look 'leave' while glaring at the girls infront of him.

As far as Shuichi could remember Mayna had a possesive-over protective side when it come to him and his so called love life. Trying to pry of girls which he was thankful for but what happens when there's someone who he actually likes that comes along and Mayna hates them.

The girls left more because of the way Mayna looked at them than the fact Mayna had said Shuichi had a girlfriend. Shuichi turned and looked at Mayna. Mayna just looked back with an innocent look as if saying 'did i do something wrong?'

"There's really someone on the phone you know, its Hiro-nii-san." Shuichi walked past her thinking Hiro is far from being my girlfriend much less a girl and then heard Mayna whisper.

"At least I didn't say your boyfriend was on the phone."

Shuichi froze; thoughts of Yuki came flooding in like a storm.

Mayna was more than suprised to see Shuichi's reaction she thought that he would either say he wasn't gay or just shrug it off not freeze and obviously look like his currently thinking of someone.

"Would you have prefered i said boyfriend, aniki?" asked Mayna with an unreadable expression on her face. I swear she can control her facial expression more than anyone i know and she's only a kid! thought Shuichi.

Shuichi just ran back up to the apartment obviously at a lost for words. 'I can't say that i fell inlove with a guy when i was just her age.'

Mayna stayed and stared at the floor with a serious expression sketch on her face. 'When did this happen? Who is it?...That finally took aniki's heart?'

When Mayna came back up Shuichi had just finished talking to Hiro. Shuichi then said they were eating out. And headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Mayna sat on her previous seat waiting for Shuichi. She had set the phone next to her just incase someone called again.

Before she looked for a good channel she heard Shuichi humming and soon singing softly. Mayna smiled onii-san always had such a beautiful voice. After a while she heard another song but it wasn't from her brother but from a cell phone.

She stood up and listened trying to figure out where it was. She found it on the counter near the door. She picked it up and looked at who was calling. It wasn't registered she saw the number but no name, maybe its a wrong number. Curios; she answered.

"Moshi moshi this is Shindou Shuichi's phone, Mayna speaking." said Mayna.

"Konnichiwa, Watashi ha Eiri-Yuki desu, could i please talk to Shuichi?" Yuki replied politely.

"Ah gomen, Shuichi is unavailable at the moment, i could give him a message if you want?" Mayna was curios, and from the voice she could tell that the caller was a sight to see,'Though i really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.'

"That's alright i'll try and call him some other time,--"

"Ano...sumimasen if i may could you tell me how you know him?" asked Mayna.

"I'm an old friend of his."

"I see; alright, goodbye." That's where they ended the call. "A friend...I thought i knew all of onii-san's friends?" 'So who's Eiri-Yuki?'

When mayna and Shuichi were walking down the street to go to a restaurant and eat lunch she decided to ask.

"Onii-san does the name Eiri-Yuki ring a bell?" Shuichi stopped walking for a brief second and then continued "Where'd you hear that name?"

"Why are you ignoring the question?"

"I'm not ignoring it...He's an old friend of mine."

"Okay maybe not ignoring but stalling...just a friend?"

"Yes."

"How come you look dissappointed?"

"Is this 20 questions?"asked Shuichi. 'Does Mayna know i love Yuki and now she's pushing him off or worse hates him like with all the other girls?'

"Maybe. How come i don't know him does okaa-san?" Shuichi sighed and whispered "can we not talk about this."

Mayna looked up to see Shuichi and sighed 'i'll let it go for now' she thought and she quickly changed the subject to food and straberry pocky.

When they entered the restaurant it was back to normal. Telling stories making jokes and eating. Mayna saw Hiro and pointed to him. "onii-san isn't that Hiro-nii?"

Shuichi looked up and saw him with a guy...a blonde? After a couple of minutes he figured he didn't know who it was Hiro was with and followed Mayna's example in watching them. They seem to be enjoying themselves.

The blonde had long hair that was ponytailed,blue eyes,and was slightly taller than Hiro and was smiling widely (guess who?) but it wasn't the fact that he didn't know who the man was that he was suprised; what suprised him is how they said goodbye.

Hiro came closer and slightly leaned up while the blonde man slightly bent down...and the two shared a heated kiss!

If Shuichi was drinking right now he would have spit it out like they did in movies. His mouth was left hanging and so was Mayna's but she was able to compose her self as she saw Hiro making his way in their direction. She was blushing lightly since she never saw someone kiss like that much less two guys.

"May-chan! Shuichi!" greeted Hiro not knowing that the two siblings saw the earlier display. "what's wrong with your brother" asked Hiro as he waved his had infront of Shuichi's face.

"Hiro-nii, don't mind him he'll get over it," answered Mayna with a smile. " I on the other hand, am suprised but also amused."

Now Hiro was confused and gave only one obvious sound. "huh?" he said as he titlted his head to the side. "We saw Hiro-nii" Something in Hiro's head clicked but couldn't find the connection till Shuichi cleared it for him. "Since when were you gay?!"

Hiro was more than a little suprised by Shuichi's outburst after staying quite for the last few minutes, Hiro slightly blushed remembering that mayna said "We saw" 'they saw me lip locking with another guy.' Hiro groaned and sat down across from both Shuichi and Mayna who were sitting next to each other.

Mayna stood up and left to go to the counter to get some dessert. She was interested in finding out Hiro's story but she had a feeling this was a private talk and it might involve the _other_ kind of talk.

"I don't think of myself as gay, and before you say anything let me finish i'm not interested nor am i attracted to any other men besides who you saw me with. Which by the way was Claude 'K' Whinchester. Now if you think you have to be categorized as gay to fall in love with one guy then think about Yuki-san besides him have you ever thought of another guy with you?"

Shuichi blushed and just shook his head "Are you still attracted to girls?"

"Yes i still am but at the moment i'm only interested in K, which makes me bi... i guess, i don't care, i like who i like." Stated Hiro blushing. Mayna was watching from the distance and saw the two blushing and just shook her head ' I don't want to know'

"Wait a minute what about Ayaka?" asked Shuichi. "Remeber at one point we started kind of ignoring each other, she found out about K" "But its been weeks since then." Hiro blushed again "I know I've been been dating K for a while and a few days ago it was official, were a couple now."

After a few more questions Hiro stated that he felt like a girl talking about K like this so they called back Mayna and talked about other things. Just in the middle of questions Hiro looked outside the window to see a blonde haired man and smile he thought that K came back but as the figure came closer. He found that it was someone _elses_ blonde.

"Mayna how about i take you out for ice cream and show you around town." Mayna looked confused at first but when she saw Hiro's face that clearly said trust-me-its-for-Shuichi's-sake. She nodded and stood up leaving a confused Shuichi behind.

Heading out Hiro crossed the street with Mayna and went to a place where he could see inside the restaurant but they won't be seen. "Ok Hiro-nii what going on?" Hiro pointed to Shuichi and Mayna saw that a blonde man talking with his brother. She was about to go over there and tell the guy to back off but before she could leave Hiro took her hand and they headed away from the restaurant.

"Shuichi?" 

Startled Shuichi looked up "Yuki-nii!"

"What's with the pout?" asked Yuki as he smilied.

"Betsuni May-chan and Hiro-nii left me alone all of a sudden." Shuichi said as he glared at the plate before him.

"I see...Who's May-chan?"asked Yuki hoping it was ok that he asked 'please don't be his girlfriend, please' chanted Yuki in his head.

"Oh right you must have forgotten Mayna's my younger sister." Yuki in his head sighed a relief but thought not Mayna obviously but maybe he did have someone else.

"Oh that's right...well how about since they left you and it looks like you don't have anywhere to go, how about we spend the day together?" Shuichi nodded and stood up to leave the restaurant.

* * *

**Perfection **

The two went around walking for a while with no real destination till Shuichi spoke. "How's your novel Yuki-nii?"

"Not very good, I still have a writters block."

"Why? no girlfriend for inspiration?" asked Shuichi and chanted along the same lines as Yuki did when he asked about Mayna. 'please say no please'

"Unfortunatly no. But you offered to help me with my writters block before."

"True" so Shuichi suggested that if Yuki wanted to get knew ideas for a novel he needed to clear his head and have fun first so they went to an amusement park near the beach. (kind of like Beach Boardwalk in Santa Cruz,CA)

As they went through the entarnce Shuichi was already bounicing with excitement. Beside him Yuki was fully smiling and when he thought about it when ever Shuichi was around he found himself smiling and laughing more freely than he would with anyone.

Shuichi was too hyped up that he couldn't choose what ride to go on so Yuki told him to close his eyes and just point which ever it was that's where they'll start.

First off was a roller coaster ride, Shuichi was suprised, he found someone who can control themselves better that Mayna. The whole roller caoster ride Yuki didn't make a peep. He was just smiling. (i just can't imagine yuki screaming even in an AU story... actually i can and its really funny!)

After that was the ride where you go really high up and then they drop you repeating it over for a couple of times. Shuichi was laughing and screaming the whole time.

They went around the whole park going on almost all the rides and trying every booths. Shuichi was practiclly dragging Yuki by the hand, which actually he was but he didn't mind nor did the man he was dragging. After a few more times that Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and tell him to hurry up. Neither of the two noticed that their fingers were now entwined even when just walking.

After sometime Shuichi stated that he was hungry and said if they could eat now. The sun was just setting over the horizon so they decided to eat dinner at the beach.

The two sat quietly watching the sunset. Shuichi sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to do this again" stated Shuichi. Yuki looked at him.

"I mean go out for a while exams are coming soon. And I need to study." explined Shuichi. "Just when i wanted to spend more time with you too." whispered Shuichi more to himself. At the thought of not seeing Yuki made him pout which made Yuki smile gently.

"Well...I wanted to spend my time with you too. So we'll make it work and see each other often." answered Yuki looking at those amethyst eyes staring back at him. Shuichi was blushing scarlet at the blunt statement Yuki made, to him it was like they were a couple, he knew they weren't but maybe, just maybe he had a chance with Yuki.

The two stood up and walked around talking about anything and everything. They past a few girls that Shuichi noticed was his schoolmates.

"Shuichi-kun!" Shuichi walked up to the girls excusing himself to Yuki saying he'll just say hello and be right back. "konnichiwa" "Shuichi-san are you by yourself? You can come have fun with us if you want."

"Actually I'm catching up with an old friend of mine right now so i'll have to decine your offer." as he motioned for Yuki to come beside him. Yuki came up next to Shuichi and gave a smile and slight bow though in his head his smile was turned into an evil one and his eyes say 'your dead' and he was thinking along the lines of 'Your disturbing our DATE! **LEAVE NOW**! but on the outside he was perfect and composed.

"Ehh! Shuichi-kun how come all your friends are so hot! where do you get them?!"

"Sorry about that Yuki-nii."

"Its okay I kind of got used to it." On their way there earlier and while in the amusement park lots of girls had greeted Shuichi and complimented him that he's so cute and adorable. Some even asked him out. That's when he found out and decided that Shuichi was popular in school which would mean a war had started; a war which he'd win no matter what.

"Yeah well I bet you've had the same thing happening to you in the U.S" teased Shuichi.

Yuki let out a chuckle and said "Maybe but i'm just glad i don't have to be prying off girls in Japan."

Shuichi laughed "Believe me they'll notice you soon enough."

"Hey Shuichi," said Yuki making sure he had the attention "yeah"

"Do you have a girlfriend? I mean some of the girls that asked seemed really nice and lots of them were pretty cute i just can't see why you wouldn't say yes to them unless you had someone already."

Shuichi just smiled looking up directly at Yuki and said "I do have someone." Shuichi said.

He thought of Yuki beside him everyday and night and beside him now felt like Yuki was his and he was Yuki's. He averted his eyes to Yuki to straight ahead he needed to get those thoughts out for now. Yuki of course didn't know that Shuichi meant him. So he was glad when Shuichi looked else where because he couldn't help it if someone saw his expression right now it would have clearly said he was jealous, sad and hurt.

"Or at least i like to think that way" finished Shuichi with a sad smile. "What do you mean?"

"I do want to be with _someone_ but most of the time it seems that its just wishful thinking because most of the time i feel like I don't have a chance." explained Shuichi.

Yuki stayed quite he didn't know how he felt. It was confusing he felt like he had a chance now and was happy but with the look on Shuichi's face it was obvious he was inlove if he were to turn to Yuki he'd just be Shuichi's rebound/replacement. Yuki didn't want that he wanted Shuichi's affection fully and true and only for him.

After the silence Shuichi's eyes caught something and he grabbed Yuki's hand like earlier and went towards it. Soon Yuki was in front of a table for---

Billiards.

"Hey Yuki-nii how about we play billiards to end the day, one on one"

"Sure I used to play in the US when i was bored, what game?asked Yuki

"How about 8 ball first to four wins.?" Yuki gave a nod. "Who breaks?" asked Yuki.

"You go ahead; by the way Yuki-nii to make things interesting how about if I win you go out with me anytime I want including treating me to meals for the next 3days." (got the idea from 'Dinner Shots' FMA fic) suggested Shuichi with a smirk.

"Okay and if i win vise versa. Deal?" Yuki said with a smirk placed on his own lips as he positioned himself ready to break "Deal."agreed Shuichi. To both of them it didn't matter who won as long as they spent time together but wether they didn't care or not both were confident that they weren't going to lose.

After about a half an hour the first game was done and Yuki had won. By that time they had earned an audience for an outstanding play.

Soon it was 3-2 in Yuki's favor but that soon changed when Shuichi noticed that it was getting late. 'Time to get serious.' With that thought Shuichi was able to make the score to a draw 3-3 and another 15min and he finished the game with the win.

"You knew you were going to win didn't you?" accused Yuki.

"Truthfully kind of but i had my doubts since I didn't know if you were good or not." said Shuichi with a timid smile. Shuichi in his years in high school (now) always played when he had the time. The two walked around for a while not wanting to leave each others side.

Shuichi and Yuki soon made the desicion that it was time to end the day and to end it with was with a photo. So the two made their way to the photo booth and took pictures consisting of four pictures and two different posses the first one was Shuichi had his arms wrapped around Yuki from over the shoulder both smiling-two coppies the other was the same except vise versa where Yuki's arms were wrapped around the pink-head.-two coppies. Making both of them have a copy of each.

Yuki decided to walk Shuichi home and they went through the park. They walked in silence prefering it better. It was around 10pm now. Shuichi stopped in his tracks and looked at the sky.

"Its beautiful." commented Shuichi.

"Ah" agreed Yuki, looking up as well. The night sky was clear the stars twinkling the moon bright it was perfect. Yuki looked at Shuichi and went behind him. Before Shuichi knew it he was in a warm, comforting-familiar embrace. Shuichi was startled but he knew he wanted to be in Yuki's arms right now so he just leaned in. Yuki took this as a good sign and hugged him tighter. "I really did miss you Shuichi." whispered Yuki in Shu's ear. Making him blush.

"Yuki" was the only thing Shuichi could utter forgetting to add 'nii-san' as he let Yuki continue. "I thought you'd forgotten about me, but when I saw the necklace you wore at the club I decided to take a chance." Yuki let a small sigh after he finish talking. 'What am I doing I sound like I'm confesssing.'

Soon after that event the two teens found themselves seated on the grass Yuki leaning on a tree and Shuichi leaning on Yuki's chest as he sat on Yuki's lap like he did when he was younger. Yuki had both his arms around Shuichi's waist and Shuichi had one of his arms around Yuki's neck while the other rested on the elders chest.

After just sitting for a couple of minutes in silence Yuki noticed Shuichi had fallen asleep. He moved the strands of hair away from Shuichi's eyes and admired him. Satisfied that he could hold Shuichi again. Hear his voice, see his smile, feel his warmth but Yuki knew that soon he'd want to feel those lips against his. He let out a sigh and whispered

"I love you Shuichi." he tightened his hold. " And I need you."

At around 1am Shuichi woke up. Seeing Yuki asleep he smiled 'I guess we could stay out here for now.' Shuichi stared at Yuki and watched him sleep just like Yuki had done earlier. Shuichi let his hand carress Yuki's cheek, careful not to wake the blonde. 'Perfect as always' thought Shuichi ' Your the one I want, that _someone_ I mentioned--The one I wish for...The one--'

"The one I love." whispered Shuichi as he gently and shyly placed his lips against Yuki's own in a quick kiss.

That night the two slept at the park in each others sweet embrace.

* * *

_Some say perfection is unnatainable_

_For most things that's explainable._

_But in your arms and with with your hearts affection,_

_I have found a brief moment of perfection._

* * *

**A/N: and that's that for this chapter but it aint over aint so please review as you see fit i'll try and update again soon and thank you for reading.**


	13. Shuichi's Tale

**A/N: hmm...I thought it'd take me a while for my next update but i just can't help it so here it is oh yeah there is a warning.**

**Warning: This chapter is Rated T.**

**Nii-san? Lover?**

_There are times when i just want to look at your face_

_With the stars in the night_

_There are times when I just want to feel your embrace_

_In the cold night._

**Shuichi's Tale**

-Beethovens fifth plays in the background- (dramatic much lol)

The sun has yet to rise from its slumber at 5am in the morning. The sky was still dark no one in sight just a few cars going past the not so busy street.

Shuichi pulled out his keys and slowly opened the door. He was on his tip toes as he walked in...more like sneaked in. Just as he was about to turn into the hallway someone tapped on his shoulder. Shuichi slowly turned and gave out a nervous chuckle. "Hiro"

Hiro gave a smile but eyes narrowed that was clearly saying explain your self NOW!.

Shuichi gave a defeated sigh and answered "Okay so its like this..." So Shuichi explained everything that happened last night and Hiro's gaze softening as he came to the conclussion that nothing happened. But just to clear it up it was always good to ask bluntly since Shuichi can't lie to a direct question.

"Did you have sex?" asked Hiro. Shuichi blushed but screamed "WHAT?! Of course not!" Hiro smiled at the reaction while shaking his head. Shuichi's too innocent. "I was just making sure Shuichi." He knew Shuichi was telling the truth cause if he had his reaction would either have been regreting it or shy and quite while mumbling incoherent words or happy and avoid the question completely staying with the saying 'I don't kiss and tell'

Shuichi sighed and said " But i did kiss him."

"So? You told me before that he used to kiss you too right?" said Hiro shrugging it off.

"Uhm yeah but I kissed him on the uhm...lips while he was asleep." said Shuichi with a look on his face that a kid would have at getting caught stealing cookies.

Hiro smirked " That was a bold move, I never knew you'd be taking advantage of someone."

"I wasn't taking advantage of him... I uhm...just couldn't resist." admitted Shuichi blushing.

Hiro looked at Shuichi. All joking put aside. Hiro place his finger beneath Shuichi's chin raising it so that they were making eye contact. "You still got it bad for Eiri-san don't you?" Shuichi only nodded. Hiro let go of Shuichi and sighed then sat down.

"Shuichi are you sure its okay for you to get attached to him again? He was the reason you got hur--" Hiro was interrupted.

"No" said Shuichi his voice void of any emotion Hiro who had been looking at the wall looked up to the usually smiling/pouting (depending on the situation) pink-haired teen.

Shuichi had that look that he rarely ever had. His eyes were narrowed and a frown on his lips. It wasn't one of those cute glares and pouts so Hiro was suprised, he never saw this side of Shuichi but he has heard of it from Yumiko-san.

"Yuki-nii has never hurt me Hiro, nor will he ever. What happened to me 8 years ago was unavoidable it was no ones fault but my own." Shuichi then walked to his room and slammed the door.

**Mayna's P.O.V**

I suddenly woke up from a loud yell that sounded like "WHAT?! Of course not". I recognise that yell its Onii-san 'Is he just getting home?' was the first thing on my mind. I got up from my bed and walked through the hallway. I sneaked through the kitchen hiding myself behind the counter.

I heard Oniisan confess that he had kissed someone _'a him'_ and I was shocked! Onii-san could actually make a move! I listened intently making sure i didn't miss a word they said.

"I wasn't taking advantage of him... I uhm...just couldn't resist." I heard onii-san admitt. It was quite for a moment and i peeked to see what was going on. Hiro-nii had a look of seriousness now. The joking must have been put aside.

"You still got it bad for Eiri-san don't you?" Was Hiro-nii's reply. I've heard that name somewhere before. I searched through my head to remember then I finally did. _"Konnichiwa, Watashi ha Eiri-Yuki desu, could i please talk to Shuichi?"_

So they did know each other. I decided to not only listened but to also watch as well.

"Shuichi are you sure its okay for you to get attached to him again? He was the reason you got hur--" I heard Hiro-nii say but was interrupted.

I watched from the counter and almost gasp in not only shock but i was a little...scared. Onii-san looked so...not himself. The glare that he usually had the one that just makes you smile or laugh was gone it was replaced with...something a kin to a death glare.

"Yuki-nii has never hurt me Hiro, nor will he ever. What happened to me 8 years ago was unavoidable it was no ones fault but my own." onii-san defended and stormed out to go to his room. Good thing looks like no one saw me but what i needed to do now was to comfront Hiro-nii.

I walked out behind the counter to see Hiro-nii slumped on the couch...so unlike him.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hiro-nii" stated Mayna as she now stood directly infront of Hiro. Hiro slightly jumped and looked up; seeing Mayna's expression he knew that she heard the whole conversation and she wanted her questions answered and confusion cleared.

"So how much did you hear?" asked Hiro.

"Enough to ask What happened 8 years ago?." Mayna half asked half stated beating around the bush was not her style.

Hiro sighed 'I thought so'

"8 years ago---"

* * *

**Yuki's House**

Yuki walked inside the house as calm as he ever had been but inside he was sighing in relief that no one had woken up just yet all the lights were off and it was as quite as it had been outside. He took another step inside and -click- all the light came on.

Revealing Mika right next to the lights switch arms crossed on her chest. On the sofa near her sat Tohma arms crossed as well but his features say he's amused, Mika's say she was well...opening a gateway to hell.

"Where the hell have you been?!" shouted Mika. Yuki winced "I was out --" started Yuki but was interupted by Mika walking closer to him and saying. "Please don't tell me you found some slut and decided just then you were horny and slept with her."

"What?! Of course not i wouldn't sleep with anyone except Shuichi!" Yuki blurted out by mistake so after realizing the words came out of his mouth he quickly covered his mouth and looked elsewhere.. Mika was a little taken back but Tohma just had a growing smirk playing on his lips.

" I see, Eiri you do know that there's a possibility that, that boy doesn't remember you right?" (A/N Mika doesn't know that Shuichi and Yuki saw each other at the club cause she left right after the band left the stage.)

Yuki looked straight in his olders sister's eyes and said "Your wrong"

"Stop being so st--" Mika started but was interrupted by Yuki.

"I was with Shuichi up untill now." stated Yuki. Mika looked at him she was about to open her mouth but Yuki continued to talk.

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no we didn't have sex -blush-but Onee-san I love Shuichi, I always have -eyes soften- I know your going to tell me about how he suddenly dropped our connection and I want to know what happened to him as well to make him stop talking to me but I can wait and you should too cause Mika-nee -glare- this doesn't concern you." With that Yuki went up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"Anata." Mika turned to his husband who had a sad smile on his lips. "Why are you so against Shuichi?"

"I'm not against him, its just that -goes over to sit on Tohma's lap- not only is he taking my younger brother away from me but that boy also left Eiri heartbroken when he stopped all contact when they were kids. What would happen now, now that their older and Eiri's fallen even more deeply for that boy and thay boy decides breaking away from him...Eiri would die inside."

"Mika, dear, haven't you ever considered that maybe _Shuichi_ (1) feels the same about Eiri and that something happened 8 years ago?" said Tohma as he placed his hand on his wife's cheek caressing it.

Mika sighed. Tohma looked at Mika and gave her a kiss. " Lets get some rest before the sun comes up."

* * *

**-Story Time-**

"8 years ago was when Shuichi and Eiri-san met. The first time they met was back at your old house at the other side of Tokyo. They had met at the park where Shuichi was crying. Eiri-san had given Shuichi a handkerchief at the time and since then they grew closer together.

"They spent most of their times together even though Eiri-san was 2 years Shuichi's elder. It may sound kind of unexpected but most thought it was cute. A 'hot' sempai, as they put it, helping his 'kawaii' kohai.

"But after sometime Eiri-san had to go to the US with his brother-in-law and older sister. Which he did two days after Christmas. Do you remeber that necklace Shuichi always wore the locket with a microphone icon? Eiri-san was the one who gave that gift to Shuichi.

After Eiri-san left Shuichi was always so distant. Sure he smiled and laughed, all genuine, but not to its full extent. The only time it was on full blast were the times he talked with Eiri-san or got a letter."

Mayna nodded "Alright you've told me about their past but what about what happened to Onii-san?"

Hiro looked emotionless. His face portraited the hurt and the pain and Mayna almost stopped him from saying anything further. But she had to find out if someone hurt him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK -**Three months after Yuki left japan- March- 

_Shuichi just logged off from the internet after chatting with Yuki and was smiling widely. He stepped out of the small cafe,10- 15 minute bus drive from his house. Shuichi didn't care though it doesn't matter how long it took as long as he talked to Yuki._

_Shuichi practiclly skipped down the sidewalk like he alway did when happy so obviously he didn't see the 3 pairs of eyes leering at him._

_He hummed a song and his expression bright as he smiled . There weren't that many people around anymore and the sun was slowly setting. He decided he needed to get home before his mom worries about him._

_Just as he was about to past an alley way he was bumped. The unexpected push made him tumble and lose his balance falling flat on his butt in the alley way. He was just about to stand up again but was pushed back down and slapped across the cheek. _

_It wasn't that hard to leave a bruise but Shuichi still yelped at the pain. He looked up to see 3 girls. He recognized them as sophmores in the highschool department._

_All three whom admired Eiri-Yuki -more like stalked. The girl in the middle who seemed to be the leader glared that down at the poor 9 year-old._

_"Beacuse of you! Because of you no one ever got anywhere near Eiri-sama, you were always his top priority! Some may think its cute but we think its wrong! Eiri should be hanging around girls not you! No one could ever get a date with him. You ruined his social life and now he left cause you were being a burden to him." accused the supposed leader as the other two were either nodding their heads or just glaring._

_Shuichi had started to tear up. "That's not true! He said that he didn't want to go out with desperate girls like you!" _

_And of course the girls would obviously take this as an insult so they kicked him once in the stomach. Shuichi coughed 'This isn't good' thought Shuichi. He decided to not speak up anymore as it might anger them more._

_He felt more kicks from his stomack to his back to his legs. That did it Shuichi gasp and drew in a heavy air. Eyes wide and beginning to tear up. Shuichi knew he was helpless._

_"What the matter with him?" Asked one of the girls."He looks like he can't breathe." "I think his having an asthma attack!"_

_"Its ok we got back at him, Just leave him like that" stated the leader, no remorse,no mercy. Pure evil. She walked up to Shuichi and kneeled. She grabbed a hand ful of Shuichi's hair. "Consider this as a lesson boy, don't be so selfish next time." She kicked him a few more times making Shuichi cough even more._

_He couldn't feel the kicks anymore it was over powered by the burning sensation in his lungs. He really couldn't breathe._

_As the girls soon got bored they decide to call it a day. The three looked at the now motionless boy, blood dripping down the corner of his lips. The leader still looked emotionless, no guilt what so ever. But the other two gils had a look that said they wanted to help the poor boy._

_Shuichi was still crying. "Please -sob- help -gasp- me" The two girls behind the leader was just about to step forward and made sure that the boy won't die but was stopped by their leader glaring at them._

_The three were about to leave when two drunken men who looked about like university students came to their view eyeing Shuichi. The girls thought the men were sober and they were in trouble but the leader stepped forward smirking. He saw the look in the man's eyes. Lust. And it was directed at the one she hated._

_The two drunken man made their way to the boy. One just decided to watch as the other lifted Shuichi of the ground._

_Shuichi was having an even harder time to breathe now especially since even though he was a kid he knew that the look the older man had was not good, he panicked. Tried his best to squirm and kick the man but he was pushed roughly against the wall._

_The man was to say not a pedophile but he was desperate. Not only has he not gotten laid in months but not a single girl in his university would even spare him a glance. He was also recently dumped by his girlfriend accusing him of having an affair and that he was a sick perverted bastard. So he thought this boy would do._

_"Those girls really did a number on you. But what's this? Your angelic face is left untouched." whispered the man inches away from his face. The man slowly unbuttuned Shuichi school uniform. **" HELP ME!"** Shuichi screamed as he looked at the fading backs of the girls who beat him up. Surely they wouldn't let him get raped, would they? One of the gilrs looked back and gave Shuichi an apologetic look... and turned away. Shuichi was once again helpless._

_The man who had Shuichi cornered continued his way as he put a hand over Shuichi's mouth to muffle his cries for help. As the man surfaced again and looked at Shuichi with eyes filled with lust. Shuichi's torso was ful of bite marks and rough kisses._

_He continued what he was doing as he rubbed his lower regions against Shuichi. And planted as many kisses he could. When ever Shuichi would struggel he'd push him harder to the wall, pinning him. Making sure that Shuichi understood he'd lose his virginity today._

_"Are you done yet Sei?" Asked the man watching them "I'm bored."_

_"Join the party then Ken." answered Sei with a smirk._

_"No thanks, too tired just hurry it up."_

_Shuichi looked at the two man even more frightned than he already was. He trembeled and shaked and drew in more harsh breath as he started to panick again. They're talking like this is an everyday occurence!_

_"Fine." Sei mumbed something about always ruining his fun and slowly lifted his hand that was covering Shuichi's mouth._

_Shuichi thought that he was being let go and therefore inwardly sighed. Oh how mistaken was he._

_Sei spinned Shuichi so now Shuichi's back was against the man. He quickly undid Shuichi's pants and let it slipped. Shuichi cried the moment he felt the mans hands lower than before._

_"Please-sob- stop sob-" came Shuichi's barely audible voice as he begged one last time. But the man didn't listen. He struggled but it did no good his breath hitched and put on of is hands over his chest. The pain was too much, all together._

_Shuichi felt like passing out and he decided that when darkness came he would gladly accept it. Anything was better than now, this, he decided was hell itself. Sei pushed Shuichi against the wall again and unbuttoned his own pants._

_The hand came up again and Shuichi felt it wrap around his crotch. He cried again not knowing what else he could do._

_As Sei was about to enter the half-naked boy infront of him a falsh of light came straight to his face._

_"Put your hands up and step away from the boy!" said an officer pointing a gun towards Sei. The other officer with him looked at Ken watching as he pointed a gun on him as well._

_Shuichi would have smiled or something to indicate he was relived for the rescue but just at that moment the darkness he wanted to come finally did come. He dropped to the ground hitting his head. Sei that was_ supporting _him had already let him go from the gun point._

_A few back up's and ambulance came to help Shuichi just then. The two men were arrested for attempted rape which could have been rape if the officers hadn't been doing rounds at the neighbohood, abuse, and child molest. Both still had the nerve to ask for a trial in court and was pronounced guilty as charged. The 3 high school girls were never mentioned, Shuichi didn't see the point in mentioning them so their identities and the start of all this was only known by themselves and Shuichi._

**-End Flashback-**

Shuichi was in a coma for about a month. He had a few broken ribs and many bruises but nothing fatal. When he finally did wake up he was always jumpy, he didn't let anyone touch him for the longest time, when someone, anyone, tried he'd get mild asthma attacks. Doctors say he might be relieving the event that happened to him in his head everytime someone got too close for comfort.

He never smiled and he always just looked into space with glazed eyes. The only difference between him in a coma and actually awake was that his eyes were open. That's how it was for a about 2 weeks.

After allowing himself to show emotion he cried and finally let people come closer to him. To help him forget. When he was back on his feet again the doctors suggested he go to a pshychiatrist for a while but Shuichi only agreed for a couple of weeks and said that he really just wanted to forget: And talking about it almost every week wasn't going to help.

Though as Shuichi walked out of the building where he had sessions with his former pshychiatrist.

He knew that he could never forget but...

...he could always keep it buried for as long as he coud take.

* * *

Yumiko suggested that they leave Tokyo and live in Osaka and Shuichi relunctatnly agreed. No one knew of the accident except the principle of Shuichi's school and Hiro's parents.

When Shuichi enetered the time to go to High school he begged his mother if he could go back to Tokyo. After many pleading and tears of begging Yumiko hesitantly agreed. Shuichi stayed with Hiro and his parents for a year. Then in his 2nd year he went in to the dorms. And his third and current year he moved to an apartment

When Shuichi returned Hiro grew suspicious about how his parents eyes seemed to darkend slightly and grow protective when Shucihi was around. So one night he built up the courge to ask and that's when he found out. And since then he also grew protective of Shuichi.

* * *

Shuichi had tried to contact Yuki for a month after he was back on his feet which was 3 months after the accident, to only find out Yuki had moved to a different place in the US. He left a message to the new owner to give his new number and address in Osaka to the Useigi's but no connection was ever made again. 

That was one of the reason why Shuichi insisted and begged his mother that he wanted to go to high school in Tokyo. It was the hope that maybe Yuki had come back home in Tokyo for a vacation or for good.

Shuichi always hoped and wished at every shooting star, at every birthday wish and even to Santa when he was younger that he could meet with Eiri-Yuki Useigi once again. Little did he know that a blonde with golden eyes was also asking and wishing the same thing.

* * *

Mayna cried for the pain his bother must have felt so many years ago. He desperatly wanted to go to Shuichi and be with him but she couldn't move. As tears in her eyes never died down Hiro hugged her for comfort but he knew that Shuichi was the only one who could stop Mayna from crying.

Hiro slowly looked up as he heard another soft sob. He saw Shuchi leaning on the wall his hands covering his eyes. Hiro slowly let go of Mayna and pointed to Shuichi. Mayna ran up to Her big brother and hugged him on the waist. Shuichi looked down and slid from the wall that was supporting him and welcomed his little sister's hug.

Hiro sensing this is more of a family session. He quietly slipped out of the apartment.

* * *

For 8 years this dreadful tale was never told. 

Now, how will Yuki find out?

Will it be from Shuichi's voice or

from someone elses?

* * *

**A/N: -sighs a relief!- Chapter 13 done! I could barely take the flashback i'm not really good with situations like that, both from writing and reading so i hope it was somehow presentable/readable and worthy of reviewS.. -smile-**

**1) I put Shuichi's name in italics in this part cause I wanted Tohma to ephasize that 'that boy' Mika kept mentioning had a name.**


	14. Forgiveness

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**Forgiveness Is What We Ask Of You**

Shuichi woke up at 5:00am with Mayna's head resting on his lap. He blinked his eyes for a couple of times and looked around his surroundings. He slowly and carefully lifted Mayna's head away from his lap and slowly stood up.

He went down the hallway and opened the the door that lead to the bathroom. He swithed on the lights and stared at his reflection on the mirror. His eyes were red and swollen, tear stains on his cheeks were visible and a frown on his lips.

He splashed water on his face and looked up but all he saw was that his eyes were crying once again. Shuichi scolded himself in a whispered tone for being too weak to handle what happened 8 years ago. "I shouldn't be so hurt anymore, I'm fine, I got over it."

Shuichi cried, tried his best to keep quiet as to not wake his little sister. He slid to the ground his knees against his chest and hands over his eyes.

Shuichi tried his best to not be affected but everytime he tried to forget, the memories of that day just kept coming back. The way the men talked so casually the way it all felt from the beating...to the touches. Shuichi shivered. "I could never forget, but I don't have to break down like this either." said Shuichi in a low barely audible voice.

He tried to smile but for the first time, he just couldn't. He stood up and wiped away his tears he was just about to leave but he was faced by his little sister on the bathroom doorway.

"Onii-san." Mayna started. "Is something the matter May-chan?" Asked Shuichi trying to look like he didn't just have a melt down a few seconds ago.

"I think its okay" Mayna said looking at his brother. Shuichi kneeled. "What's okay" Shuichi asked confused.

"To cry,onii-san." said Mayna looking down at her feet. Shuichi was at lost for words. She hugged Shuichi much like she did last night.

"You can break down when you feel like its too much to hide, Its alright if you still can't forget about what happened but maybe others can help you heal. I'll help if you need me to." Shuichi looked at Mayna and smiled. Silence. Then, "Thank you."

After sometime they both stood up and Mayna and Shuichi was getting dressed for school. "What do you think your doing." said Mayna sounding much like a mother. "Your not going to school I called the attendance office already. Hiro-nii will take me to school today."

Shuichi was about to protest But Mayna wouldn't hear of it. "Onii-san you need a break from school even just for a day." And with that the discussion was closed.

* * *

Shuichi sat on the couch eating straberry pokey while watching random comedy moveis on tv but he was really bored it was about 1pm and he needed to go outside. I never liked being alone when my head is in the past. It gets me thinking more. 

With his mind decicded he put on some casual clothes and left a note that said: I'm bored went out for a while, need fresh air. Just incase you need to ask me something or other i've got my cellphone with me.

Shuichi left the apartment and left to walk around. After sometime he sighed 'I think i'll just...face my fears." Shuichi went back to the apartment but went straight to the garage. Inside was a parked dark blue Mercedes benz. His mom bought it for him on his 16th birthday. He never used it but he let Hiro borrow it maybe once or twice, he wasn't much of a car riding person.

He got inside and rode off. He took a route that was so familiar yet so different. He was in a car ride for about 2 hours and when he finally got to his destination it was around 3:30

He smiled and inhaled the air around him and his smile only became wider. Shuichi walked down the street and entered a store called, J's.

"Shuichi is that you?" asked a man who looked to be in either his late 40's or early 50's.

"Jubei-san." Shuichi had gone back to his childhood hometown.

He helped around the store for about 2 hours and while doing so he and Jubei talked about how life has been and reminince about the past. Yuki was even mentioned.

"Have you heard from Eiri?"

"Actually he, his sister and brother-in-law are back in Japan now. Did you know that he actually started on becoming a romance novelist?"

"Really now. Well tell him i'll wait for his novels i'm sure my wife would love to add a new novel in her collection." Shuichi smiled.

Shuichi walked around for a while. Went to the park, drove by his former house and finally his final destination.

He walked to a store and heard a bell ring as he past the entrance door. Shuichi had a frown on his face and in his view was a lot of computers. This was the internet cafe he went to when he wanted to email Yuki. After openeing a new email account and surfing the net for an hour he stood up and payed and then left. The sun was just setting when he came out.

He walked through the side walk then after a few minutes he stopped. looking at his feet, his head down.

Shuichi then looked up and looked to his left. He saw a small garden with a light post in the middle and two benches on either side.

"Why couldn't it be like this 8 years ago instead of that dark alleyway." Shuichi whispered in a tone that couldn't be described as one emotion alone.

Shuichi turned when he heard a small gasp from three different voices.

"Oh my! your that little boy." said one of the women with long wavy hair. Shuichi looked at the three women imediately recognizing them as the three sophmore girls who beat him up. At the moment of realization Shuichi's breath hitch and he gasped and grasp his shirt above his chest. Asthma attack.

The woman on the right whom Shuichi knew as the leader took out a phone and called 911. But that's all he saw till everyhting blacked out.

* * *

Shuichi woke up, imediately sitting up with a loud gasp. He didn't know where he was for a moment till he saw the while walls, beds, sheets and doors. 'Hospital' he thought and then layed back down. As he did so a doctor came in. 

"Shuichi Shindou, Its nice too see you again but maybe it would be better if it were on a different circumstance." said the doctor with a smile. "Doctor Mim I agree but i guess it couldn't be helped." Dr. Mim was the very same doctor Shuichi used to go to 8 years ago.

"Uhm...did you call my mother?" Asked Shuichi with a worried voice. Dr. Mim looked up from some of the beeping machines.

"Well I didn't yet, I don't know her current number, I'm not your doctor anymore am I?" She said with a smile "You don't want me to tell her do you?"

"She'll be too worried and plus she's in Kyoto right now." answered Shuichi. "Very well then I won't inform your mother but i can't let you leave this building unless someone you know that's 18 years of age sign you out." Shuichi nodded. Yuki is out of the question I haven't seen him for a week and when he finally does i'm in a hospital. That's a big no-no. Maybe Hiro.

As Shuichi thouht about this he did not notice the three women who walked in. The one in the left had long wavy hair that almost reached her waist and she was about as tall as Shuichi. She also held the expression of guilt on her face. The one on the right had short straight hair that was up to only reached her neck and she held the same expression as the first one.

The one in the middle was probably as tall as Hiro. She had her hair in a bun and her bangs tucked behind her ears. Her face Shuichi noticed was different it held no guilt it was stoic her lips were set firmly like a frown. She looked like she was about to do buisiness but if you looked at her eyes you could see she cared and her eyes held more emotions than the other two did.

The woman in the middle spoke and Shuichi listened trying his best to forget what they did. "Don't freak out were not going to hurt you." She said as if talking to a little kid and for once Shuichi wasn't as polite as he normally would.

"I'm not a kid so don't talk to me like that. And second you've got to be kidding! Like I'd believe a word any of you say!" said Shuichi glaring at the three women in front of him. He had used the same glare that Hiro witness yesterday. He was honestly using his glare way too many times for his taste but guess it can't be helped.

The woman whom Shuichi knew as the leader 8 years ago seemed undeterred. And introduced herself. "My name is Yui Nakari, the one on my left is Hina Yamashi and on my right is Tamiko Takara." Said Yui and all three bowed showing respect.

"And exactly why do you think would I care about your names?" Shuichi was having a hard time being mean since all three of them looked so sincere.

"Well were here to apologize for what we did to you 8 years ago we shouldn't have acted the way we did and since I know i'm responsible for what happpened to you I ask for your forgiveness, We all do." Yui said sincrely.

Shuichi looked at the three women, he knew they meant it but he needed to vent. "It took you 8 years to apologize! because of the three of you I expreienced something no kid or even adult should experience!" screamed Shuichi. He lowered his voice when he remembered he was still in the hospital.

"I don't understand why you did it in the first place you could have h-helped me when those m-men came I s-screamed for your help but all you did was walk away and as I recall _Yui _you showed no mercy to me at all." Shuichi said his voice low and his voice broke every few words. Shuichi looked to the three waiting...

But they did not say anything to counter, instead Yui slowly kneeled infront of Shuichi and bowed her head. "I'am truly sorry and i understand if you cannot forgive me but please find it in your heart to at least forgive Hina and Tamiko. They were reluctant to hurt you from the very beginning."

Shuichi nodded and the two sighed but Yui kept her head bowed. Shuichi and let out a sigh when he saw that Yui was still on the floor. "Yui-san" started Shuichi his voice calm and gentler. " If you really want my forgiveness Yui-san then I will forgive you if you do me a couple of favors."

Yui looked up determined " I do and will."

"Okay then first of all, please get off of the ground it kinda makes me feel uncomfortable." Shuichi said with a smile. Yui was suprised as she looked up at the smiling teen the whole time the've been here it seemed that Shuichi was never going to forgive him but now he was smiling.

* * *

It was then decided in a couple of minutes that Yui was the only one to do the favors Shuichi had in mind and Hina and Tamiko coud go ahead and leave. Shuichi looked up at Yui. 

"You know when I said favors its not gonna hurt i'm not one for revenge i just needed to vent earlier." explained Shuichi.

Yui smiled 'This kid is way too nice how could we have ever hurt him.' she thought.

"Well first things first could you please sign me out of this hospital I hate being in here."

* * *

Shuichi was suprisingly comfortable around Yui she had an aura kind of like a mother's. Right now Yui and him were driving back Shuichi's place. Shuichi's favor was to drive him home since Dr. Mim said he should drive right now; just for safety. Before the ride back they had eaten at a near by restaurant for dinner. Shuichi and her started to converse about the lives they had and both seemed at ease and what happened 8 years ago was forgotten. 

Shuichi noticed something on Yui's left hand . "Are you married?"

Yui laughed and showed her left hand while keeping her right hand on the wheel "Yes for about 2 years now and we've got a 1 year old baby daughter."

Shuichi just smiled and said "Eiri-nii is back from US you know."

"Really, do you two still get along?" asked Yui with a smile but it was uneasy. "Yeah" Shuichi blushed then noticed Yui's expression. "Are you worried that he'll be mad at you because of what you did?" Yui only nodded in response. "You don't have to worry," Shuichi started and finished his explanation looking out the window. "No one knows about you, Hina-san and Tamiko-san. I didn't mention anthing before the two men appeared I had said that i couldn't recall anything."

"I see" answered Yui with a frown. Silence soon took over and the atmophere tensed so when Shuichi's phone rang he was grateful. "Moshi moshi."

_"Aniki where are you? Hiro-nii and Eiri-san are here at the apartment were worried about you."_

"What! you have nothing to worry about I'm going home right now... Am I on speaker?"

_"Yes onii-san you are."_ said Mayna the next voice he heard was Hiro's_ "I saw the garage door opened and your car was not there and honestly we've been trying to contact you since 6:30 and its 9:00 right now, we got worried. Eiri-san is here because aparently you two haven't seen each other for a week."_

Shuichi let out a sigh. "I was bored so i decided to go for a ride. I'll be there soon."

_"Where are you Shuichi?"_ asked Hiro seriously _"What time will you get here?"_

"Uhm..." He couldn't exactly lie on what time he got there so "I'll probably be there in..." Shuichi then remembered he hadn't been paying attention to the road and he didn't know when they'd get there. Yui noticed that Shuichi had no idea so she answered hearing the question. "We'll probably get there in an hour Shuichi."

Hiro Mayna and Yuki heard and all three of them shouted. _"Are you with a woman?!"_

Shuichi winced from the shout and almost dropped the phone. " What the hell! What's wrong with that?" asked Shuichi a little annoyed.

_"Okay now I'm curios more than worried."_ said Hiro. "_You were bored, now it will take you an hour to get home and you've got a woman with you. Do you have like a secret lover or something."_

Shuichi blushed. "No. I don't she's an old friend. I'll explain later. I'll talk to you later." And Shuichi hanged up. Yui looked at him and smiled "Maybe I shouldn't have talked."

* * *

Little did Shuichi know that at the other side of that phone call a quiet blonde was frowning with his head down. Thinking 'If you were bored Shuichi why didn't you go to me?'

* * *

**A/N: Was that a good enough encounter?**

**The three women are the ones that beat up Shuichi 8 years ago. They are now 24 years old. Sorry that Shu and Yuki haven't officialy gotten together and that they haven't had an alone time. I'll see what i can do about that. Let me just finish this part about the past.**


	15. Confront

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**Confront**

Shuichi and Yui were now parking at the garage at Shuichi's apartment. As the roaring of the engine stopped silence decended upon the two in the car. Shuichi gave Yui a look and asked if she'd come up to the apartment with her since she was probably already expected anyways.

Yui smiled then lightly frowned then took a deep breath as if she was about to go into battle. Shuichi had already stepped out of the car and was wating for Yui to come out. When Yui came out a thought hit Shuichi as he saw how stiff Yui's posture was. He walked up to her then smiled slightly.

"Yui-san no need to worry, You should relax I'm not about to rat you out with people who I know will show no mercy." stated Shuichi Yui winced visibly and Shuichi hurriedly said "I'm sorry I wasn;t rying to scare you or anything its just that fair warning my over-protective bestfriend, little sister and crush are in my apartment."

Yui looked at Shuichi with a smile, that kind of looked like a smirk. "I'm guessing then that Eiri-san is you over protective crush?"

Shuichi blushed and shrugged the comment and both headed in Shuichi's apartment.

As they were nearing the door both heard two people having a conversation; whom Shuichi recognize as his little sister and Hiro.

"Who do you think Shuichi brought with him?" thought Hiro aloud.

"I don't know, honestly he may be my brother but I practically don't know anything about him." replied Mayna rather dissappionted.

Shuichi slowly opened the door and the moment he said "Tadaima" he was greeted with avery big bear hug from Mayna. All of them had a little renioun as if they hadn't seen each other in a while. Eiri and Yui just stood across from each other.

Soon Shuichi was back to reality and introduced Yui to them. "This is a friend of mine Nakari Yui."

"My name Shindou Mayna, nice to meet you!" said Mayna.

"Nakano Hiroshi, please to meet you" greeted Hiro.

"Usuge Eiri" and bowed his head. In return Yui flashed a smile but when Shuichi had introduced her; She couldn't help but feel like Shuichi was being sarcastic. 'I mean come on I beat the crap out of him 8 years ago and now he's introducing me as his friend?!'

All of them soon got to talking Shuichi making up a lie about how he knew someone 7 years older than him. It was fairly easy. They shared small talk through the night while Mayna was fast asleep on Shuichi's lap.

Hiro sat next to Shuichi and Eiri stood near Shuichi, all the while stealing a few glances. This action may seem unnoticed but Yui sure caught it.

After a few laughters and yawns Shuichi put Mayna to bed then Hiro and him made the last batch of coffee so that Yui could go home. The two made their way to the kitchen leaving Eiri and Yui alone.

Yui straightened up a little and made a decicion so shestood up and neared the blonde and took out a small peice of paper from her purse and handed it to Eiri. Eiri took it and quickly read it, his eyes narrowed the slightest bit butthen nodded and placed it in his back pocket. Shuichi and Hiro entered and soon the night came to an end. 

* * *

Shuichi and Yui neared the gate and stopped.

"I couldn't help but notice how you and Eiri-san seem to...uhm...admire each other." Yui said with a smile and a small chuckle escaping her lips as she saw Shuichi blush.

"But Shindou-san." Stated Yui seroiusly as she gave a low respectable bow for Shuichi

"I'am truly sorry for what I did. You say that you've forgiven me and as much as I want to believe that I know deep down you really haven't; you probably never will"

Shuichi frowned at Yui's statement then narrowed his eyes but no venom were in his gaze it was unreadable.

"You may be right Nakari-san. Out of all of you, you were the one I despised the most, the one I wanted to suffer." Yui flinched but listened to what Shuichi had to stay her head still bowed.

"I wanted to make you feel what I felt when you turned your back on me, when I _cried _for your help and _screamed_ out." Shuichi's face still held no emotions as he said this. He wanted to cry or throw a tantrum ,anything, really he wanted to but he had to close this door once and for all and he was going to do it in a peaceful manner.

Shuichi made a hand gesture telling Yui to look at him and stand up straight and so she did.

"You waited _too long_ to apologize and as long as i think it took you I still appreciate it. If only we met at a different situation Yui-san" finished Shuichi with a sad smile.

Yui looked at him then wondered how he change his attitude so quickly.

"Nakari-san what happened in the past is the past and as much as I hate to admit it and as much as it hurts for you to hear it, I'm afraid you're right. I can never forget what happened but gradually I will come to forgive you, I already started to. I'm not really one for revenge after all."

Yui smiledthen before leaving asked one more question "Do you love him?"

Shuichi smiledwidely and anwered with "For 8 years now."

Yui soon left with a wave and a bow, Shuichi just waved and gave her a smile. Shuichijust watched her retreating figure.

Shuichi smiled then frowned when she was no longer in view. Shuichi stared out at the clear dark skies not a single thought in his head that is of course untill he felt arms encircle around him.

Yuki had been watching the conversation shared between the two, though he could not hear what they were talking about he didn't like Shuichi's look during the time. It was serious enough for Shuichi to unleash his uncharacteristic gaze.

So Yuki thought 'I'll make him forget about whatever it was and have a little fun.' Shuichi hasn't noticed him much through the night; and he did not like that so he's making it known.

Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist. Shuichi had recognize him and had let the action take place, he was smiling, but then blushed scarlet.

Yuki rested his head on Shuichi's shoulder as his hands were kept warm in Shuichi's front pockets. "You forgot about me..." said Yuki in a whipered kind of whining tone. _"...Shu-chan"_ Shuichi shivered and blushed deeper feeling Yuki's warm breath on his neck. and plus the way Yuki had said his name...well lets just say it was far from an _innocent_ tone.

Shuichi stuttered in reply while Yuki smirked "I-I'm sorry Yuki-nii---" Shuichi was interupted as Yuki spoke again.

"Can you please drop the nii-san to my name...Shu" Yuki whispered as he nuzzled Shuichi's neck with a pleased smile plastered on his face. Shuichi could only nod as a reply no longer trying to talk cause comeon he was pretty sure that his voice was longgone.

"Ne Shu...lets go out on Friday and I'm not taking 'no' as an answer. I'll pick you up after your classes are over. ok." Shuichi nodded again his mind not even registring that Yuki just asked him out.

Yuki then smiled wider he lifted his head but kept his hand where it was. Yuki made Shuichi turn his head then face him. Yuki smiled even wider then slowly made sure that Shuichi's body was near his as much as possible. When it wasn't Yuki pulled him closer then slowly he placed his lips on Shuichi's. His eyes open the whole time wanting to see Shuichi's reaction.

Seeing Shuichi's never fading blush and the way his eyes flattered close even before their lips touched that Yuki knew it was more than the reaction he expected and he loved it. 

Yuki slowly glided his tongue between Shuichi's lips as him asking for entrance but even before Shuichi could comply to the request, Yuki pulled away at least a good 2 feet away from him. Shuichi stared at Yuki wide-eyed and breathless.

Yuki smiled as if nothing happened "Goodnight Shu!" Then he stepped one foot forward and gave Shuichi another quick kiss goodbye on the lips. As he walked away he made sure that Shuichi saw him lick his lips as is saying _'yummy'_

Shuichi blushed deeper and could not even a utter a single syllable...

Yuki walked down the street with a grin on his face. 'Two kisses in less than 7 minutes! Damn if I'm this happy because of a simple kiss I wonder what I would feel if I was able to pin him against a wall or down a be--' Yuki then stopped and decided a good smack upside the head was neccesary, mentally of course. He didn't have time for these kinds of thoughts right now he had another matter to deal with right now.

Yuki walked along the sidewalk andthen soon his happy face turned into that of a frown to an unreadable expression. He fished out the piece of paper Yui gave him and re-read it.

Eiri-san,

I would very much like to talk to you, I need to discuss an important matter with you. If you still do not want to have a talk with me maybe you'll change your mind when I say that its about Shindou-san. Please meet me at a night club called Distant Tears.  
Nakari Yui.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! -sigh- I put in a little Yuki/Shu time there too...I need to start making their relationship known. Sorry I know its short but its the best I can do right now... And plus I kind of need a little bit of help...NEXT CHAPTER: Yui is going to tell Yuki about the events that took place 8 years ago and I don't know how Yuki should react, especially since Yui is going to tell him that she beat Shuichi up first then that was the start of it all and Yui is going to tell him all of this in a public night club... If you've got any got anyideas on how Yuki should react please let me know...**

**Oh and I posteda storiesit just kept nagging at me so I decided to post it.**

**Never Get Attached- K/Hiro-One shot...maybe..**

**Oh and please review**


	16. A Night In Your Arms

**Nii-san? Lover?**

_Last Night I had a crazy dream. Wish was granted just for me, it could be for anything, I didn't ask for money, or a mansion in Malibu, I simply wished for one more day with you... One more day, one more time. One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied, but then again;  
I know what it would do, leave me wishing still, for one more day with you.._

**A Night In Your Arms**

Yuki walked along the sidewalk stopping when he saw the neon lights that read Distant Tears. Yuki slightly narrowed his eyes when he saw Yui at the entrance. He stepped infront of Yui and said "What is it?" Yuki didn't like beating around the bush especially when it concerned Shuichi.

"Why don't we go in first." Suggested Yui. Yuki gave a nod and both went inside. The lights were dim and music played. Yuki ordered a drink and so did Yui. Yuki took a swig of his drink and looked at Yui directly in the eye. Yui shifted a little not liking the gaze Yuki held.

She was about to back down, she hasn't even said anything about the subject but Yuki already looked so serious and well scary.

"Well, what is it?" asked Yuki impatiently.

Yui took a sip of her drink, took a deep breath, as if she was going into battle any never see the light of day. "Okay, first of all please let me finish my story completly before saying anything."

Yuki gave a nod and motioned for her to continue.

" I don't know if I have the right to say anything but I feel that I need to. Shuichi's too forgiving for his own good, not that I don't appreciate it." She took a pause a drank again. 'I feel like i'm signing a contract to go to hell'

Yui continued and once agin the tale was told. Yui started but instead of saying she and her friends beat Shuichi up she said that some girls in the high school did and from there she explained the rest.

Yuki had instantly felt a wave of emotions flood inside him the moment he registered what Yui was saying. He stayed silent but his eyes were icy and hard. Complete hatered were shown.

'Shuichi got hurt because of me, Shuichi, _my_ Shuichi was touched.' Yuki had instinctively tighten his grip and the glass he was holding shattered and the contents spilled through his hands.

Yui jumped a little, 'Damn I knew I was going to get a reaction but still, he's frightening.' thought Yui. She was so absorbed in being so scared she didn't notice Yuki stand up and head for the exit. Once she noticed she stood up and followed.

Yui saw Yuki standing just outside, his fist shaking and knuckles white. "Who and where are the men now?" Asked Yuki dangerously. Yui took a deep breath and replied. "I don't know who they were; At the time I believe they were university students, they were sent to jail for rape, abuse and child molest."

Yuki calmed even by just a teeny tiny bit, even though it wasn't noticeble. His eyes were still icy and hard. His facial expression was of distaste and anger.

"What about the high school girls that beat up Shuichi?" asked Yuki. At this Yui tensed and took a deep breath.

"I did it." stated Yui.

"What?" asked Yuki turning glaring at Yui he's eyes glinting from the moonlight. Yuki tensed and his voice hitched as she spoke again.

"It was me; I beat him up in the alley way and let him get raped. (1) He begged for my help but I just turned and walked away."

"You let him get raped?!" Yuki couldn't control it anymore, he was too angered and he needed to take it out on someone. Yuki advance Yui his hands balled in a fist. He raised his arm; Yui noticing what was coming took in a breath and intantly closed her eyes backing up against the wall of the club and waiting for the pain to come.

BAM! was all that was heard and Yui's loud gasp and fast intake of shallow breaths.

* * *

Shucihi walked back to his apartment with a blush on his face and his finger tips tracing his own lips as he remebered the feeling of Yuki's lips against his. He let out a sigh and then headed to the kitchen and got something to drink. He looked at the time on the mircowave and sighed his cheecks back to its natural color and his smile was replaced by a frown.

"What's the matter? You were all flushed when you came in." asked Hiro.

"Yuki kissed me and then asked me out on Friday." replied Shuichi.

"That would explain your flustered expression earlier but not the frown you curretly have now." said Hiro.

Shuichi walked past Hiro and went to the balcony. He rested his arms on the railing with the glass of juice in his right hand.

"Yui should be with Yuki now."

"What?"

"Yui's probably telling Yuki about what happened 8 years ago,"

"How do you know they're together? More importantly who is Yui to you? How could she know about that?"

"I had my susspicion when we went to get the last batch of coffee and plus Yui kind of hinted, I guess. Yui is just a...friend. And she just...knows" explained Shuichi obvious that he was hesitating and that did not go unnoticed.

"Okay so obviously you're not telling me something but, looks like your set on not telling me so I'l let it drop."

"Thank you." whispered Shucihi turning to face Hiro with a small smile. Hiro only nodded and stood next to Shuichi admiring the night sky, with the stars and the cresent moon above.

* * *

Yui's breath had hitched and she could practically swear that her heart stoped.

Yuki's fist had purposly missed Yui and Yuki's fist met the wall right beside Yui's ear.(2)

Yuki was looking down his bangs hiding his eyes. His arms still raised to the wall. His knuckles were bleeding from the impact against the wall but he could care less.

"How dare you show your face infront of Shuichi again." It wasn't meant to be a question and Yui knew; her breathing still hadn't calmed down.

"I-I came to a-apologize." replied Yui.

"Well then your either really stupid or not thinking straight to come talk to me." Yuki paused. "I'm not as forgiving as Shuichi is."

"I know what I'm doing I came to tell you because I thought you should know." said Yui getting her courage back.

Yuki stepped back and the two stared at each other. Time was slow especially for Yui but she decided to keep her mouth closed.

Yuki turned around his head still down bangs covering his eyes again. "Just go." (3)

Yui looked up to Yuki's back walking away. Yui only gave Yuki a bow even when she knew he couldn't see. Tears flowed past her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered and made her way back home to be with her family.

Yuki walked to Shuichi's apartment his lean figure shaking with reasons unknown to him.

Soon he found himself infront of Shuichi's front door, but before he could knock on the door, it opened revealing Hiro. Hiro stood there for a couple of seconds before sighing and speaking.

"Please take care of him." With that Hiro walked past Yuki but he didn't miss the look in Yuki's eyes and the slight redness in them but he chose not to comment on it.

Yuki walked in and saw Shuichi at the balcony staring at the cresent moon in the sky. Yuki walked towards Shuichi with Shuichi not having a clue that someone was there.

"Shuichi."

Said person turned his hair swaying with the wind, Shuichi looked up at Yuki. No words were spoken but the two soon found themselves in each others arms in a comforting embrace. Shuichi had felt comfort the moment he was held, being with Yuki is something he would always want. Shuichi noticed Yuki's slightly reddish pinkish eyes but chose not to say anything.

Shuichi and Yuki soon found themselves back in the apartment both were sitting down on the sofa with Shuichi on Yuki's lap with his back against Yuki's chest Yuki's arms wrapped around him.

Just then Shuichi's eyes caught something red.

"Yuki! You're bleeding!"

"Huh? oh yeah I didn't even notice." answered Yuki eyeing his hand.

Shuichi stood up dragging Yuki along with him. They headed inside the bathroom with Shuichi soaked Yuki's hand and cleaned it off.

"How can you be so reckless, what did you hit?" scolded Shuichi drying the hand and putting some ointment on it.

"Just a wall."

"What do you mean just a wall, doesn't it hurt?" asked Shuichi concered.

"Its just a cut, you don't have to worry, but--"

"But, what?" asked Shuichi looking up to look at Yuki's golden eyes.

"It is a wound, it might help if you kissed it." suggested Yuki with a smile. Shuichi blushed and Yuki let out a soft chuckling saying "I was only kidding" But didn't finish when he felt a pair of soft lips againt his knuckles.

Shuichi looked up again still holding Yuki's hand in his with a shy smile. "Happy?"

"If you were going to agree so easily I would have said my lips hurt." Yuki said with a smirk.

Shuichi blushed "YUUKI." said Shuichi in a whining tone. Yuki then realized something.

Yuki smiled lovingly making Shuichi blush even more. "W-What?"

"You dropped nii-san to my name." stated Yuki still smiling.

Shuichi looked down and mummbled. "You were the one who said to."

"Yeah, I know." Yuki leaned down and placed a kiss on Shuichi's pink cheeks.

The two went back to the living room and the sat down. They watched tv while laying down with a blanket wrapped around both of them.

after a comfortable silence just watching whatever was on tv it soon turned to a subject less comfortable.

"Yui told me you know."

"I kind of guessed."

"Are you not mad at her? You seem pretty comfortable around her even after what she did."

"I'm not mad, i forgave her."

"What about those men?" After those words came out Yuki felt Shuichi tensed.

"Shuichi?" Yuki tried to look at Shuichi but he kept looking away.

"I never really talked about_ them_. I mean i always tried to avoid the subject when it came up." explained Shuichi his voice going softer at each word, Yuki knew Shuichi was shaken up since well, he was trembling.

"You don't have to say anything more." Yuki would have been angry but he knew it wouldn't make Shuichi feel any better. Shuichi buried his face at the crook of Yuki's neck and setteled in as his trembling body soon calmed.

After a few minutes Yuki felt something wet drop at his neck and the hand resting on top of his chest clutched on his shirt, that's when he tighten his hold on Shuichi and tried to comfort him as best as he could.

It seemed to work sinced Shuichi sobs seemed to slow down. (4)

"Better?" asked Yuki stroking Shuichi's back then going to his hair.

Shuichi nodded and mumbled out "ah-huh."

Yuki continued to hold him tightly, not that Shuichi minded of course, it felt...nice.

Shuichi let out a yawn a sure sign that he needed sleep. "Tired."

"Yeah I think I'm gonna sleep now."

"Okay then I'm gonna go home." said Yuki, he let go of Shuichi reluctuntly and stood up to stretch a little he said goodbye and was about to leave when he felt a hand pull on the hem of his shirt. He looked to Shuichi and saw him looking down seeming like the floor was so interesting.

"What is it?" asked Yuki softly.

"C-Can you stay here?" asked Shuichi blushing and voice hopeful even though he did stutter. Yuki's eyes widen at the request but smiled "Sure, but where will I sleep?" Yuki knew what Shuichi meant and he loved the idea of sleeping next to Shuichi and wake up beside him but he wanted to hear him say it even just 'sleep next to me.'"

"With me, unless you mind of course." Yuki caught the tone of disappointment when Shuichi said this so he decided not say anything further. Instead he sat back down on the couch and gave Shuichi a smile as he took Shuichi's hand in his and he slightly pulled on Shuichi signaling him to lie down with him.

Soon both of them were back lying on the couch. Yuki's right arm was wrapped around Shuichi's waist and his left hand behind his head. Shuichi's head rested on Yuki's shoulder while his hand rested on Yuki's chest.

"Thank you for staying." said Shuichi in a groggy voice and a small yawn passing through his lips.

"No problem, you should get some rest now." Shuichi nodded.

As Shuichi's eyes were about to fully close he opened his eyes again.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?" hummed Yuki. Shuichi moved a little and since Yuki had his eyes closed he didn't see Shuichi's face come closer to his.

Shuichi smiled and slowy closed the gap between them. Shuichi kissed Yuki on the lips making Yuki's eyes shot open and widen as he saw that what he felt was not a hallucination.

As soon as Shuichi knew that Yuki had opened his eyes he slowly pulled away and shifted and setteled back in Yuki's arms nuzzling in Yuki's neck before going to sleep and hiding the blush that came on his cheeks.

After coming out of the shock that Shuichi had kissed _him_ on the lips, he placed both of his arms around Shuichi's waist and followed Shuichi's to dreamland. Tightening his hold on his Shu-chan.

_A day, a night, an hour, a minute, a second with you, Is something I'll always wish for._

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chappy 16... I was going to update yesterday but our internet connection was disconnected, Its kind of going on and off.**

**1) Yui feels that she should take it on herself even though she wasn't alone in the act. She was the leader after all.**

**2) I can't picture Yuki hitting a woman so this was the best I could think of, Sorry if you were expecting more...**

**3) Like I said this was the best I could do, I was kind of drawing a blank as to what to do...**

**4) Shuichi is crying because even though it was 8 years ago the memories will always stay with him.**

**Thank You for reading! Please review!**


	17. Kisses, Tears and I Love You

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**Kisses, Tears and I Love You!**

Yuki woke up to the person he loved the most and a smile came straight to his lips. Yuki stroked Shuichi's hair as softly and gentle as he could as to not wake up up his sweet little angel.

Yuki nuzzled in his face on top of Shuichi's head. 'His hair smells like straberry.' was the first thing he thought of. He smiled wider and shifted a little to get more comfortable and hugged Shuichi tighter.

Shuichi stirred a little but other than that he made no sign of waking up. Yuki watched Shuichi sleep admiring him as much as he could. He traced Shuichi's cheek and kissed him. On the forehead, the cheeks and hesistated on kissing him on the lips, but the memory of last night made him confident that it would be okay.

He smlied once again and he knew that if he was around Shuichi more often he would never have frown on his face. After moving away from Shuichi's lips he heard a gasp of shock and looked to the owner.

He saw a little girl with long brown hair with same purple eyes as his Shu. He guessed that she must be Mayna, Shu's younger sister. Yuki saw Mayna's shocked expression and started to analize the position he was in.

His arms wrapped around Shu's waist with Shuichi slightly on top of him fast asleep not to mention to an on looker it may look like he was taking advantage of the boy as he just kissed him.

Mayna watched on and after getting over the initial shock she glared and as Yuki saw that she was upset he made sure to make things straight. I mean if he wanted to be with Shuichi he should make a good impression on the family.

(Mayna remembers Yuki from before in the restaurant but she isn't sure if that blonde was really Yuki or not. So right now she isn't sure if the man with Shuichi is Yuki or not)

"I can explain." Yuki said softly he shifted a little and stood up. 'Damn Shuichi's a heavy sleeper.' Thought Yuki as Shuichi made no move to wake up.

"You better." said Mayna her glare never wavering.

The two stepped out on the balcony and closed the sliding door.

"Well?"

"Well first of all my name is Eiri 'Yuki' Uesugi." At the mention of his name Yuki notice that Mayna seem to soften his gaze but he continued.

"I'm a friend of Shuichi's and he invited me to sleep over here for the night."

"Is that so Eiri-san? Do you know Hiro-niisan?" asked Mayna.

"Uhm...Yeah."

"Shuichi and Hiro are the best of friends ever since they were kids."

"Yeah I know that..." Yuki didn't really know where this was headed but none the less he listened.

"I'm glad you know that, then let me tell you something. In all the times I've been around them not once have I ever seen them hug each other the way you were hugging onii-san earlier.Don't interupt!" said Mayna as he saw Yuki's mouth about to open.

"Most importantly. Not once have I seen them KISS each other." Yuki looked a little troubled he didn't know how to explain himself so he said the simplest way of explaining.

"I'm inlove with your brother." Mayna looked a little suprised but she then continued.

"I don't believe that you can kiss someone because of a **one-sided love**." Mayna said harshly. But as soon as she saw Yuki's expression she regretted it immediately.

Yuki looked and felt like someone just stabbed his heart over and over again then beaten him to a pulp enough for him to get sent to the E.R. His posture was no longer relaxed he was tensed and if you watched closely he was slightly trembling. His eyes were dark and looked like there were unshed tears in the corner of his eyes.

Yuki stood silently all confidence lost. Mayna continued.

"I suggest you leave now and I mean leave! I don't want some gay guy around my big brother." As Mayna send this she crossed her fingers behind her back and silently prayed that Yuki would go against her. She wanted to make sure someone loved and cared about Shuichi with all their heart and wouldn't betray him she wanted to make sure Yuki wasn't faking and this was the only way to know for sure. 'Please fight for Aniki'

At this words Yuki seem to come back to reality instantly.

"Excuse me?" Yuki said and tried his best to lower his death glare but he was pissed.

Mayna saw Yuki change from a hurt puppy to a wolf about to bite.

Yuki didn't wait for an answer and continued to talk.

"You may be Shuichi's younger sister but that doesn't give you the right to tell me to leave him alone. I love your brother wether you like it or not I will stay by his side wether it be just friends or he can accept me as his boyfriend! As much as I wanted to be accepted by Shuichi's family I can't force you to like me just as you can't force me to stop loving him orto stop being around him. I lost him once I'm not going to let that happen again."

"And if he told you to leave him alone?" Asked Mayna in a gentler tone which suprisingly Yuki didn't notice.

"Then...I will..." Yuki said softly looking down to the floor.

Mayna smiled. The fact Yuki confessed, the way he lost hope and got it back the moment he thought that he wasn't allowed to see onii-san and the sudden outburst that seemed out of character she knew that Yuki cared and so.

Mayna walked up to Yuki and Yuki looked at Mayna.

"I'm glad that Onii-san has you." Mayna hugged Yuki. "Eiri-nii-san."

Yuki smiled and hugged her in a friendly way. "If it isn't clear by the way, I approve if you want to pursue a relationship with my brother."

Yuki smiled and said thank you. "I just hope Shuichi and the rest of your family agree."

Mayna stepped back and then narrowed her eyes. Yuki thought about the things he said nothing came to mind that would make the girl mad so why the sudden glare.

"Eiri-san, If you hurt Aniki you will regret it. I may be a kid but that doesn't mean I can't find anyone that can ruin your life because believe me I can and will.

"I wouldn't ever hurt him or let anyone hurt him and if for some reason I fail to that then do whatever you want, I'm sure I'll deserve it."

And with that the seriousness ended.

Shuichi woke up to smell a delicious aroma. Breakfast. He woke up to see Mayna giggling and helping Yuki in the kitchen.

"Eiri-niisan hurry up Onii-san going to wake up when he smells food so it has to be ready."

"If I hurry too much then it won't be cooked and plus there's pancakes on the table already May-chan." said Yuki in a soft voice.

Shuichi smiled and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and walked over to the kitchen.

"Since when were you two best friends?" asked Shuichi with a smile.

"Onii-san! your awake! I made Eiri-nii-san make breakfast."

Shuichi laughed.

Shuichi excused himself to get ready then the three sat to eat breakfast. The two siblings agreed that they loved Yuki's cooking and hoped to taste it again soon. Yuki smiled and said that he would again sometime, hopefully soon.

Afterwards they watched a movie that Mayna had picked out. Shuichi and Yuki sat next to each other with Mayna in between them. It ended with a happily ever after and Mayna turned it off to watch a cartoon.

Yuki soon had to leave afterwards.

* * *

**With Yuki**.

Yuki went home with a smile on his face. As he walked through the doors he heard what he expected.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Yuki turned to see a pissed of Mika. Yuki sighed inwardly but on the outside he still had a smile on his lips. Nothing can bring him down and plus Mika always does this anyway, she gets pissed, Tohma comes, and asks a question, then silence, then Mika calms down.

"Eiri where have you been you didn't even come home last night...and what with the smile?" Asked Tohma.

"I was with Shuichi for the whole night yesterday and were going on a date on friday." Said Yuki with a wider smile.

Tohma smiled "That explains that" Tohma turned motioning for Mika to do the same but Mika stayed still.

"Eiri are you sure that boy even likes you? Remember that--" Mika was cut of short when Yuki's smile vanished and his face became cold and his eyes narrawed.

"I know what you're going to say and before you do, You don't even know what happened?!" Yuki was frustrated why was Mika so against Shuichi?

"Well do _you_ Eiri?!" Mika shouted back.

"Yes I **do **and I hate myself for ever doubting him!" That's where Yuki broke down. He came to realize just what happened to Shuichi. Shuichi was hurt and molested he could have been raped and it was all because of some high school girls that were jealous. It was because of him.

Yuki fell to the ground with tears in his eyes as he punched the floor making his knuckles bleed once again. His fury from last night came back to him. The only reason he calmed down last night was because Shuichi didn't need him in rage. Shuichi needed comfort at the time.

Mika and Tohma stood in shock as they saw Yuki have a break down.

"E-Eiri." asked Tohma reluctuntly. After some akwardness Mika decided to be the big sister and hugged Yuki and led him on the couch and both Mika and Tohma tried to calm him down.

After what seemed like a life time Yuki fell asleep in his older sisters arms. He hadn't cried like that since well since he was baby. Sure he cried but when he cried he didn't make a sound tears just fell and soon he'd wipe them off and it would seem like he didn't even shed any tears.

"I wonder what he found out?" wondered Tohma aloud. Mika just sighed and continued to wrap Yuki's hand in a bandage, they'll talk to Eiri tomorrow.

When the morning came and they had asked Yuki he just said that it wasn't his place to say anything and that they should just trust him when he says that Shuichi had a good reason and was long forgiven.

Mika and Tohma of course noticed that Yuki looked so exhausted. It was depressing and made them wonder what happened to the little pink haired boy to make Yuki so affected and hurt.

Mika regretted ever opening her mouth, if she didn't maybe or most likely Eiri would still be smiling like he just won the lottery.

* * *

**Friday**

Friday came fast and Shuichi happily hopped out of bed. He took a shower and started singing even when he walked to school he was singing with a huge grin on his face.

"Well aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'am. I got a date with the person I've been inlove with since I was 9, who wouldn't be thrilled?" Shuichi walked through the school grounds with a very happy aura around him. Of course his admirers took this chance to ask him out thinking they had a chance since he was so happy today.

To their dissappiontement everytime someone asked him out he said the same thing. "Sorry but I've got a date!" By the time it was lunch everyone who liked Shuichi or had a crush on him knew he had a date and everyone was guessing who it was.

Shuichi went through his classes in a daze and all of his teachers were suprised when for the first time he didn't get the right answers to their questions. The teachers let it pass for now, they thought maybe he wasn't feeling well.

* * *

Yuki woke up with the sun in his eyes. He squinted a little and put his hand over his eyes then a huge smile made its way on his lips. 'Its friday, I've got a date...with Shuichi.' Yuki instantly jumped up from the bed but he had to stop and keep still for a moment as he felt dizziness wash over him. After keeping still and shaking his head lightly he made his way to the bathroom and got ready.

After taking a shower and fixing up he then realize that his date wasn't 'till this afternoon. He walked over to the full-lenght mirror with a pout. 'Damn I got too excited...what the hell am I suppose to do 'till then.'

Yuki walked out of his room to the kitchen. Mika and Tohma sat at the kitchen drinking coffee and with Tohma looking through the newspaper. The couple would have chocked at their drink as they saw Yuki walk to the kitchen. Tohma smirked after the initial shock was gone.

"Are you...pouting Eiri?" asked Mika with a light chuckle escaping her lips.

Tohma out right laughed. "I can't believe that the little pink headed boy can make you pout like a spoiled little kid!"

After the past few days Tohma had been able to convince Mika to just accept Shuichi after all Yuki has fallen way too deep already. Mika had agreed and she had talked to Yuki about it and ever since Mika, like when they were younger had joined Tohma into teasing Yuki about Shuichi through the week. Yuki didn't exactly like the teasing part but he was glad that Mika was back and she wasn't pissy about it anymore.

"I forgot that my date wasn't till this afternoon." Yuki said as he poured fresh brewed coffee into a cup.

"Got too excited huh? Just wait a little longer otouto I'm sure you'll get him soon." said Mika with a smile.

"What the hell am I suppose to do till then?"

"How about writing you still got a dead line you know maybe now with a muse you won't have a writers block anymore." stated Tohma.

Yuki just nodded and left to his room to write his story as the words practically typed themselves.

Before Yuki knew it, it was time to pick Shuichi up. He went to the bathroom again and took a 10 minute shower to freshen up. He stared at his reflection for about a few minutes and then soon his smile turned to a frown.

Shuichi was hurt and molested he could have been raped and it was all because of some high school girls that were jealous.

It was because of him.

"Its because of me." Yuki whispered to himself as he continued to stare at his reflection.

"If I hadn't met him, if I hadn't followed him at the park, then he would have never gotten hurt. I--"

"Would you have wanted to NOT have met him at all?" asked a voice at the door. Yuki looked at the figure and saw Tohma leaning against the wall with the look of concern.

"Of course not! I love Shuichi, its just that I, I believe that he got hurt because of me. Worst of all I wasn't there to protect him and kept thinking that he forgot about me when he was--"

"Oh Eiri." Tohma walked up beside Yuki and comforted him in a one arm hug. Yuki cried for the second time that week.

After some time Eiri had finally calmed down some and straightened up. There was an akward silence but it looks like they both had a silent agreement to just forget about it for now.

Yuki turned to Tohma and smiled "Thank you."

After making sure he didn't look like he just cried, he headed toward the door and went out to the fresh air outside in contentment.

He walked to his car and headed to Shuichi's school.

* * *

When Yuki came to the school gates he had forgotten about earlier and focused on seeing his beloved. Yuki stopped and leaned on the wall beside the entrance gate which was also the exit. He pulled out his cell phone and called Shuichi on his cell. All thoughts about earlier was currently put aside.

After a few more minutes he heard multiple voices and as he looked up to see Shuichi. He smiled but frowned as he noticed the crowed of both boys and girls around his Shu. As the group came closer he finally heard what they were talking about.

"Come on Shuichi-kun! Just tell us who you're dating?!" Yuki had smiled at this and as he saw Shuichi about to answer he thought that right then 'Why not just make my-self known?'

"Shuichi" Yuki had called out the name so lovingly and sweet that every eyes soon turned to him in curiosity. While Shuichi had slowly looked up with a smile on his face.

The crowd's gazes shifted from Shuichi to Yuki back and forth and then after a few seconds a few girls just blurted it out.

"YOU'RE DATING A GORGEOUS BLONDE!!...GUY!!"(1) Shuichi's face at that moment felt like it was on fire. To make matter worse -his blush- Yuki walked up to him and put an arm around him and pulled him close to his body.

Shuichi turned his head to bury his extremely flustered face in Yuki's chest all the while mumbling " o hazukashii..."

Trying so hard to make his blush go away that he didn't notice how Yuki manage to get his class/schoolmates to leave. Shuichi feeling so comfortable in the arms of the ones he loves made no move to pull away. Of course Yuki wasn't in the slightest bit complaining.

He loved how Shuichi fit so perfectly in his arms. The warmth and simply holding on to the one he loves. After a couple more minutes Yuki led their way to his car.

Yuki of course had to let Shuichi go to drive and that made Shuichi whine a little and enter the car with a pout.

Yuki, after sitting down, looked at Shuichi with a small smile and leaned in to carress Shuichi's cheeks in which Shuichi leaned into and Yuki gave him a kiss on that very same spot.

Shuichi turned to him and gave him a shy smile in return.

Yuki started the car then smiled as he just put his left hand on the steering wheel and took Shu's hand in his right. Yuki didn't really know if that was ok since they hadn't really confessed anything...yet. But when he felt the slight squeeze and Shuichi's smiling and slightly blushing face turn to him he knew that it was more than ok.

Their date went well. They first went to a restaurant and ate dinner they stayed and talked about random things that happened in the past week. Yuki's break down was of course obviously not mentioned.

After they had gone into the mall. Yuki led them to a jewelry store.

"You still need a new chain for the locket I gave you Shu." (2) said Yuki.

Shuichi nodded and pulled out the heart shaped locket out of his pocket.

They went in and Shuichi instantly fell inlove with one of the chains is was a perfect fit and it matched with the locket, too bad it was so expensive. Yuki saw Shuichi look at one of the chains and he knew that Shuichi liked it and he actually did too so he bought it without a second thought. Shuichi had told him it didn't have to be that chain since it was so expensive.

Yuki answered calmly "Nothing is too expensive for my Shuichi and plus it looks beautiful on you."

Shuichi nodded with a blush and sincerely said "Thank you Yuki." then he stood on his tippy toes and placed a kiss on Yuki's cheek as a gesture of thanks.

As they walked out to head to the theater Shuichi asked a question that he'd been curios about.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't opened the locket, I still don't know what's inside."

Yuki blushed. "Not yet, I'll open it soon." Shuichi nodded but with the way Yuki acted it just made him more curios.

They continued their date and went to the movies Yuki had planned on seeing a horror film but Shuichi was against it. Shuichi had said that if they were watching a horror movie he'd rather be at home in the couch with a blanket. Shuichi picked a comedy instead that lasted for 2 hours.

After the movies they went through the park for walk. The night sky was clear, not very many stars were seen but the moon was brightly glowing. They walked hand in hand to sit at a bench near by.

Shuichi had leaned into Yuki's shoulder but when Yuki pulled him closer, his head now rested on Yuki's chest with his own arms wrapped around Yuki's neck. Shuichi yawned and rubbed at his eyes. The steady beating of Yuki's heart had lulled him to sleep.

Yuki had let Shuichi sleep for about a half an hour then woke him up. It was starting to become chilly. They didn't need to get sick.

"Shu, wake up." Yuki said softly as he slightly shook him awake.

"hmm?..." Shuichi slowly opened his eyes. After finally realizing they were still at the park and needed to get home Shuichi tightened his hold on Yuki not wanting to let go.

"Do you have to go home?" mumbled Shuichi against Yuki's chest. "Can't you stay with me?" asked Shuichi still half-asleep.

"Do you want me to?" asked Yuki as he moved some strands of hair away from Shuichi's eyes and kissed Shuichi's forhead.

"hmm-huh you can sleep with me tonight." Yuki nodded with a smile and lifted Shuichi to carry him to the car.

Shuichi gave Yuki his keys to the apartment and Yuki carried him to bed. After laying Shuichi down he slipped under the covers as well and cuddled to the warmth beside him. Yuki stayed awake for a while as he watched Shuichi sleep.

Yuki let out a contented sigh and kissed Shuichi on the forhead once again. Yuki right then looked so vulnerable. His eyes were soft but it held so much emotion. There was a hint of saddness, longing, desire and the one that was more visible in his eyes were love, love for the one that lay beside him.

Yuki sighed. "Shuichi..." whispered Yuki as he gently stroked Shuichi's soft pink hair.

"I love you so much..." Yuki shifted a little and cuddled with the sleeping pink bundle to a deep sleep.

So Yuki thought but when he had fallen asleep amethyst eyes shot open, wide awake from shock but after a few seconds Shuichi smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I know that I didn't really focus on the date too much but I just couldn't think of anything else so i just kind of spend things up.**

**1) This so reminds me of my cookiebear! lol Yeah I know embarrasing pet name! (well actually cookiebear isn't exactly blonde he just dyed his hair.)**

**2) Remember the chain snapped. If you forgot refer back to the end of chapter 10 or beggining of chapter 11. If you forgot about the necklace itself then refer back to chapter 6.**

**o hazukashii- embarassed/ashamed (am I right?)**

**Thanks for reading! please review!**


	18. I'am Not Happy!

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**I'am Not Happy!**

Shuichi was curretly sitting out on the balcony watching the sunrise as tears fell out of his eye. He sat on one of the chairs; the only visible movement he made was the rise and fall of his chest. He didn't bother wiping his tears because he was sure he couldn't stop it even if he tried.

Shuichi had fallen asleep with a smile and when he was awaken by his cell-phone vibrating, he still had a wide grin painted on his face; because when he turned to his side he had seen Yuki beside him sleeping. But when he answered his phone everything just came crashing down.

**Flashback**

_Shuichi woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating. He would have been upset about getting woken up before the sun was even up but waking up to see Yuki's gentle sleeping face beside him was something he'd love to see any morning._

_Shuichi walked out the room and headed to the living room to answer his phone. The sooner this was over the sooner he can watch his beloved sleep then wake up. And when Yuki woke up Shuichi planned on saying outright "I love you too"_

_"moshi moshi," answered Shuichi._

_"Shuichi, I hope you've been doing well. Shuichi's heart skipped a beat._

_"Grandma Yumi." Shuichi said in recognition. "I've been doing well...How about you?" asked Shuichi._

_"I've been doing wonderful, by the way dear I called the phone at home and no one answered, Are you not home?"_

_"No I'am home I just didn't hear it, I apologize." Shuichi was never a good lier and everyone knew that, but for some reason when he needed to lie to his grandmother he could lie like a pro._

_"Well thats alright dear, important thing is that I was able to get a hold of you. I called to let you know I'm coming home for a few weeks."_

_Shuichi's shocked face was far from happy but he answered as he feigned his happiness. "That's wonderful Gran, does okaa-san know?"_

_"I haven't told your mother I'm sure you'll inform her won't you?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Shuichi." 'That tone' thought Shuichi. 'It's the tone she uses whe she wants me to do something. It's the tone she uses when she thinks she's helping.'_

_"What is it Gran?" His heart stopped for a second as he asked this, he didn't know why but he had a bad feeling._

_"Shuichi dear..."_

_'Just get on with it!' Shuichi inwardly screamed._

_"I want you to meet someone." Hearing the tone his grandmother used he knew he couldn't say no. "She's a lovely young lady, she's sweet, responsible, and the next heiress to their small family buisiness. She can cook as well, she may make a wondeful wife someday soon."_

_"I don't understand." Shuichi simply stated, his eyes slightly narrowed._

_"Her name is Takeda Ellie; She is your fiance." Shuichi's mouth hung open as he lost feeling of his legs, his grip on his phone losened but he made sure not to drop it. Shuichi took a seat at one of the chairs as he listened to the fading voice of his grandnother._

_"Her family and I have arranged it. I expect you to treat her like a gentleman Shuichi." her voice was soon drowned with Shuichi's thoughts._

_'Fiance?! I don't want a fiance! I want Yuki! Oh my!-- Yuki what will he think about this?' Shuichi's inner self just wanted to yell at his grandmother and confess he had a boyfriend - well soon to be, suppose to be- But after thinking about it he knew once he's grandmother knew about this she'd only push the topic further._

_I'm sure Okaa-san won't agree to this arrangement._

_After a few more information about Ellie they both hang up._

**Endflashback**

"I don't want a fiance." whispered Shuichi to himself. 'I want Yuki, just Yuki.'

After a couple of minutes he called his mother and told her everything from the conversation earlier to the part Yuki had confessed without actually knowing he confessed to an awake Shuichi last night.

Just like he thought his mother hated the idea of an arranged marriage. But Yumiko had said they should play along for a while. Yumiko had been suspicious on why her mother suddenly arranged a marriage for Shuichi.

"I'll get you and your little sister a plane ticket for Osaka for tomorrow morning; be ready by then anata" Shuichi only nodded and said goodbye. He finally wiped his tears away and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, he'll break the news to both Yuki and Mayna after breakfast.

**At breakfast**

Shuichi's plan to confess when Yuki woke up was obviously postponed. Yuki and Mayna sat at the table and even though Shuichi was acting like his normal self they knew just that - he was acting. Something was wrong.

"Aniki is something wrong?" asked Mayna. Yuki looked up to Shuichi to see how he would react to the answer.

"No there isn't anything wrong but -Shuichi took a seat- We're scheduled to fly back to Osaka tomorrow morning." explained Shuichi to his sister not meeting Yuki's questioning and confused gaze.

"Why?"

"Grandma Yumi is coming home for a visit." Shuichi stood up and took the dirty dishes to the sink; End of conversation.

Mayna's eyes narrowed and Yuki didn't hesitate on asking thinking maybe Mayna knew something.

"What the matter?"

"Gran never listens to what anyone says she always has to be right and get what she wants. She always wants to know everything that happens to Shuichi and me. Main thing is she's trouble when around. Grandma Yumi never comes home to visit unless she wants something; in this case I'm guessing she wants aniki to do something."

"And Eiri-nii-san..."

"hmm?"

"She also approves of who Aniki and I date." Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"She's not what you'd call homophobic but she's close to it." Yuki only nodded his eyes looked at Shuichi for a moment till they narrowed and he looked outside.

**A/N: I updated in a week! yeah-hey for me! I'll try and update again next week! no promises though...**

**Thank you for reading, please review, it always makes my day!**


	19. Takeda Ellie and Nami Keiichi

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**Takeda Ellie and Nami Keiichi**

Shuichi and Mayna woke up early in the morning for their flight to Osaka, they needed to get home before their grandmother does. Shuichi and Mayna went through the crowd of people together as they made their way to the plane. Shuichi and Mayna sat at a window seat and Shuichi being the good big brother he is he gave the seat beside the window to Mayna. They sat in silence since Mayna knew his onii-san didn't want to talk.

Shuichi thought about yesterday. Yuki had tried to get him to talk about why he was so restless and what was so bad about going back to Osaka to meet his grandmother. Shuichi had did everthing he could so that they could avoid the topic. He just couldn't bring himself to tell the person he loves that he had a fiance. He just couldn't. Yuki wouldn't let it go, so since yesterday he'd been avoiding him. He sent a text message to Yuki saying they'd be leaving soon, he knew Yuki wouldn't be awake yet so it was the perfect time.

After a while Mayna fell asleep and so did Shuichi. They woke up to the sound of the announcement that they'd be landing soon. It was around the afternoon and the siblings were refreshed. They headed out to their house and sighed. Mayna happily went to the door while Shuichi took his time.

'Its been along time since I was last inside this house.' Shuichi looked at the two story house and sighed.

Their house wasn't that big it had 5 bedrooms upstairs and 1 downstairs 2 bathrooms at the second floor not inlcuding the bathroom in the masterbedroom and one downstairs. When you come in through the front door you'd see the living room and the stairs at the side of the door. If you came through the back door then you'd see the family room and the kitchen. They had a front garden and a small backyard.

Mayna ran up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. They also had house keepers that came once a week to clean up and they had called them today to stay and help around the house while their granmother and visitor were here.

Shuichi sighed as he was greeted with the people inside. They said their greeting and told them about their grandmother coming home. Shuichi didn't explain anything further so the house workers just went about their work.

Mayna looked at his onii-san she knew something was wrong but she had no idea what it was. Shuichi seemed a little more... uncomfortable about Grandma Yumi coming home. She wondered why. She wasn't stupid it must be something big if he won't even tell Eiri nii-san about it.

Two days went by pretty quickly and soon it was time for their grandmother to come home.

* * *

Yuki sat in silence as he fliped the channels again and again. 'I can't belive this?! He's avoiding me! he won't tell me anything!'

Mika and Tohma knew Eiri was upset and that it had something to do with Shuichi because ever since he came home two days ago when he stayed over at Shuichi's house he'd been mumbling on and on.

Yuki started mumbling to himself again the married couple sighed. Both thinking 'What the hell happened.'

"I can't belive he won't talk to me." Yuki mumbled.

Tohma spoke up "Have you tried endless calling?"

"What do you think I just said? he's been avoiding me, He wont respond to my text messages when I bring up the subject and he won't answer when I call his phone."

Mika then suggested " Why not go to Osaka then, its not like money is a problem we'd be glad to send you off if all you'll be doing is sulking and mumbling on and on about this."

Eiri frowned. "Thats the problem, I sent a text message that if he didn't talk to me that I'd go to Osaka myself and he called me in an instant."

"Okay whats the problem he called you didn't he?"

"He yelled at me saying and I quote 'Don't you dare come here! I won't ever, ever talk to you or ever want to see you again if you do!' end quote"  
Yuki sighed "I wonder what he's hiding?"

Tohma wanted to turn the subject a little so he asked Yuki when Shuichi would be back.

"I don't know." was what Yuki answered.

"Have you asked him?" asked Mika.

"Yes, and he said that he didn't know when and added, probably after I take care of something."

"Well I guess you really can't do anything but wait." Said both Mika and Tohma.

* * *

Shuichi just got a call from his grandmother saying to come and pick them up at the airport. Shuichi agreed. Their cook and maids were curretly preparing the table for lunch, Shuichi seeing that they only prepared 3 plates corrected them.

"Excuse me but could you prepare lunch for 4." Shuichi said politely. Mayna looked at her onii-san. "Why four?" asked Mayna.

"We have another visitor, I gotta go now." Shuichi headed for the door but before completely going outside he turned to Mayna. "Be nice to our guest no matter what."

Mayna narrowed her eyes Aniki seems to think I won't like the guest and he's never wrong about that. Mayna also didn't miss the way her onii-san was dressed. Shuichi was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a collor with light blue stripes, black dressed pants and black shoes. It wasn't that formal but it wasn't casuall, at least not for Shuichi it isn't. You could still see the creases from the ironing the night before.

Their grandmother maybe a neat freak and traditional but she never asked Shuichi to dress like that. Shirt and black jeans were okay. That's when Mayna knew that their guest was someone improtant, someone onii-san had to impress...for grandma Yumi.

In the airport.

Shuichi parked the car and walked out to the parking lot and into the airport to pick up his grandmother and...dare he say it - fiance.

Shuichi instantly saw his grandmother arguing with the people helping them to carry their bags apparently they weren't doing it right from what he could hear. 'Honestly how many ways can you carry bags?' Thought Shuichi.

He hadn't even talked to her yet and he was already annoyed. "Grandma Yumi." Shuichi greeted. Even if he was annoyed he could still fake being happy to see her.

Yumi looked at her grandson and smiled and "Shuichi dear! Its so nice to see you again." Shuichi just smiled not really caring he'd rather not see her, honestly.

"Shuichi this is Takeda Ellie. Ellie-san this is my grandson isn't he just handsome."

Ellie nodded with a light blush. When Shuichi wanted to, he could look really gorgeous. "Hi, nice to meet you Shuichi-san." Ellie greeted and bowed. Ellie looked simply beautiful she wore a plain light purple dress that looked almost like a pinkish color, her brown hair reached her waist line with curls at the end. She had a white purse on her right shoulder and had on white high heels. With the heels on he was the same height as Shuichi. Her beautiful face also occupied a small blush.

Shuichi bowed as well and introduced himself he didn't deny the fact that she was gorgeous but he didn't feel anything for her. He was calm and his facial expression was unreadable, he was a complete gentleman he carried their bags and opened doors, but inside he'd like nothing more than to leave and be with Yuki.

Ellie had instantly liked Shuichi he didn't mind the pink hair and she just thought that his amethyst eyes were mesmerizing. Shuichi opened the car door and waited for his grandmother and Ellie-san, he now refused to call her fiance unless neccessary.

After a few hours of driving they made it home for a late lunch. Shuichi walked to the front door leading both women inside the house. The door was opened by one of the workers and greeted them.

All three decided they were hungry. Shuichi called on a random employee and asked that he call Mayna to eat and meet their guest.

Mayna came down the stairs she was wearing a dress with her hair in two pigtails her expression far from pleased.

She did a little curtsy infront of their grandmother and a smile towards the woman she knew she'd never met before. They hadn't introduced themselves to each other since they were all straving. After dinner they all went into the living room. Mayna sat in the large sofa, Yumi sat on the chair that was meant to be for one person and Shuichi and Ellie sat on the love seat.

Mayna stared at her brother, he and the girl seemed to be getting along, Mayna thought nothing of it though.

"By the way, I don't know who she is yet?" asked Mayna looking from her grandmother to her brother.

Ellie stood up from her seat and walked infront of Mayna. "Gomen, my name is Takeda Ellie."

"Nice to meet you my name is Mayna, Shuichi-nii-sans younger sister." Mayna introduced as she gave a slight bow of the head.

"Mayna dear, Ellie has more to say please sit." Yumi said gesturing to the sofa. Mayna nodded and did as she was told. The moment Mayna sat down Shuichi stood up and stood next to Ellie.

"Mayna-chan I'm also your future sister-in-law. I'm Shuichi-san's fiance." stated Ellie. Mayna sat still without a word for a few seconds 'till she was finally able to process what had been said. "WHAT?!" Mayna shouted in protest.

Ellie took a step back, she didn't like the reaction she got she was hoping Mayna wanted a sister that maybe she'd be ok with Shuichi and her future marriage. Guess she thought wrong. Shuichi looked at Mayna in a scolding manner.

"But aniki," Mayna started "You're already in--" Before Mayna could finish her statement she noticed Shuichi's eyes turn cold and hard. Telling her silently to stop what she was saying. Mayna had froze at the look, it was scary but as she looked at her brother more she saw that her aniki was not only demanding her to stop but also pleading for her not to mention Yuki.

Mayna shut her mouth after that. Yumi sensing that the siblings were hiding something and having a silent conversation; didn't drop the subject. "Already what?" asked Yumi. "She was just--" Shuichi started but got interrupted by the his grandmother saying "Was it you I was speaking to." Shuichi shook his head and looked at Mayna.

Yumi turned and asked Mayna again. "I was just going to say that Aniki was already in a relationship, but he didn't want me to say anything because he had said once that they were only 'fooling around'" Yumi seemed to accept the answer and excused everyone to bed. Mayna and Yumi went to bed and left the newly engaged couple in the living room.

Shuichi turned to Ellie and apologized for Mayna's earlier reaction, Ellie smiled and just waved it off. The two decided to talk for awhile since neither of them were that tired. They talked about simple things, nothing too important, it was just a way to get to know each other better.

Shuichi and Ellie seemed to have gotten along. And Shucihi didn't hate hate her like he thought he would. After a awhile...

Being too into the conversation Shuichi only noticed Ellie's face was mere inches from his ready to take his lips when he felt the warm breath of another. Shuichi sat in shock they would have kissed if Shuichi's phone hadn't rang. Shuchi sighed in releif as Ellie backed away and said with a blush "You should pick it up."

As Shuichi was about to answer he noticed the ring tone and stopped. It was Yuki. He debated on answering, he wasn't sure what he'd say especially since he just got interupted from a kiss, not the he minded because he was more than happy that he and Ellie didn't kiss.

Ellie saw the hestitation Shuichi had in picking up the phone and she offered to answer the phone for him. Shuichi kindly refused and seeing the slight hurt in Ellie's eyes he explained that if she answered the phone that it will only turn for the worst.

"Is it that girl, your younger sister was talking about?" asked Ellie looking down at her feet. Shuichi only smiled. Even with the smile it was a sad sight to see.

"You weren't fooling around were you? You're inlove with her?" asked Ellie in a whisper though the last part was more of a statement than a question.

"I--" sigh. Shuichi didn't say anything more. He stood up and said he'd escort Ellie to her room. Ellie nodded sensing that Shuichi wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. She was jealous that some girl had such control over Shuichi when they're not even around. That one call from her had made Shuichi...it doesn't even matter, She could tell she had no chance of having Shuichi's heart, but she can damn well still try!

"There's a guest room next to and cross from my room you can choose whichever." Ellie chose the one across from Shuichi and said goodnight. Shuichi enetered his own room and leaned against the door.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I'm not fooling around with anyone, I don't want a fiance and yet i still have one but I'am in love. In love with a man named Eiri Uesugi." Shuichi whispered to himself, he slid down from the door to the floor and looked at his missed calls, most of which were from Yuki.

Shuichi needed to talk to someone. He needed to get away from his thoughts. Its was just too much. With that Shuichi stood up, walked back downstairs and out the door. He got in one of the cars in the garage and sped off into the night.

After a half an hour he stoped and parked in front of a small building that had a neon sign that read 'Vegas' beneath that were the smaller font that read 'What happenes in Vegas stays in Vegas.'

Vegas is a nightclub, a very popular club, it was hard to get in but Shuichi had no trouble. He squeezed through the mass of people and when he saw the guards he smiled at them. "Shindou-sama! Welcome!" Shuichi nooded and the guards let him in, no questions asked.

The moment you were inside you could hear the music blaring and the smell of alcohol in the air. Normally he wouldn't be allowed but lucky him he knew who owned the club. "Shuichi?!" Shouted someone from the distance. Being called Shuichi turned and saw the owner of the club and friend. Keiichi Nami.

"Keiichi!" Shuichi then hugged Keiichi and asked the usuall how have you been.

"Are you staying in Osaka for good?" asked Keiichi. "I hope not" answered Shuichi unknowingly.

"What?" asked Keiichi suprised.

"No offense" Shuichi said. Keiichi sighed " Why don't we talk in a more private or quiet place?" Shuichi nodded and they headed to a closed booth. Keiichi and Shuichi had been friends since Shuichi moved from Tokyo to Osaka. Keiichi is 3 years older than Shuichi and is curretly 20 years old. He's 6'2" has bright green eyes and dark brown hair. He has a well bulit body but lean figure. Simply said he is HOT!

Keiichi and Shuichi now sat in a comfy looking booth and talked about what they had missed about each other and Keiichi soon asked what brought Shuichi back. "I just got engaged earlier today." Keiichi stood still in shock as he asked Shuichi to repeat what he just said. When he was sure what he heared was right he drooped the wine glass he was holding and abruptly stood up shouting "WHAT?!"

Hearing the comotion the guards came inside the booth ready to throw somebody out the door. Before the guards could asked what was wrong they were screamed at "Get out!"

Shuichi winced at the loud and commanding voice his friend had used and waited fot Keiichi to calm down.

Now you'd think it was wierd for your friend to seem so mad about you getting engaged but then it won't be as hard to believe if that friend of yours is inlove with you. Shuichi of course knows this because Keiichi himself had confessed before Shuichi came back to Tokyo 2 years ago. Keiichi at that time knew about Eiri but just wanted to let Shuichi know how he felt.

After calming down Keiichi finally got to asking who it was that Shuichi proposed to. And so Shuichi explained it from th beggining with Keiichi throwing a few comments every now and then.

"For a second there I thought you got enaged to that guy, Eiri-san." said Keiichi amking Shuichi blush. After a second he remembered something he had wanted to ask when he met up with him again.

"Keiichi were you jealous earlier? When you thought I actually had proposed to someone. Are you still...uhm...interested...?" asked Shuichi while playing with his fingers.

Keiichi smiled and bent down on one knee,as if proposing, looked up at Shuichi, smiled and started picking up the broken wine glass. "If this was 3 years ago and I had kneeled like this i'm pretty sure you'd think I was proposing." Shuichi laughed "That's true." Keiichi placed the broken glass on the table as he cntinued to speak.

"I'm not really as jealous as I thought I'd be, I don't really know why I had reacted so strongly either. As for me being interested in you, I think I always will be just probably not the same way. I love you but I guess over time I got over it especially since you were so set on being with Eiri-san. Which reminds me have you had any contact with him?" Shuichi smiled "Yeah he's back. He's in Tokyo" Shuichi said with a sweet soft voice.

Outside the door a young woman who looked like Shuichi's age was talking with the guards.

"Is Keiichi inside?" The guards nodded and stepped aside to let the woman in.

As she walked inside she saw the scene in front of her. Keiichi on his knees infront of Shuichi who had a gentle looking face.

"Keiichi! I didn't know you were still inlove with Shuichi enough to propose!"

Shuichi and Keiichi stood up and strated to explain. The woman infront of them is Hanabishi Eya. Another one of Shuichi's friends from when he first moved in Osaka. Shuichi had met her because Keiichi and her are neighbors and good friends.

The trio talked through the night and once again Shuichi had told the same story about the engagement and talked more about Yuki. He even mentioned the part about him hearing Yuki confess the two night's before he left. They had been suprised by alot, the engagement, the small confession that wasn't suppose to be heard and the fact that Shuichi had slept in the same bed as Yuki.

The night went on with the three of them trying to catch what they'd miss. They had a few drinks, one more than the other. Shuichi chose to only have 3 glasses to drink since he'd be driving home.

Shuichi soon had to leave and go home before anyone finds out he was out all night. Shuichi said goodbye and left with Keiichi and Eya watching.

"Are you really not inlove with him anymore?" asked Eya.

Keiichi sighed. "When he first told me he was engaged I was suprised more than jealous, Got a little mad cause I thought he'd tell us something as serious as planning on getting married before doing it. I wasn't jealous."

"I didn't ask you if you got jealous I asked if you're still inlove with him."

"I told him I got over him already because its been so long and that he was so set on being with Eiri-san but honestly I have no idea if I still love him or not." Keiichi said sady and then added " And even if I did I have no chance against Eiri-san."

Eya had nothing more to say, she didn't bother encouraging him that he may have a chance or protest because they both knew that Shuichi already gave his heart to Eiri.

Shuichi walked inside their house as if he was sneeking in, actually he was sneeking in. All the lights were stil off so he had stood in one place for a while to get his eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room. After he could see somewhat he began walking up to his room as quietly as he could.

As Shuichi walked through the hall he didn't notice the Mayna peek through her door as he got in his room.

**Mayna's P.O.V.**

I heard the creeking of the floor in the hallway and got out of bed. I knew it was onii-san but what I didn't know was where he had gone. I went to his room earlier to ask about Ellie-san only to find out he was not his room or anywhere near the house. Since then I'd been waiting for onii-san to come home.

I opened my door slightly and peeked through. I saw onii-san he didn't look like he was crying or depressed he looked...okay. He still wore the same clothes he did earlier and since he didn't look like a wreck I thought he may have just gotten out of the house to take a walk.

That was what I thought before I smelt him though. As he walked passed my room I could smell the strong aroma of alcohol and I narrowed my eyes. My theory of him taking a walk was out the window.

Onii-san had been drinking and if he wasn't he was in a club where there was drinking but he's not allowed inside a bar yet he's only 17. I didn't know where he could have gone and I was worried he may have gone and done something stupid; I know that Aniki doesn't want to get married with that Ellie woman so maybe he really did do something stupid.

I closed my door when I saw onii-san enter his room and as he did, I thought of the one thing I could do for him.

'I'm going to call Eiri-nii-san, the first thing tomorrow morning. And ask him to come to Osaka.'

* * *

**A/N: You guys made me so happy! I have 100 reviews and I never thought it was possible! Thank you so much for staying with me! Now the next chapter should be posted next week, i'm trying to update weekly. I'm also going to start editing this story, nothing big just correct a few spelling, capitalization, grammer and punctuation errors. I read through my story and noticed a whole bunch of those so...yeah**

**Okay I'm gonna go and eat, I'm hungry so see yah soon.**

**Thank you for reading and if you want please review!**


	20. Can You Come To Osaka?

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**Can You Come To** **Osaka?**

**Mayna's POV**

Its been almost a whole week since I said I was going to call Eiri-nii-san. It isn't my fault honestly. I was planning on calling him till I realized I don't know what he's number is. Aniki must have it but in the past week I hardly ever see him.

Onii-san is always with Ellie-san and Grandma Yumi during the day and when the sunsets and the moon would rise, he's out of the house till dawn!

I have no clue exactly what Onii-san does at night but seriously I'm worried, when does he sleep? Not to mention in the past week he's come home smelling like alcohol 3 times already. I really want to call Eiri-nii-san over NOW.

For the past few days Ellie-san has been clingy and has been following Onii-san like a baby duck its really annoying. She's trying too hard to be liked by Onii-san and honestly I have no idea how Onii-san feels about all this. I haven't talked to him and usually he'd be easy to read but now I have absolutely no idea.

Not only do I need to get Eiri-nii-san's number but I also have to find out if maybe Onii-san actually wants to get married with Ellie-san. I'm sure he doesn't he's got Eiri-nii-san.

I walked out to the balcony that was connected to my room, I could see the backyard just below me and there I saw, Aniki, Ellie-san and Grandma Yumi drinking tea. I sighed, I need to get that phone. I went down stairs and to the door that led outside. I leaned against the door and listened.

**Normal POV**

Shuichi and Ellie sat beside each other with Yumi across from them. They were talking about nothing really Shuichi just listened and threw in a few comments when needed or maybe a nod every once in a while till of course the topic changed from simple to out right ridiculous.

"So I want to know, you two have been spending so much time lately."

_Believe me its not like I want to._

"That I was wondering if maybe that's wedding bells I hear?"

_WHAT?!_

Ellie giggled and Yumi smiled wider. "Yeah we talked about it already and we both agreed that the sooner the wedding the better." answered Ellie. After that left Ellie's mouth Shuichi could only stare shock and thoughts raced through his mind.

_THAT LITTLE BITCH! We haven't talked about that! I wasn't even planning on thinking about a WEDDING!_ At that moment Shuichi hated Ellie.

After finally composing his inner thoughts he noticed his granmother and Ellie start to leave.

"Ellie can I talk to you for a moment please." Ellie stopped and looked at Shuichi to Yumi, after Yumi nodded her approval she went up to Shuichi. Shuichi still sat on the chair drinking tea, looking calm and Ellie stood infront of him. Normally he wouldn't be able to keep calm but I guess when he wanted he could.

"When have we ever talked about getting married?" asked Shuichi in a menacing tone.

"We haven't Shuichi." answered Ellie calmly not at all scared.

"Then why did you say we did?" asked Shuichi putting down the cup on the table.

"Shuichi I'm not stupid. Do you honestly think I don't know about the fact you're never home at night? And that 3 times now you've come home smelling like alcohol!"

Shuichi stood up. "What makes you think I care if you know about that or not it still doesnt give you right to say were getiing married!" Shuichi was slowly starting to loose his cool, so much for beeing calm and collected.

"Wether you like it or not we will get married. I don't care about who you see at that bar, you obviously go to or that Yuki _woman_!" yelled Ellie.

Shuichi stood shock and whispered in a barely audible voice "Yuki. How do you know about Yuki?"

"Like I said I'm not stupid. I looked through your phone _her _name is always on the missed calls and text messages."

"Who gave you the right to look through my phone?"

"Your grandmother, the moment she announced you were **my** finace." With that Ellie left. Shuichi groaned out loud even screamed. He was frustarted. He has had enough. 'I'am ending this!'

Mayna saw the scene unfold before her, she was now certain Shuichi doesn't like Ellie. Now to come to the rescue, I need that phone!

Mayna walked out of her spot and walked to Shuichi. "Onii-san." Mayna said cautiosly.

Shuichi turned to look at Mayna. He looked mad at first but that changed when he realized Mayna was uneasy. He smiled and beckoned Mayna to come.

"Come here Mayna, what's the matter?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you were alright." Mayna walked up to Shuichi and sat on his lap.

"I'm okay but now that I think of it, I haven't spend that much time with you have I?"

"That's okay you've been busy showing Ellie-san around."

"That's right."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting some of my friends." Shuichi said reluctuntly.

"No worries I'm fine, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Can I borrow your phone? And before you say anything I won't destroy it, use it for calls or prank anyone. I just want play some of the games on it."

"Okay I don't have a problem with that. Here you go." Shuichi handed Mayna the phone. kissed on the cheek and said see you later.

"Onii-san"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to somewhat repeat something Ellie-san said and I want you to listen." Shuichi fully turned to Mayna showing he would.

"I'm 9 years old Onii-san, not stupid. I know you always leave during the night and in the past week you've come home smelling alot like alcohol three times. I'm worried about you Aniki." Mayna explained and finished with her head down.

Shuichi looked at Mayna and smiled he walked up to her and kneeled down in eye level and hugged his younger sister.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine I don't drink I just go to a place where there's lots of drinking and the scent stays with me. I'm just hanging out with some of the friends I had when I was still living here. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Mayna nodded and hugged her older brother back. After they let go Shuichi left and Myna rushed to her room

She locked the door and looked through the contact list and saw the name Yuki and pressed send.

Calling...  
Yuki

* * *

**Yuki's household**

Yuki sat on the chair spinning himself. He really didn't know what he was doing but he was frustrated and...sad? Shuichi has been avoiding him for the past week, Yuki's been a wreck since. He couldn't think of a good reason on why Shuichi stopped calling him. The thought of Shuichi hurt passed through his head almost everyday but he pushed it aside and tired calling everytime.

He'd get text messgaes but that doesn't prove he's okay. He can text me even if he's lying on a hosptal bed right now, 'Oh God please don't let that happen.'

**Downstairs**

Tohma and Mika drank coffee as they talked about Eiri's dilemma. They stopped when they heard a song play. Its a ring tone. Shuichi's ringtone. Eiri often played it saying Shuichi himslef sang it when they were younger.

"EIRI! COME DOWN! Your phone is ringing!"

Yuki raced down the stairs and yelled "Where's my phone?!"

After finally finding it he pressed 'answer' in an instant.

"SHUICHI!" Yuki yelled to the receiver.

"Eiri-nii-san it's Mayna, Shuichi-nii-san's younger sister."

"Mayna is something wrong with Shuichi?" asked Yuki worriedly. Both Mika and Tohma looked to Yuki at that moment with worried looks.

"No he's okay, if you can call it that."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really love Aniki? Be sure to be honest"

"Of course I do! Is there something wrong? just _please_ tell me. I haven't heard from him in a week, other than simple text messages and he could easily send me a text message in a hospital bed!" Yuki yelled in a panick and worried voice.

Mayna smiled sadly on the other end "Calm down he's not in the hospital. Its just - its complicated and I and Aniki need you to come here in Osaka, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Can you come here?"

"Of course I can! When?" Shuichi said that he couldn't come but he didn't say that he couldn't come if Mayna invited him.

"Great! Let me explain a few things first. Aniki is getting married-"

"What? H-he's getting m-married?" Yuki asked in shock and shaky voice. Mika and Tohma looked in Yuki's direction once again in shock and worry.

"Don't hang up and before you think about anything, **listen**!"

Yuki nodded even though he knew Mayna couldn't see him. From there Mayna explained _everything _from the clingy bitch to the late night outs and alcohol. Mayna was still worried about that even after talking to Shuichi she couldn't help it.

After she was done explaining she planned on when yuki should come. Yuki said yes or nodded absently every now and then listening to the younger sister of the one he missed and loves.

They soon hung up and Yuki went to his room. Before he could get to the stairs Mika stopped him. They didn't know what was going on. The last thing they heard was that Shuichi is geting married.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Osaka tomorrow night."

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading and please if you'd like, review!**


	21. IDK

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**IDK**

Yuki lied down his bed both hands behind his head. He had his eyes closed and listened to whatever he could hear. Though he looked calm and collected, his mind was slowly racing.

'Who does Shuichi go to? I can't gurrantee that he's got a girlfriend or a boyfriend.' -Sigh- 'I just hope that the few kisses we shared actually did mean something. Why didn't I talk to him about being mine. Not to mention he's been drinking. '

Yuki let yet another sigh and whispered to himself, "I want my Shu-chan." Yuki paused then thought

'Just one more day one more day and I can bring him back. No fiance or evil grandmother can stop me.' Yuki eyes shined in determination as he slowly stood up.

Yuki went downstairs to talk to Mika and Tohma, he asked them to get him that ticket they offered a week ago. Mika turned to Yuki's direction and said calmly while sipping her cup of coffee, "Are you ruining a wedding?"

Yuki was about to say 'huh?' before he remembered that Mika nad Tohma didn't know what happened after all the last thing they heard before 'bye' was that Shuichi's getting married.

Yuki just answered with a smirk "Is there a problem with that?"

"Eiri-" started Mika.

"Just tell me what you need and I'll gladly help you ." Tohma interrupted. Mika turned and glared at her husband and said "Excuse me?"

"I knew I could count on you Tohma." Yuki said with a sly smile and went up the flight of stairs once again.

Mika decided to not even try to talk some sence into them and just shook her head.

**Next day.**

Tohma and Yuki went to a restaurant for lunch and Tohma thought he'd get the real reason for Yuki's sudden determination to go to Osaka.

"I'm pretty sure you know why I wanted to talk to you." Stated Tohma as he put his hands together and placed it on the table.

"Shuichi's being forced in an arrange marraige with a clingy bitch by their evil-hearted grandmother."

"Oh, well that's not what I was expecting but okay, like I said before just tell me if you need anything while over there."

Yuki nodded and ate his lunch. Tohma could be a big help when he wants to be.

**Shuichi's household.**

Shuichi's been watching Mayna carefully since yesterday afternoon. She's been happy and smiling. In normal terms that would be great but Shuichi couldn't help but feel like Mayna was hiding something.

Shuichi knew something was going to happen, especially since Mayna had this aura around her that screams she's done something she was proud of.

Only problem was Shuichi had no idea what to expect.

Shuichi paced in his room thinking what Mayna could have done, it may not be very noce that he was suspiscous but he couldn't help it.

Mayna sat at a chair in the balcony connected to her room with a smile on her face. She was quite amused on how her brother was acting. She's just worried how her older brother would react when Eiri comes, after all she was there when Shuichi practically yelled at Yuki because he threaned to come.

Mayna shook her head. 'No time to worry now, Eiri-nii-san should be getting by now, he should be here by nightfall.

"Shuichi-hon!" yelled Ellie across the room as she glomped Shuichi. He, in response held her around the waist then, not-so-gently, pushed her off. As the hours past slowly for Shuichi he grew to hate Ellie more and more, even to the point where he could careless about being nice.

Believe me it takes something huge for Shuichi to be mean to someone. But Ellie was able to do it in 8 days, record right there.

Ellie grew confident on becoming Shuichi's wife, how she grew confident, we'll never know. Yumi seem to be quite pleased with the arragement she made. She believed that everything was going well. Shuichi never displayed her dislike towards Ellie infront of Yumi, maybe that's where Ellie got her confidence.

Mayna watched the scene infront of her, she felt sorry for her onii-san, having to deal with someone like Ellie.

Ellie soon walked off with Yumi after sometime. Shuichi went outside of his room and knocked on his younger sister's door.

"Mayna?"

Mayna stood up from her seat and went to answer her door where Shuichi stood with a somewhat serious and confused expression.

"What is it Aniki?"

Shuichi stared at Mayna straight in the eyes and then

"Are you hiding something?"

"Nooo." Mayna answered in a teasing voice as she giggled at her older brother's facial expression.

"Come on what is it? I've got too many things going through my head and with you planning something it just adds up so much more!" Shuichi whined.

Mayna giggled again and replied "What I'm planning should make things better..." Mayna had a distant look in her eyes as hope also made its way through her voice.

Shuichi looked at mayna and sighed. He was sure he wasn't getting anything out of her so he let it drop and walked out.

Mayna looked at the empty doorway and let out a sigh. 'Let's hope things do work out.'

* * *

Yuki, Tohma and a random driver made their way to the airport at around 4 arrived at 5 and boarded the plane at 6.

Yuki settled in his seat in plane and looked through the window whispering, "Shuichi."

* * *

At the same time Shuichi walked out of the house at around 6:30 that night to meet with Eya and Keiichi.

* * *

**A/N: There is a reason on why I don't want Yuki and Shuichi to meet yet!**

**And i'm sorry for the short chappy and the somewhat long wait. Alot has been happening the past few weekends. We didn't have internet for 8 days not to mention I have so many projects due since school is almost over. I actually just finished typing my project.**

**Not to mention i did something stupid just this friday well yesterday! I f confessed to my friend that I like him! I didn't even plan it! You know in the movies where the guy-friend you like asks you who you like, and its them you like. That's what happened he started guessing who I like and i gave him a few hints on who it was. I made sure not to make it obvious but noo he just had to be presistent and ask if it was him! Sure he was cool with it and even gave me hug but still! I've been restless and i kept replaying everything that happened to see if I said anything stupid! My mind hasn't had any rest since yesterday! And he just looked so cute when I told him! I was really calm which suprised the hell out of me but he turned pink! lol but obviously when it dawned to me what I said I turned hella red! Like a tomato or like Hiro's hair!**

**Sorry I just needed to vent out I'm stressed! -sigh- that somewhat set my mind at ease!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	22. Yuki's Encounter With

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**Yuki's Encounter With...**

Shuichi, Eya and Keiichi walked in and out of so many clubs and bars that night that they had lost count. Now just because they'd been everywhere does not mean they were drunk. It just means that Keiichi and Eya were completely wasted. Shuichi was probably the only one legal to drive at that moment, the only one sober.

It had been about 5 to 6 hours ago since Shuichi left the house. He was having a blast don't get me wrong, its just that now, it wasn't as fun. He had the duty to keep his two friends from doing anything stupid, in short he became a babysitter.

He looked for a hotel Keiichi could afford, because he certainly wouldn't pay for the hotel fee. He would have brought them home but unfortunatly he couldn't really think straight. Finding out just then that he couldn't hold up his share of liquor. He couldn't remember all the turns to get to each of their houses and getting lost is really not an option right now. He may not be wasted but he was still drunk even just after a couple of dare drinks.

After finidng a hotel his friends could stay at he walked in asking for help to carry his friends up to the rooms.

Shuichi took out Keiichi's wallet and it wasn't that much of a suprise that it was filled with cash.

After settling them in the room Shuichi looked through the window and sighed.

'How long has it been since I was last in Tokyo. 2 weeks?' Shuichi let out another sigh and looked at his friends and smiled. He was sure that they'd freak out when his two friends woke up tomorrow. Shuichi didn't bother to get two rooms for them they were in one room in the same bed. Now what does that seem like to you?

Shuichi let out a chuckle and went to look around the room to look for towels. He needed a bath or a shower because it seemed like his cologne was made of alcoholic beverages.

After finally finding a towel he went to have a nice long bath.

* * *

**Back In The Shindou Household**

(A/N: I have no idea how long the trip is from Tokyo to Osaka on a plane so i'm gonna say 5 hours)

Yuki had been in the Shindou's for about a half an hour, He had been waiting with Mayna for Shuichi to come home. Yuki sat at the table for quite a while, being a bit impatient he didn't listen to Mayna say that he should not roam around the house. Mayna was currently talking with her mother on the phone so Yuki was free to explore.

Yuki ended up in the small garden at the backyard. He looked up just watching the clear skies. No clouds, no stars there was only the light of a cresent moon. Yuki stood still only breathing, not moving. As he turned to the gazeebo at his side, he saw that he was not alone.

There stood a woman, with short hair in a bun and piercing teal eyes. Her face firm implying she was a buisness woman and her posture showed authority. One look at her and Yuki knew she was Shuichi's and Mayna's grandmother. Yuki was a bit suprised at how intimidating Yumi seemed, he didn't think anyone could make him feel that way besides Tohma when in buisiness.

Yumi made a gesture for Yuki to come closer to her and Yuki followed. Yumi smiled.

"You must be Uesugi Eiri. The man that my grandson seems so fond of." Yumi held a glass of wine between her lips as she took a sip.

"I don't mean to sound rude Mrs. Yumi but how do you know who I'am?" asked Yuki cautiously.

"My dear, there are a lot of ways for this old woman to get what she wants to know." Yumi looked at Yuki straight in the eyes as him observing him, trying to learn from how he presented himself. After a minute or so Yumi offered Yuki to sit at one of the chairs and have a glass of wine.

Yuki shook his head, though presented with a drink he was still a minor and he had a feeling he needed to put his best defences up.

Yumi cleared her throut as she started to speak.

"I want you to stay away from my grandson, Eiri-san. You bring nothing but misery to him."

"How would you know anything about my relationship with Shuichi? Shuichi is someone I care about I'll always stay by him."

"If you must know I know enough about everyone of you. You will stay away from him and he will marry Ellie."

"He's not marrying that bitch!" Shouted Yuki as he slammed his hands on the table while he stood up. He didn't mean to lose his temper but there's no way he'll stay quiet when the subject is marrying off the one person he loves.

"I beg your pardon?!" Yumi replied appalled as she too stood up.

"He's not marrying that bitch as long as I'm here."

"And why may I ask? Do you honestly think you'll marry Shuichi?!" Yumi spat out as she looked at the slightly startled blonde.

Yumi scoffed and continued "My grandson is not gay. He will never be with you, just go back to where you came from and leave him alone." The silent seemed to carry on for a while after that. Yuki broke it off by finally speaking.

"No. I've loved Shuichi for as long as I can remember. He's mine. And like everyone who tells me to leave him alone I will answer the same thing. I lost him once I will not lose him again."

Yumi laughed coldly "From the way you're speaking you seem to care so much--."

"That's because I do. I will never let harm come his way!"

"Is that so? Then how come he was beaten and raped? I'm well aware that you knew him at that time, why weren't you there to protect him?" Yuki was left stunned as Yumi looked at him with so much venom in her eyes and voice.

"You were the very reason he was raped. You say you'll protect him from harm but then, who's going to protect him from you?"

"It wasn't my fault, I d-didn't know, I wasn't there anymore I-I was in the US."

"Do you think that's an excuse? You should have told those girls straight out that you weren't interested, that way their jealous rage wouldn't have been inflicted on anyone. Then maybe the source of all this would have not have been started..." Yumi paused to look at Yuki's reactions and contiued.

"Just admit you were at fault, just let Shuichi be happy! Leave him alone, let him marry Ellie. let him go Eiri-san"

"I'am making sure he's happy Yumi-san. If he wants to marry Ellie then fine but I...I know he's happy with me." Yuki said with confidence and smile.

Yumi turned to Yuki, walked up to him and slapped him hard across his cheek leaving a bright red mark.

Yumi narrowed her eyes. "You need to learn your place, my boy, I will not have my grandson be with you! I will prevent it believe me! I'll make sure that you never see him again!"

And with that Yumi left, leaving Yuki standing alone under the clear dark sky once again.

Mayna looked everywhere for Eiri after talking with her mother. She had just found out she was coming back from Kyoto to try and save both Yuki and Shuichi from Grandma Yumi.

After about 15 minutes she found Yuki sitting down at a bench just below her brother's balcony with the perfect view of the clear skies.

Shuichi got home at around 12:30am. Yuki was long gone and Mayna had been too tired to keep awake to wait.

He made his way through the doors but as he stepped foot inside he couldn't shake off the feeling of being... worried? nervous? scared maybe? He just had a feeling something had gone wrong.

Shuichi walked to Mayna and carried her from the couch to her room. Mayna stirred in her sleep but was too sleepy to open her eyes let alone start a conversation.

* * *

**Next day**

Shuichi woke up to the sound of knocking and her sister's urgent voice.

"Aniki, wake up I need to talk to you."

Shuichi sat up and told Mayna to come in as he yawned and tried to rub the sleep off his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to tell you something, about something I did." Seeing Shuichi's silence she took it as a sign to continue.

"Okay...now before I tell you, promise me you won't react so fast, just listen till I finish." Shuichi nodded.

"Okay, I called Eiri-niisan the other day told him about everything that's been going on and asked him to come here in Osaka so that maybe he could help. Well last night he came here at around 11:15 but you weren't home so we ended up waiting for you together 'till mom called. I took the call at a different room and told Eiri-niisan to stay sitted and not roam around. When I came back after the call he wasn't there anymore. I talked with mom for about a half and hour and it took 15 minutes to find him. When i finally did he was by himself but..."

"But what?"

"I think he had a run in with grandma Yumi..."

"Why do you think that?"

"He had a red hand print on his left cheek, he got slapped and the only one who would have the guts to do that would be Ellie and Gran. Ellie wasn't here last night."

"Did Yuki say anything about where he was staying while he was here?"

"Uhm no...You could always just call him to ask where he is though..."

* * *

**A/N: I'am so sorry for the long wait I initially planned to update every week but a lot has happened, believe me. Now the things that happened to me I don't know if they would be considered bad or not. Our internet connection getting cut off for about a week is defenitly bad but the other well...  
Rememeber about the guy i mentioned before? He had a gf so i couldn't really be with him... he cheated on his gf...if you call flirting, hugging every five minutes and holding hands, with another girl is cheating then yeah he was...though I'm betting that you will never guess who the other girl was...it was me.  
yes i know shocker! -sigh- goodness i'am so stupid! But that's over with now i guessyou could call it a fling?**

**Different topic: School is finally over and instead of having fun out in the sun i have more chores than ever! lol**

**Story related Topic: I will once again try to update every week and just so you know this story is about to come to its end so i thank all those who's stuck by this story and me! Oh and the next chapter Ellie and Yuki finally meet! If you have any ideas for this scene then please tell me i'll try and put it in...**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	23. HE IS MINE

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**HE IS MINE!**

Ellie sat at the garden outside having tea with Yumi. She noticed the silence the lack of voice from Yumi. Wondering if something had gone wrong she asked Yumi. Yumi stayed silent and stood up saying she needed to do a few things that needed to be done now.

Ellie could only nod as she narrowed her eyes and took a sip of her tea. The wind was slowly picking up and the dark clouds seemed to be the sign for a strong rain. Ellie stood up from her seat and was about to leave when she heard the gardeners talking.

"Did you hear about Mayna-sama's guest last night?" gardener 1 asked. (1)

"Yeah actually I did but I think it was Shuichi-sama's guest waiting with Mayna-sama." gardener 2 replied.

"Well I think its that Yuki person the house keepers heard about when Shuichi-sama and Ellie-sama were arguing." Argued the 3rd gardener.

"Ah...it could be, but it seemes so hard to belive that, _THAT _was Yuki."

Ellie couldn't or even needed to hear more. She didn't need to hear that this Yuki woman was more beautiful and fair than she. So she decided to give Yuki a call. She went to her room and took out a notepad a sheet of paper that had the scribbled name that read Yuki and a phone number just below it.

When Ellie looked to Shuichi's phone she made sure she got the number of her enemy just for future use. She would have never thought she had to scare this woman away though. Ellie got to her phone and dialed the number.

The phone rang and rang but it was no use Yuki wasn't picking up so she decided to leave a message.

"Good Morning Yuki-san my name is Takeda Ellie, future wife to Shindou Shuichi. If I could please have a moment with you to talk. Meet me at the restaurant Chef Lee's this afternoon at 3:00. I'll look forward meeting you Yuki-san."

And with that Ellie hung up feeling confident that she could scare Shuichi's supposed lover back to Tokyo. Oh how wrong was she.

Shuichi after speaking with Mayna had been deciding wether to call Yuki or if he should talk with his grandmother. 'Maybe it'd be best if I wait for Okaa-san to talk with Gran...'

After pacing in the room for about an hour he decided to call Yuki. No answer. 'I finally call him and he doesn't answer -sigh- I'll call again later.'

Yuki was talking with Tohma leaving his phone in his jacket and completly forgeting about it. After that Tohma told him to call Mika's phone because she was freaking out because she had no idea what he was doing. And after talking to his older sister he decided to take a nice long warm shower.

After about a half an hour Yuki steeped out of the bathroom and into his room. A beeping sound was heard and Yuki looked in the direction to find his phone.

He flipped it open to see he had a voicemail from a number he didn't know he listened, curios to who it was. The message played and Ellie's voice was heard,

"Good Morning Yuki-san my name is Takeda Ellie, future wife to Shindou Shuichi. If I could please have a moment with you to talk. Meet me at the restaurant Chef Lee's this afternoon at 3:00. I'll look forward meeting you Yuki-san."

Yuki checked the clock to see he still had about two hours left till he was to meet Shuichi's soon to be ex-fiance. He looked through his missed calls and saw Shuichi's number right after Ellie's call. Yuki restrained himself from calling back in a rush, he needed to make sure Ellie was out of the picture first.

At 3:00pm Yuki was at the restaurant waiting on Ellie, It wasn't anything fancy just a place to eat decent food with a peaceful atmosphere. After about 10 minutes Yuki saw a woman enter and looked curiosly at her wondering if she was Ellie. In a matter of seconds he confirmed it in a unexpected way.

Ellie walked in and looked around seeing that there wasn't a woman alone inside she figured that this Yuki person wasnt there yet. To pass time she noticed a handsome looking man sitting by himself. He had blonde hair and golden eyes to match. She put on her flirtatious smile and her sluttier side came out.

Yuki noticed that look and made the conclusion that someone who was engaged would not be flirting. So as the woman came close to him he wasted no time saying he wasn't interested and that he was waiting for someone.

Ellie didn't look at all bummed she sat across from Yuki and introduced herself "My name is Takeda Ellie."

Yuki narrowed her eyes that was the name of the woman Shuichi was engaged to was his first thoughts.

"I'm waiting for someone too actually, a 'woman' I need to scare some sence into. No worries I got a man but hey who ever said you couldn't flirt with someone as hot as you, its not like I'm married." Ellie blurted out not knowing who she was talking to as she flipped her hair.

Yuki's rage was building up not only did this woman have the nerve to flirt with him but she was acting as though she wasn't engaged!

"But you're engaged aren't you? With a guy named Shindou Shuichi?" asked Yuki thoroughly pissed which Ellie failed to notice.

"Yeah actually how'd you know? I'm gonna scare his old girlfriend or something her name's Yuki." Answered Ellie still with a smile of confidence.

Yuki couldn't take it anymore he put his hand under the table and lightly pushed it upwards. Oh was he thankful that he ordered food. In just a matter os seconds Ellie screamed "What the hell?!" as Yuki's food and drink spilled all over her.

Yuki sat still not bothering to help her dry off or clean herself or even apologize and make a lame excuse on how it was an accident. Yuki narrowed his eyes and glared at Ellie, he didn't care that they now held the attention of everyone inside.

"First of all do you even love Shuichi?"

"Why the hell would you care?! He's my fiance...He's mine!"

Yuki narrowed his eyes more and as if by fate a waiter came passing by with a pitcher of a cold lemonade. Yuki snatched it off the tray and threw its contents at Ellie making her scream and soaking her wet once again.

"He's not yours! you're not even worthy of him! And before you go bitchin about how I don't know you or him think again. I forgot to mention my name is Uesugi Eiri but I believe you know me as Yuki and a woman? Which reminds me don't ever call me Yuki."

Ellie sat in shocked silence as the gorgeous man infront of her was her supposed rival. She didn't even notice that she was sticky and wet from all that was spilled on her.

Yuki asked the waiter once again for a glass of water and he was given one. He drank it and placed it on the table. "I thought you said you were going to scare me away? What happened to all that confidence?"

"I-I... you're the one Shuichi's so in love with?" Ellie laughed a little and continued "No one wonder I had no chance how can I compare to a guy as hot as you?" -silence- Now you'd think she admits defeat right?

"...Eiri-san. You need to remember though I'm still Shuichi fiance, he is still mine. I'm not giving him up so easily."

"And you need to remember Ellie-san that I will do everything in my power for you to be Shuichi's EX-fiance. He does not belong to anyone but me!"

"As far as I can see you don't have him." Ellie shot back.

Yuki stopped yet another waiter and took a cake off the tray and held it infront of Ellie.

"And as far as I can see you're so desperate to get rid of competition, you know he'll leave you. He will come back to me cause HE IS MINE and no one elses I will make sure of that!"

Yuki then let a smirk grace his lips as he said " Enjoy the cake." and slammed the cake in Ellie's face.

Yuki left and paid for the mess he made and the food and drink he snatched off from a waiter. Yuki left with a smile on his face. And Ellie sat in pure anger and embarrasment as she was covered in food, water, lemonade and cake in a restaurant full of people.

Now just to fill in, no one stopped Yuki from all that he did because come on it was entertaining and they were cheering Yuki on to get Shuichi I mean they listened to the whole conversation so they knew who was the good guy and the bad.

Yuki walked down the street and dialed Shuichi's number.

"Hey Shu-chan, it's Yuki."

* * *

**A/N: And that was that! I'm hungry I got to go find something to eat.**

**1) I just didn't see the point of giving them names since that was the first and last that they'd appear anyway...**

**Thanks for reading. And please review!**

**Oh and thanks to all that reviews! i got 11 reviews last chapter i'm slowly making my way to getting 200 reviews!**

**Thanks again! See yah all next chappie!**


	24. Passion Night

**Warning: Rated T - this will have a lime scene, don't say I didn't warn you, its not that intense.**

**A/N: Let me know how I did, I'd like to know even if this will probably be the only lime scene I'll ever write. Oh and please let me know if I made the lime scene too long...**

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**Passion Night**

Its been a half an hour since Yuki called and Shuichi stood outside the Shindou household waiting for his prince. Its been so long since he'd seen Yuki that he didn't know how to act. Wether it showed or not though he missed Yuki oh so much the past two weeks he'd been in Osaka.

Shuichi would like nothing more than to be in Yuki's comforting arms right now.

Shuichi looked at his surroundings looking for any signs of Yuki coming near but instead of Yuki he saw Ellie getting out of a taxi. At first Shuichi looked confused then after finally taking it in he tried his best to bite in his laughter.

Ellie walked towards him with an unpleasant look on her face. Ellie stopped in front of Shuichi and glared at him. Shuichi knew that Ellie had been upset but honestly can you take someone seriously when they're covered in food and cake? So Shuichi did what what he wanted he laughed.

"HAHAHA who-who did that to you? I gotta thank them." Shuichi said laughing in between words. When he got over it, he sighed contentedly.

That whole time he didn't notice how Ellie's expression turn from hate to just plain murderous. Ellie couldn't take anymore humiliation so she did the one thing that would give her control or so she thought. She raised her hand and slapped Shuichi hard on his cheek.

Shuichi looked at Ellie and yelled " What the hell was that for?!" Shuichi started rubbing his cheeks to try and relief the pain.

"For laughing at me instead of worrying like a fiance should!"

"I'm not your fiance, and why should I worry? Its not like food is any harm and by the way who did that to you cause I'm sure we'd get along nicely." Shuichi said with a smirk.

"Your boyfriend did." Ellie said.

"W-what? You met Yuki?--"

"So he is your boyfriend..." Ellie replied as soon as she heard Yuki's name.

"W-well not really..." Shuichi said looking down missing the devasated look in Ellie's eyes.

"But you want to be, that's the point. Was he right? Can I really not have you?"

"Look any other guy would be lucky to have you, if you just stopped being a bitch." Shuichi commented as kindly as he could.

"Why can't it be you? Why can't we be together?! I can change just please don't leave me!" Ellie shouted in question. "Please let's get married." Ellie begged as she held Shuichi's hand.

"If we do get married its just a tittle, a certificate and empty vows. Even if we do get married all I'll think about is Yuki and he's the only one I'll ever love." Shuichi admitted with a smile on his face.

Ellie was about to open her mouth to say something. Anything to give her a chance to be with Shuichi but then she realised something and decided to stop.

Ellie may be a bitch but she knew when she was beaten. She's not going interfere if she knew they both love each other. She had experienced being seperated before she didn't want it to happen to anyone else. She wasn't so heartless.

Silence fell on them but was broken minutes later.

"...I wish you both luck. I'm going to go ahead and clean up." Ellie said softly as she walked inside the house with a soft smile and tears slidding down her cheeks.

Just then Yuki drove in and got out of the car. Shuichi and Yuki stared at each other for a while till Shuichi smiled widely, ran up and hugged him tightly. In responce Yuki lifted Shuichi up by the waist and spinned him once and hugged him tight.

"I missed you Yuki." Shuichi whispered with a sigh.

"I missed you too, I thought I did something wrong since you started ignoring my calls." Yuki admitted.

"I'm sorry about that--"

"Its okay."

They stayed in each others arms for sometime. No words were spoken both were just glad they were together.

After a while Yuki asked Shuichi to go out only realising that it was his first time in Osaka, after laughing a little Shuichi smiled and said he'd lead the way.

They talked about all that they had missed and both noticed that they seem to missed each other so much more in those two weeks than they did in the 8 years they were apart. That was most likely because when they had said their farewells it wasn't as...clear. And now that their both older they both knew that there was more than just friendship going on between them.

They spent their time together the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening just having fun and laughing it was a relaxing time. Shuichi did as he said and he pointed out to where they could go as Yuki drove the car. They went to different places even stayed at Yuki's apartment for a while to watch a few comedy series. After which they ate dinner outside and even watched a movie. Through out the day they talked about anything they could.

**At The Shindou Household.**

After Ellie finally finished her shower she waited to meet up with Yumi. She really needed to talk with her now.

Yumi came home from wherever she was after about 3 hours since Shuichi left the house. When Ellie got the chance she politely asked to have a moment of Yumi's time.

"Yumi-san, Shuichi and I talked recently about our...upcoming wedding..."

"That's fantastic dear! We can arrange everything now! hmm...I'm free tomorrow we can buy your wedding dress tomorrow, then we can call all the caterring we need and mail out the invitations!" Yumi said exitedly.

"Actually Yumi-san we talked about not going through it after all." Ellie explained.

"Nonsence that just last minute jitters It'll go away." Yumi reasoned.

"Yumi-san with all due respect neither Shuichi nor I ever wanted to get married from the start." Ellie started with her down but soon got her confidence.

"Where is all of this coming from?"

"Yumi-san when you arranged me to get married with your grandson I had a boyfriend. We loved each other dearly, that I'm sure of. We were even thinking about getting...married." Ellie seemed nostalgic for a second but her eyes also held happiness at being able to share her memories.

"When I had heard your offer I had decided I would turn it down. I just couldn't see myself with anybody else. But then my parents heard about it and they did everything they could to seperate me and my boyfriend. They wanted me to marry in to your family wether I wanted it or not."

"I don't know what they did but that's what happened my boyfriend left me and in my moment of despair and weakness I agreed to meet with your grandson. All the while I was here I forgot about him and I regret that. I fought for Shuichi cause I could, and it distracted me from the feelings I had. It also gave me the hope that I could have someone that will stay by me and not leave."

"When I met up with Uesugi-san though, it showed what they had to say about each other and made me realise that I was seperating them like how I was and i didn't want that for them. I wanted to fight for Shuichi but wouldn't that just turn for the worst? He'll just distance himself from me more. And plus I can't even imagine how it would feel when you saw the one you love get married to someone else."

"What I'm trying to say is: I'm not going to interfere, I'm not going to seperate them. I won't be a part of this anymore."

"I see... well its one thing to force my grandson but if both of you don't want it I don't really have a say on the matter anymore." after Yuki said those words silence fell to the room and when Ellie thought that everything needed said was said, she headed out but as she grabbed the door knob she heard Yumi's voice.

"Do you think this Uesugi, will be good for Shuichi?"

"He seemed to really love Shuichi-kun. Uesuigi-san was confident enough saying that Shuichi loved him even though they were no more than just friends."

"Isn't that bad? Over-confidence I mean."

"I don't think so Uesugi-san trusted his instincts, and he was right Shuichi-kun does love him. I don't think anyone could ever love Shuichi-kun more than him. And plus I heard they've known each other since they were kids? ?They have a bond."

"Yeah when they were kids..." Yumi's eyes seemed to have beed filled with pain. Ellie was about to ask what was wrong but got the feeeling that it wasn't her place.

silence. Then Yumi said her goodbye.

"Takeda Ellie-san it was a pleasure meeting you" Yumi turned to her and smiled sincerely.

"Same here Yumi-san" Ellie bowed and left through the doors of the Shindou household that night with her bags by her side. She was going back home. Maybe, just maybe she could be with the one she loved.

Yumi took a sip of her warm tea as she watch the sky through the window. The dark gray clouds in the sky were perfect signs for the oncoming rain.

After a while Yumi heard the door opening she didn't need to turn to find out who it was since she recognize the gentle voice.

"Want some company?"

"I wouln't mind it Yumiko." Yumi turned to face her daughter at the door and asked " How long have you been here?"

"I just got here. I would be with Mayna now, but she's past asleep, I didn't want to wake her." Yumiko started walking towards the window and stood beside her mother. "Where's my son?"

"He's out with the Uesugi boy." Yumi said this calmly and no hint of distaste what so ever and that suprised her daughter. They stayed quiet for a while, and at that time Yumiko poured herself some tea.

"Okaa-san, why did you want Shuichi to get married with Ellie so badly?"

* * *

At around 11pm they both decided to drive to a near by a park near the hotel. So now the two of them sat at a small hill stting beside each other leaning on a tree. they were just watching the sky in silence, maybe even waiting for the rain to come down. It wasn't akward or uncomfortable it was nice, peaceful and relaxing. The silence was comforting, but it had to be broken for now. Yuki needed some questions answered and this one he couldn't be avoid.

Yuki turned to his side so that he was facing Shuichi and asked quietly, "Shu are you really getting married with Ellie?"

"...Do you want me to?" asked Shuichi not looking back at Yuki.

"No..." Yuki answered softly and the silence seem to return only to be broken again.

"No I don't want you to get married...I don't want you to be in anyone else's arms at anytime, I don't want anyone else to be able to make you smile, wipe your tears and be able to kiss you. I don't care if I sound selfish or possesive, I'm not giving you up for anyone...I'm yours and I want you to be mine. No one elses." Yuki said all of this in a sweet and gentle voice with a sincere smile gracing his lips but Shuichi couldn't help but catch something else in Yuki's voice. As if scared.

Shuichi slowly stood up from the ground beside Yuki, which set off a panic alarm in Yuki's head but it was shut off when Shuichi straddled him and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Shuichi chuckled softly "I'm already yours, heart and all." Shuichi then looked Yuki directly in the eyes and leaned in and kissed Yuki. Yuki was more than suprised but he needed to let Shuichi know how he felt it was as good as time as any, so he pulled away for a second.

Shuichi looked at Yuki questioningly and waited for him to say what he wanted to say. It took Yuki a while to say anything, he just stared at Shuichi with a smile as he caressed Shu's cheek. Yuki soon found his voice and said what been on his mind.

"I love you Shuichi." Yuki said lovingly as he continued to caress Shuichi's cheek. Shuichi blushed and was left stunned for more than a minute or two but soon smiled as he leaned in to the touch and placed one of his hand over Yuki's and replied. " Yuki, I love you too."

After Yuki let out a relieved sigh, he pulled Shuichi in for a kiss both clossing their eyes it was soft and gentle but before they both knew it they wanted more, Yuki licked and sucked at Shuichi's lips asking for entrance and Shuichi complied without a second thought. Shuichi let out a low moan as he felt Yuki's tounge move inside.

Yuki decided to pull Shuichi closer to his lap so that he could deepen the kiss. Their bodies now against each other feeling the warmth of the other. The temperature outside just then decided to get higher as their kiss got more intense. Their fast beating heart seemed to beat in rythym with the other.

Hearing Shuichi moan once made Yuki want to hear it again, so he slid his hand underneath Shuichi's shirt and caressed the warm skin that lay there without breaking their now intense liplock, he got an instant reaction, he felt Shuichi shiver at his touch but he needed to find something that'll get him bigger reaction.

He heard another moan when his fingertips brushed against Shuichi's nipple. At this point he could feel Shuichi's heart beating even more rapidly against his own, the heat from Shuichi's cheeks just centimeters away from his.

They had continued to kiss and never broke apart but after a while they both knew that they would need to part for air but neither wanted to. They held off breaking apart as much as they could but now air was neccessary. They broke apart panting and looked at each others eyes both filled with desire. Both their eyes seemed to glow in the night. Yuki loved Shuichi current expression those flushed cheeks and opened mouth panting.

After a while of watching his loved one catch his breath he attached his lips to Shuichi's neck licking on it. Shuichi scooted closer to Yuki's lap to get as close as he could possibly get and tilted his head to the other side giving Yuki more access. Yuki started to lick and suck just above Shuichi's pulse, making Shuichi moan louder in approval at how good it felt. Yuki would bite every now and then and it was always followed by an apologetic lick just incase he bit down too hard.

Shuichi hadn't felt any pain since they had begun, even when their kissed turned in too a bruising one, the pain was just always pushed aside, pleasure was over powering. Shuichi knew that they handn't really done anything too extreme but those kisses, licks, sucks and not to mention those roaming hands were just over-whelming. Shuichi wanted more. He wanted Yuki to know that, he wanted to go all the way but he knew he didn't have the voice to say anything. All he could do was moan and groan at how good Yuki was at this.

With Shuichi's heavy breating and moans the only thing Yuki could hear he got more turned on and that only meant he was starting to get a hard on.Yuki had intended to not rush their relationship but the heat was slowy getting to him. Not to mention Shuichi kept squirming on top of his lap, directly above his groin.

Yuki found out that Shuichi was as hot and bothered as he was when Shuichi started grinding his hips against his and pushing down his growing erection against Yuki's own. At one point Shuichi pushed down too hard which made Yuki let out a groan, but what got Yuki fully erect was when he saw how Shuichi reacted.

Shuichi had moaned louder but this time he had moaned out Yuki's name, his face flushed while throwing his head back in the pleasure that ran through him. That's when something in Yuki snapped and he couldn't take it any more. That's when he thought. 'The hell with it! We've known each other since we were 8, I think that's going slow enough!'

Finally giving in to what they both wished he tugged on Shuichi's shirt asking him silently permission to take it off. Shuichi's only responce was to lift his arms up, after discarding the shirt Yuki pushed Shuichi to the ground so that he was lying on his back and he positioned himself so that he was directly above his strawberry cutie.

Yuki was now straddling Shuichi and was merely watching him in admiration.Yuki also noticed that without Shuichi's shirt you could see that it wasn't only his face that was flushed red, his neck down to his waist was also flushed. Yuki couldn't help but smile. Shuichi may not be fully exposed now but Yuki was sure they both will be soon enough.

Yuki leaned in near Shuichi face and turned to the side to lick and nip at Shuichi's ear lobe earning him a groan. He continued doing just that but this time his hand was placed at the other side of Shuichi face below the ear and slowly he glided his fingers down Shu's jaw, neck line, and shoulder blades. He heard Shuichi swallow as his fingertips brushed past his pulse.

Yuki took his lips off Shuichi's ear and placed it on his lips for a firm and heated kiss. But before Yuki planted the he kiss he let his thumb trace Shuichi's lips, he felt Shuichi's lips tremble at the touch and he smiled knowing that he had the same effect on Shuichi like how he got affected by him. He then let his hand travel across Shuichi's chest to his stomach where Shuichi's muscles seem to tighten as he sharply breathed in and held his breath, Shuichi only exhaled when Yuki's hand went down to his waist after he started breathing again he felt himself shiver from the touches making goosebumps appear. Yuki did all of this in the most sensual and teasingly way possible.

Yuki decided then to break apart from Shuichi for awhile.

Shuichi now lay panting, closing his eyes every now and then when he felt the tightness in his pants grow as he saw Yuki eye him up and down with the look that not only held love but also lust, he was growing impatient with Yuki hovering over him and not doing anything.

"Y-Yuki." Shuichi whined/begged desperate to feel something. Yuki looked at Shuichi and leaned down to kiss him on the lips and nothing more, truth was Yuki was trying his best to calm down because if they were really going to do this Yuki wanted them to take their time and not rush it. If things continue the way they were like earlier they wouldn't last very long. He wanted this to last as long as it could.

When Shuichi couldn't take waiting anymore he pulled Yuki down and kissed him fully on the lips and made sure it was enough to leave them both breathless, panting and wanting more after. Yuki was more than a little suprised when Shuichi pulled him down but what left him stunned was when Shuichi decided to flip them around making it so that Shuichi was now on top.

Shuichi blushed when he realized what he did but his timidness was over powered by teenage hormones. They had started kissing again when Shuichi noticed Yuki was still fully clothed.

So Shuichi thought he'd move his hands out of Yuki's hair and start unbuttoning that shirt. Once that too was gone the two stared at each other both panting trying their best to catch their breaths. Shuichi took this time to look at Yuki and memorize everything he could about a shirtless Yuki. Shuichi slowly caressed Yuki's skin. It was done so in a teasing matter where their skin barely grazed against each other. Both of them shivered from it.

As they continued it was evident that they both wanted so much more. Shuichi had started rubbing his clothed arousal against Yuki's again to try and find release, and this time Yuki waisted no time to meet with Shu's so he thrusted his own fully clothed erect arousal up against Shuichi and they both moaned out the others name while throwing their heads back. When their thrust met the first few times the feeling was definetly new.

It was wanted, and the pleasure definetly just went up a level or two.

Their skin now glistening with sweat and breaths mingling in the heat. Their moans and thrust the only thing you could hear in the cold night at the park. (1)

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore, he needed more than just...this... he wanted more skin and feel more so he started unbukling Yuki's belt and unbuttoning his pants but was stopped when Yuki held his hand.

"W-what?" Shuichi asked impatiently. Yuki flipped them over then and replied

"ugh...There is no way I'm going to have...hmm...sex with you at a park...ahh." Yuki had said this panting and groaning while the two of them were still grinding and thrusting against each other, simply said while they were still humping each other.

"-pant- And there's no way you're...ahh...not finishing what you started...Y-Yuki..."

Yuki nodded and stopped Shuichi's hips below him and said. "Come on..." Yuki then leaned down to Shuichi's ear and whispered slowly and suductively "Lets continue this at a more private place."

Shuichi's breath hitched and he swallowed then he could only nod a yes. Yuki buttoned his shirt once again and helped Shuichi up. Yuki had to hold Shuichi up at first since he couldn't find his footing yet. Yuki had to chuckle at the sight, Shuichi was already over-whelmed and they haven't even started yet...

Shuichi looked at him pouting, knowing full well why Yuki laughed.

Seeing Shuichi pout made Yuki lean in and kiss those luscious lips, they deepened their kiss which made Shu week in the knees. Yuki didn't mind at all when Shu leaned on him more for support.

They got into the car and drove off to Yuki's hotel room. All the while with Shuichi squirming in his seat. Yuki knew Shuichi was trying his best to not to touch himself right now. He knew this because that how he felt right now. Of course Shuichi probably didn't know that.

The way Shu looked right now was still oh so fuckable, if not that then molestable. Yuki wanted to jump his straberry cutie right then. He tried his best to get the image of Shuichi's naked form beneath him out of his head as much as possible. He needed to concentrate on the road not start being a pervert.

When they got infront of the hotel building both males sighed and got out of the car both too excited. Yuki rushed out of the drivers seat to meet Shuichi coming out of the passenger seat. Right when the car door slammed Yuki as gently as he could slammed Shuichi against it and started kissing him again.

Shuichi welcomed the assault placed on his lips with a moan. Yuki did his best to pull off for now so they could get into the room.

As they stared walking towards the hotel the rain final came down, hard. drenching both males wet with cold rain water.

The two lovers walked through the almost empty lobby the best they could wthout groping the other and the moment they got into the elevator they strated once again. Both couldn't stay still and would swith who would be against the wall.

_ding_

The moment the doors opened both of the rushed out but this time they didn't keep away from each other. They continued to make out and it took Yuki some time to open the door since, it really is a hard task to put a key in a keyhole while your lips were occupied and your eyes are closed.

Once the door opened both Yuki and Shuichi hurried into bed after shutting and locking the door shut.

The best thing about hotel rooms, once you open the door, you're already in the bedroom.

* * *

And so the two continued their loving making through the night, through the heavy rain storm outside.

Lick your lips,  
Sway your hips  
A glint in your eyes  
Give a smirk and attack  
Those luscious lips.

Passion arise  
Fireworks in July  
Straberry wine  
So much more spark  
So enticing  
An addictive sin  
A passionite kiss

Crave for more  
The sooner it ends  
The feel of it all  
Makes you moan and groan

The heat makes you insane  
You can't explain  
The pleasure of it all  
And no room for pain

A kiss from those lips  
Is all I'll ever need  
To make me lay beneath you  
And scream your name.

* * *

**A/N: First of all I'm sorry if that didn't meet your expectations. Bare in mind this is my first lime, I just wanted to try it. Please go easy on me. You don't know how many times I re-wrote this, I just couldn't help but feeling it wasn't good enough. I even cried when I finished one of the re-writes because when i finished it my laptop suddenly just froze and i had to shut it down without saving it and i had to start over again. But I hope its presentable now though.**

**Poem by me, tittle: Passion.**

**(1) forget they were at the park didn't ya? haha**

**Notice: This isn't the ending, but there's only a couple of chappies left probably 2 or 3 then were coming to an end...Thanks again to those who reviewed I think i got 12 reviews! whoo! anyway thanks to all of you again!**

**Thanks for reading! if you want please review!**


	25. Just A Moment In Time

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**Previously**

_"Want some company?"_

_"I wouln't mind it Yumiko." Yumi turned to face her daughter at the door and asked " How long have you been here?"_

_"I just got here. I would be with Mayna now, but she's past asleep, I didn't want to wake her." Yumiko started walking towards the window and stood beside her mother. "Where's my son?"_

_"He's out with the Uesugi boy." Yumi said this calmly and no hint of distaste what so ever and that suprised her daughter. They stayed quiet for a while, and at that time Yumiko poured herself some tea._

_"Okaa-san, why did you want Shuichi to get married with Ellie so badly?"_

**Just A Moment In Time**

Yumi didn't say a word, not because she didn't have a reason but because she just couldn't think of a way to say it. But she did after a little more time.

"Because Ellie-san was someone we could trust." Yumi said honestly and simply.

"What do you mean?" Yumiko asked curiosly.

Yumi sighed and leaned on the large window listening to the rain beating down on the ground.

"I...I didn't want Shuichi hurt." Yumi replied in a low voice as if she was whipering to herself

"You're not making sence, by doing this you were hurting him. You had him be apart from Eiri-kun."

"That's the problem it was Eiri who had caused the trouble Shuichi went through as a kid. I didn't want Shuichi being with someone that could hurt him or get hurt because of Eiri-kun. I didn't all that mind when I found out he was gay, I could care less if Shuichi was inlove with an alien or other, as long as he's happy and safe, I didn't want him falling for someone that would just destroy him in the end."

Yumi paused.

"Eiri-kun would never let harm come to Shuichi," was what Yumiko had started saying but was but off when her mother continued ignoring her comment.

"Ellie-san was someone I knew. She was someone who wouldn't get Shuichi ending up in a phychiatrics office. Eiri-san on the other hand is to blame for everything, I hate the pain and cries he caused my grandson."

"Okaa-san, it wasn't Eiri's fault how could he have known?"

"Those teenage girls that started everything! You don't know about them do you?!"

Yumiko sighed and shook her head a few times. "I do know about them, you're not the only one who can get information. Shuichi has forgiven them though, he's moved on from all this, he's trying to forget it and focus on now." Yumiko neared her mother annd continue,

"And you should move on from this too. Its a painful memory for all but it does not mean it gives us any right to ruin the boys life and marry him off. Shuichi can choose who he loves, where he knows he's safe. He chose Eiri. Haven't you noticed they're for each other? They've stayed true to each other through all these years."

"Just let those two be with each other, trust their judgement on each other. Now if Eiri-kun were to ever hurt my baby boy then I'll personally hunt him down with you." Yumiko said with a small laugh but a serious face.

Yumiko glanced at her mother once more before saying goodnight.

Yumi sat near the window sill sighed once more and headed to bed. (A/N: still hate her?)

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The sun had not yet come up, when a someone beneath the warm blankets stirred and soon opened his eyes to the new day. He slowly looked at his surroundings taking it in. Believe me this young man did not forget where he was or what had occured last night. This young man merely wanted to be certain that it had all not been a dream.

Yuki looked at the room, the closed curtains and the clothes scattered on the floor. He looked at every corner but couldn't look at the one place he wanted. He wanted to look beside him to see _him_, but he was scared. He didn't know if maybe his lover was no longer there anymore and had left when he woke at the wee hours of the night. And there was a part of Yuki that made him think that maybe it was just an oh so realistic dream.

He let out a small chuckle at the thoughts that ran through his head. He was being stupid wasn't he? After a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling Yuki finally let out a sigh and closed his eyes. With eyes still closed he turned to where his lover (since last night) should be sleeping. With another sigh he slowly opened his eyes.

The moment he saw the sight infront of him he thought his heart had stopped momentarily. As he took in the sight a bright smile made its way on his lips. Shuichi lay like an angel sleeping, taking a moment to rest from its flight from the heavens to Earth.

Yuki lifted his hands and reached up and carressed Shuichi's cheeks, his bright smile still plastered on his face. He wasn't dreaming he knew he just wasn't, but in the thought that it may be just a dream, someone up there must really hate him/despise him as to do such a cruel joke, making him think he was in heaven and then dump him in the raging fires of hell.

Yuki let out another soft chuckle. He knew he was being an idiotic love-struck fool , but was it really his fault? He was currently laying beside the man he loved most and held dear, nothing was better than this, nothing.

Yuki scooted closer to be near his lover, Shuichi subconciously leaned in to the warmth and snuggled in Yuki's arms. Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi's middle holding him tight but gentle. In that time his smile only grew.

He watched his lover sleep with a smile, he wasn't in the least bit bored or in a hurry to get out of bed. He started playing with Shuichi's hair just for the hell of it and would often just lean in and kiss Shuichi's forehead, cheek or even sometimes steal a quick peck on the lips.

He didn't exactly know how long he stayed that way, just watching but by the time Shuichi stirred from his deep slumber the sun had been up and shinning warmly.

Yuki scooted back a little to be able to get to see Shuichi open his eyes. He wanted to be the first one to be seen by those amethyst eyes.

Once Shuichi had notice him and smiled back at him he leaned in for a kiss after saying, " Ohayou, Koi"

After the brief kiss Shuichi looked at Yuki and said hopefully "I'd love to wake up with you every morning."

"As would I"

The two of them cuddled beneath the sheets not noticing that they should have been home last night and that Shuichi had not told anyone where he was. So as if on cue Shuichi's phone rang.

The two of them was starled by the sudden noise that broke off the silence but Shuichi soon found his pants beside the bed and put it on after fishing out his phone.

"Aniki! where are you?!" asked a frantic voice that came only from Mayna.

Before Shuihi could reply and explain he heard the sound of the phone beinmg passed on and then heard a gentle but teasing voice ask "Anata, did you have a good night?"

Shuichi blushed red and yelled in a whining tone "Okaa-san!"

Yuki turned to his lover as he finished putting on his pants. 'Yumiko-san is here? Maybe she can help out with Yumi-san.' was his first thought.

"Are you coming home soon?"

"I don't know yet, do you need me home?" Yuki heard his lover ask. He really didn't want to be away from Shuichi right now.

"Hmm...Not really...but I should let you know were going back to Tokyo in two days."

"Really? I thought for sure you'd want to stay longer, especially with Ellie-san and grandma around."

"Actually anata, Ellie-san left to go home last night. Marriage is off, your grandmother just has to talk to her parents. And your grandmother was the one who suggested that we go back home since she couldn't stay any longer."

Shuichi brightened up at each word that his mother said, his day was getting better and better.

"So my marriage is off." Shuichi said a loud and in a somewhat amazed voice for Yuki to hear. Yuki hearing it from the bathroom as he washed his face practically yelled in triumph.

Yumiko just let out a soft chuckle and made an affirmative sound.

"Oh anata, if the two of you want you can both have breakfast here."

"Oh uhm...well...what about Gran, isn't she upset or something?"

"Hmm...that's right... it'd most likely be filled with tension and akwardness."

(Blah, blah, blah...and then they said their goodbyes- sorry bored)

Shuichi turned to his side to see Yuki leaning against the wall his arms crossed, a small smile on his face, and a loving gaze in his eyes that was directed at Shuichi making him blush.

"W-what?"

"Nothing you just look so cute!" Yuki looked so calm as he said this making Shuichi's red blush turn scarlet. Yuki loved seeing that blush, it looked really good on his Koi.

Shuichi stood up then and got into the bathroom avoiding Yuki's gaze.

He washed his face, brushed his teeth and washed his face again with cold water. As he stood there he could just feel Yuki staring at him so intently. He didn't look up and just grabbed a towel to dry his face.

He walked out of the bathroom still feeling Yuki's eyes on him and finally asked again "W-what?"

This time Yuki only shook his head with a smile. Shuichi bent down and picked his shirt up off the floor when he felt Yuki walk up to him and grab his hand gently and pull him closer to him.

Shuichi was about to ask if something was wrong when he saw his blonde looking at him in th eeyes then looking at his exposed neck where love bites could be seen.

Yuki smiled lovingly as he let his fingers trace the marks he had made just the night before. He slowly leaned in and kissed Shuichi on the lips same loving expression still on his face.

After breaking apart Yuki spoke

"Do we have to go out? I kind of just want to stay in bed." Yuki said gently, he really just wanted to be Shuichi, to put it simply. His thoughts were something along the lines of 'I just want to keep you for myself today.'

Shuichi nodded and let himself be pulled in Yuki's arms as they both laid down on the bed. They had both agreed on room service to get them food and then ordered a movie on pay-per-view.

They watched comedy, romance, action and horror movies. Ordered popcorn, pizza, a real meal and at one point they even took a brief nap during the afternoon. It was a nice relaxing and comforting day.

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers! That would be my 25th chapter. My favorite number! This still isn't the last chappie though but I've made up my mind. There should only be 2 chapter left after this, so get ready for the end, which I still don't know if its any good since its all up in my head at the moment and no where near paper. I was actually planning on finishing this on July 1st so that it would be exactly one year, but that plan obviously didn't work. Oh and before I finish this story I hope to be able to edit every chapter.**

**...Let's see after this story I was planning on writing another story I already have the summary, begining and the ending but the middle part is still a bit blurry I still can't make my mind on if I should or shouln't write though, Kind of scared that it won't go well...If I do write it be on the look out!**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chappie! Everyone seemed to think I did pretty well on my first try! Thanks again!**

**Anime(Random babbling): I just watched DNangel again, my brother's got the whole thing and I just realized that Daisuke at one point got dressed up as a girl! OMG he looked so adorable! Krad is so hot! Love his hair! lol Of course same goes for Dark! And Satoshi too especially without his glasses on!**

**Oh and I forgot where I heard it from but someone said DNangel is going to be continued??**

**Thanks For Reading!**

****

**-(0)- And if anyone out there can recommened a good shounen-ai/Yaoi anime/manga to me please tell me! -(0)-**


	26. Flight Back

**Nii-san? Lover?**

After the relaxing atmosphere yesterday everything was still going as smooth as can be. Shuichi and Yuki were finally together and in each others embrace and there isn't a fiance to worry about anymore either. Not to mention he and Yuki will be going back to Tokyo. They'll be back home.

The only thing left to do now was confront Yumi. Shuichi had been uneasy about it for a while now, he just never really showed it. He found it strange that his grandmother would suddenly just agree to cancel the engangement. Honestly he thought for sure that she would fight him about it or find him a new girl to get married to. Yumi just completely backed off.

For some reason Shuichi just had a feeling that his mother had something to do with it. Like she had been able to make things all better. Which she kind of did but it helped that Yuki was there. Because if Yuki hadn't come Ellie may not have backed down thinking she had a chance at both Shuichi and happiness with him.

**Flight Back**

Shuichi had gotten up extra early with Yuki still asleep beside him. They had been lazy yesterday and didn't leave the hotel at all. So now leaving seemed to be out of the question. Shuichi didn't want to admit it but he sort of felt clingy. Like he didn't want to let Yuki go, he just wanted to stay beside Yuki.

But since he didn't know the atmosphere back at home he couldn't risk it. So he decided that he'd have to go alone. Yuki had yet awaken and he didn't want to bother his peaceful slumber. So after getting dressed in his pants and one of Yuki's dress shirt (he didn't want to wear his) he looked for a pen and paper and wrote a note for his beloved.

After reading over what he wrote once he looked at Yuki and smiled before turning towards the mirror to look if he looked decent enough to go outside. Yuki shirt was a little big on him but he didn't mind. He felt closer to his koibito this way. Shuichi hugged himself as if he had Yuki in his arms and took in the Yuki's scent that was attached to the shirt he was currently wearing.

He laughed at himself then turned back to the sleeping form of the one he loved and walked towards him.

"I'm so silly. You're right here, I don't have to pretend to hug you anymore." He chulcked to himself and then slowly leaned down to give Yuki a quick kiss on the lips.

One last look at Yuki's handsome face then he left to go to his house.

He took a taxi home seeing as he didn't have his car with him. The driver had looked at him curiously at first, most likely because of the loose dress shirt he was wearing. Shuichi didn't care this shirt was really comfy.

After a few minutes he was infront of his house. He stepped out after paying and took in a couple of breaths as he heard the taxi pull away. He really didn't know why he was so nervous, he just was.

"Here goes nothing." Shuichi said to himself and walked to the door. Before he could even knock the door had opened revealing Mayna at the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Onii-san! I missed you! I haven't seen you for practically two days!" Mayna shouted as a greeting. She was worried about how he and Yuki were doing but from the way Shuichi was she could tell it worked out well.

"Sorry, but I wanted to spend time with Yuki." Mayna only nodded accepting the answering and letting her older brother know that there's no need for further explaination.

Mayna started chatting about what had been going on and how their grandmother seemed to be so relaxed which was a little out of character and by the tone Mayna used Shuichi knew his younger sister was suprised and somewhat confused.

They stayed seated on the living room sofa with Mayna talking about anything and everything and would randomly throw in a few questions about Yuki. Shuichi didn't mind he was glad that Mayna liked Yuki so much.

Yumiko then decided to see her son and came to the living room interupting the conversation between the siblings. Greetings were carried out and tight motherly hugs were in order as well.

"So, how are you and Eiri-kun?" Yumiko asked Shuichi in the at most attention.

"Good. I was actually wondering if you two were coming back to Tokyo with me?"

"Hmm...I was thinking the same thing actually and I think that it's Mayna's decision. She can either finish the school year in Tokyo or be transfered back here." Yumiko finished explaining as she turned her attention to her daughter.

Mayna looked to be deep in thought and actually she was, it wasn't an act, she really had to think. If she went with her brother then she'd be worried that her Onii-san and Eiri will not be able to spend enough time together because she can't be left alone. Which means her older brother won't have time to go on date.

If she stays in Osaka all is well. She just has to adjust a little but it won't be a big deal. So then it's decided.

"I'll continue my studies here," Mayna started and then looked to her mother, "Can we just follow Onii-san so I can take my stuff back?"

Yumiko gave her consent and that little detail was taken care of.

**Night Time - 11:15pm**

Shuichi lay awake on his bed as he thought of what lies ahead. What will happen tomorrow and the fact that not once in the whole time he was home today did he see his grandmother. It was as if it was planned that they did not see each other.

Shuichi often thought that it was planned that they didn't see each other because chaos would ensume. He thought that his grandmother would be mad even though he couldn't think of a logical explaination on why his grandmother would be mad.

She was the one that cancelled everything, and he wasn't the reason Ellie left either. Shuichi sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

Yuki had called earlier to tell him that he'd be busy trying to reach one of his dead lines and would be busy the rest of the day. If he was to stay up late he'd just catch some sleep during their flight back was what Yuki replied when Shuichi started worrying about his lack of sleep.

After thinking about all minor problems he had, Shuichi decided to walk out to the balcony. He was suprised to see his grandmother at the backyard with a cup of tea in her hands.

Being determined to go see her at least he set out to go meet her. Shuichi just had a feeling that if he didn't come to his grandmother now he'd never get to talk to her. He hated to feel akwardness and/or tention towards someone.

Shuichi went of the kitchen first and made himself a cup of tea. Not too suprising that there was already a pot of hot water on the counter. After making tea he slowly made his way to the backyard.

He really didn't know if he'd be able to start a conversation with his grandmother but so what? He'll just have to 'wing it.'

Yumi looked to Shuichi's direction and then resumed to watching the skies and trees sway with the wind.

Shuichi took a seat somewhat across and somewhat beside his grandmother. The silence was uncomfortable, at least for Shuichi it was Yumi seemed so calm though Shuichi was trying his best not to squirm.

As if sensing it Yumi sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, dear."

Shuichi stayed silent and just looked to his grandmother to see if she'd say more, she didn't.

"Not that I'm not happy but why did you suddenly cancel everything?"

"Hmm...No reason really." Yumi paused, looked at her tea and then turned her attention to Shuichi "Do you love him?"

Shuichi looked suprised for a second, he hadn't expected for his grandmother to say that, actually he really didn't know what to expect anyway.

"I seem to hear that question so many times, but I don't really mind answering. Of course I love him! I have for as long as I can remember." Shuichi replied with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You happy?"

Shuichi took a moment to answer but he did either way with no hesitation.

"I worry about him and me breaking up or about something not working out between us but no matter what I'd never trade my moments with him for anything. It may sound corny but I feel like if there really is a heaven on Earth then I would be in it now. I just feel so happy whenever I'm near him. Sometimes I wonder if this is all just a beautiful dream. So to answer your question, yes Obaa-san, I'am happy. Truly and extremely happy." Shuichi said with the most loving smile a person could give.

Yumi stood up gracefully and looked down to Shuichi. "That's all I ever wanted really for you, to be happy and content with someone... by the way Shuichi, most of the things that seem corny usually sound corny because it is the truth. So I believe you, for the two of you that love each other so much, I believe that both of your lives right now seem to be perfect. Cherish it neh."

Shuichi nodded with a bright smile on his face and Yumi left after giving Shuichi a motherly kiss on his forehead.

'Cherish it huh?' thought Shuichi.

He smiled once more and crashed on his bed. 'I've been cherising every moment with Yuki ever since he handed me a hankerchief in that park 8 years ago...'

**The Next Day**

Today is Shuichi's last day in Osaka and he had been very busy. Yuki had called when he woke up saying that he had finished his novel and was just about to go to sleep. Shuichi after scolding him at staying up through the night had told his Koibito to get some rest and that he'll just pick him up when it was time to leave.

After getting off the phone Shuichi made sure he had everything he needed. The plane tickets were in his jacket pocket which lie on the living room sofa. Shuichi packed the last minute things he had left and then decided to meet with Eya and Keiichi.

He was pretty sure that they would not be able to see each other for quite some time again. They had met at Keiichi's place and taked about anything they had missed about each other.

Shuichi at that time made sure to cut the stories about him and Yuki short. He stated it simply and said "Me and Yuki are finally together and have worked it out. We're going back to tokyo today. Sorry for the late notice."

After he said this both Eya and Keiichi didn't say a word for a while and when they did it was obvious both of them avoided a conversation about Yuki for now. Keiichi avoided it since he wasn't sure if he could keep his emotions in check. He was worried that if they got too into talking about it that he'd just brust in pure jealousy. Eya had avoided it since she knew what Keiichi felt.

Shuichi didn't mind it that was the reason he didn't go into details about it. He wasn't dense he knew Keiichi didn't want to hear it, he knew how keiichi felt. So before he had even walked through Keiichi's door he had decided he'd talk about Yuki with Hiro instead.

After saying quick goodbye's, the "You better visit more often!" and the hugs that lasted minutes. Shuichi decided to leave and pick Yuki up. It was almost time for their flight anyway.

After the car taxi drove away from Eya and Keiichi they had started talking again.

"Shuichi knows how you feel. He knew you'd get hurt if he said too much about how he and Yuki are a perfect couple." Eya stated as if commenting about the weather.

"I know. You don't have to push it." Keiichi said a bit irritated.

"I'm only telling you to make it clear. I know you love Shuichi, I just want to make sure you know who he loves and who he is with. I understand how you feel but I hope you know you'll have to accept it. I could tell Shuichi had forced himself to not just burst in pure bliss about him and his beloved getting together."

Keiichi sighed. " Damn. You said way too much. I know all that already. Didn't I already say that I've got no chance with someone Shuichi has loved since childhood."

Eya looked to her side to see Keiichi trying his best to keep his emotions sealed. Eya sighed and hugged her bestfriend. " You gonna cry?" she asked teasingly.

"Hell no!" was what Keiichi replied but even though he said this he leaned in to the comfort Eya had offered him. He didn't feel like he was going to cry or anything but it still hurt to finally be able to confirm for sure that he has no chance.

* * *

Shuichi, after leaving his friends went to the hotel where Yuki was staying at.

As Yuki opened the door to the room Shuichi was pulled onto his lover's lap who was now sitting on the love seat next to the bed. Both shared a loving yet heated kiss that left them both slightly breathless.

Smiling the two broke off. It was then that Shuichi realised Yuki was ready, dressed and ready to go. He thought for sure Yuki would be unkept from staying up the whole night and still be sleeping.

"What is it?" Asked Yuki.

"I just thought you'd still be asleep." Yuki chuckled.

They sat like that for about a couple of minutes with Shuichi telling Yuki how it went well with talking with grandmother, making Yuki comment thay he'd met her before. After talking about that Shuichi mentioned meeting with Eya and Keiichi and how akward he felt through the whole thing.

Shuichi had told stories about Eya and Keiichi the night before when they were being lazy. Yuki had even been slightly jealous of both at being there for Shuichi when he was stuck in the US and being able to spend 8 years with his kawaii koibito but after thinking about the fact he would be with Shuichi from now on that feeling left him quickly.

After the small conversation it was time to head to the airport. And on the way Yuki called Tohma and Mika to confirm he was coming back.

The flight back had Yuki sleeping. Shuichi didn't mind. Yuki needed rest and Shuichi had a front row view at the handsome sleeping face of the blonde beside him.

Smiling he took a quick nap himself.

Both our lead slept through the flight and was feeling great when they finally landed.

**A/N: I'am so sorry for the long wait its just that I kind of got caught up reading mangas that I totally forgot about updating. I kind of lost interest, but no worries it was just for a moment I will be finishing this before school starts up again. Originally this would be the second to the last chapter but then when I thought about it and actually typed it down there will still be two chapters left. The last one will be more like an epilouge you don't have to read it to understand the ending of the story ( But I hope you read it).**

**I'll do my best to update soon but this story should be completed before August 20.**

**To: Tracyj16 - Thank you for recommending Junjou Romantica! It was awesome! I finished the whole 12 eps in just a few hours! I loved it its just too bad that they are currently on a break. -sigh- But anyway thanks again!**

**I'm pretty sure I was going to say more but I can't remember anymore...**

**Thanks for reading and if you have the urge to review please do so!**


	27. Unlock My Heart, From Here To Eternity

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**3 Years Later...**

Shuichi Shindou was now in college and has been living with Eiri since the start of his freshman year. His major was health. Don't get me wrong this is merely incase something goes wrong in the music buisiness. His band Bad Luck was the base of attraction. It had grew even more popular as the years had gone by. Bad Luck often played in clubs both for fun and for buisiness. Critics have been writing about them and they were the talk of the city. "Up-coming band Bad Luck will have you running for your money!"

They were in success they just needed a producer, a manager and a company to work for. They had gotten a few invites already but was already set to work for Tohma. Tohma had connections with many people and he was someone the band could trust and would be the best choice.

Eiri Yuki is now a famous novelist. Nominated and winner of best selling author twice in a row. People knew his name wether they read books or not. His good looks often catching their eyes. His picture often showed in magazines and on talk shows.

I guess you'd say they were both rising to their highest potential or greatest achievement.

Their realtionship has been on the news and magazines as well. Yuki had mentioned it while on a talk show once. The host had asked if he was available for the women of Japan and he had out right said he was taken and seeing Shindou Shuichi for 3 years now. That had been quite a shock and some thought it was lie or would die sooner or later.

In only a few weeks maybe even days it was soon accepted by everyone and they had all still admire them both maybe even more. Especially since there are yaoi fan-girls out there, you know?

Shuichi and Yuki has had a successfull relationship through out the years they had been together. Sure they had their share of arguments and even took a break from each other at one point but what couple hasn't?

And plus when they decided to take a break from each other because of their doubts that break didn't even last through one week. Both indidviduals wanted their better have back. They had been given the conclusion that they were meant for each other wether they like it or not.

It was never going to change it never has. They had been together and never grew tired of one another. Their relationship only grew stronger making a bond that could never easily be broken.

Both their dreams has come hasn't it? WRONG!

There was one more dream Yuki has yet to fullfill and he intented to make it happen soon. All dreams became reality to them after all.

**Unlock My Heart, From Here To Eternity.**

Yuki was currently sitting in his work room, laptop and file document open. The vertical line blinking away waiting for the writter to write something. Honestly his mind wasn't in this at all. He had just finished making dinner only seconds ago and now staring blankly into space as he twirled a keychain that looked a lot like a microphone.

He was waiting for Shuichi to come home from talking about the contract deal with Tohma and while waiting he sat back trying to work out his nerves on what he thought about doing. He was nervous that's for sure and maybe even a bit scared. But he had made up his mind long before that he was going to do this. So the only thing to do was plan and gain more of his self confidence.

He continued to twirl the keychain as he stared at the picture across the room on the shelf. It was taken on the first day they had moved here. The house had been bare and multiple boxes lay around them that had been yet to be unpacked. Despite the mess of the room they were in, at the moment the picture was taken the looks on they faces was evident, they were happy and content.

Yuki smiled sincerely at the memories he'd had with Shuichi from their childhood memories to the present and current matter at hand. He looked at the key-chain in the palm of his hand. It had a a microphone carved into it and was the very key to Shuichi's heart-shaped locket.

All this time our romance novelist has yet to open the locket, which came up at most of their conversation. Shuichi had been curios as to what it held inside after so many years of wearing it, he has still yet to find out what was inside. The saying 'So close yet so far away' was definetly a fit to describe the situation.

Shuichi had tried many times to get the key from Yuki but had failed miserably. Shuichi had even asked Yuki during his birthday and any other gift giving holidays that all he wanted as a gift was to find out what was in the locket.

Yuki had denied him of it and instead got him a different gift.

Shuichi had often asked why he wouldn't show it, since it was just a picture right? I mean nothing else could fit in there.

But Yuki only looked at him and smiled saying. "Its more than just a picture." Shuichi had thought he was about to get an answer about it but Yuki had left it with that.

Now Yuki sat at his desk thinking about when he'd open the locket for Shuichi to see. To some it may sound weird but opening this locket was something of a serious matter. Something that was life changing, the out come however could either be good or bad.

Yuki however was confident that this was all for the best, that the outcome could bring nothing but more joy to both him and his starwberry cutie.

Yuki had been so distant in his thinking he hadn't heard the front door opening or his lover calling out to him. He didn't hear the door to his work room open either and he barely was aware that the very person occupying his very thoughts was right infront of him looking very concerned.

"What's the matter koi?" Asked Shuichi as he neared Yuki.

"Wha-what?" Yuki asked suprised to see his cutie beside him.

"I asked what the matter was, you were so out of it. You didn't even hear me come home." Shuichi said as he sat himself on Yuki's lap.

"I'm sorry koi, okairinasai."

"Tadaima." After the words left his mouth a warm set of lips crashed with his own. Everyday it was like this. Everytime one of them got home with the other waiting in the house there was always a welcome home kiss. It wasn't those simple peck either.

The kiss was gentle and loving but passionate and heated as well and made both of them breathless in the end. Shucihi smiled up at Yuki with glazed and flustered expression which soon turned to worry once again.

"You haven't answered me, what's wrong?"

"hmm...nothing."

"Liar." Shuichi accused softly and confidently knowing each other so long has its advantages, they both read each other like an open book.. As Shuichi looked up to see Yuki's expression he saw his lovers loving gaze, which made him blush. Even after so long he still couldn't fight down his blushes when he was around Yuki. It was something he'd never grow out of I guess. He often used to hide his blush but Yuki had told him not to do so.

Yuki had told him he looked quite adorable with a blush adoring his cheeks which obviously made the already flustered Shu blush even more.

They stared at each other for sometime 'till Yuki leaned to place a soft and quick kiss on Shu's lips then placed his head on Shu's shoulder all the while playing with the chain around Shu's neck. The very chain to the locket he himself gave.

"Seriously though what's the matter?.."

"Nothing really I was just thinking about something..." Yuki mumbled. " Are you free saturday night?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"I can't ask my koi out anymore?" Shuichi pouted a little as if saying 'You know that's not what I meant.' So Yuki replied to the silent statement "Hi-mi-tsu! But just make sure you're free, okay?..."

"Sure. You sure you okay, you look as if your carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I'm fine, no need to worry. I'm just thinking too much." Yuki assured his over-health-protective koibito. Shuichi still didn't seem very convinced but dropped the conversation and instead asked for dinner, which of course our dear Yuki had already prepared.

**Thursday.**

Yuki was currently out with his editor and they were suppose to be talking about his latest work but Yuki has either been on the phone or just completly out of it.

"Eiri-san, honestly if your not going to be able to focuse then you should have just rescheduled!"

"I couldn't have. I didn't want Shuichi to know who I was calling."

"Ehh? You keep secrets from your beloved?"

"Just 'till Saturday." Yuki replied simply and then his phone rang.

"Is it ready?!" Yuki practically jumped off his chair as he heard the starteled "Y-yes sir." from the other line. His editor had also almost fell out of her chair at the sudden eagerness Yuki had shown.

Yuki had a smile that covered his face and it seemed like it would never disappear. But after a few minutes Yuki had that look of nervousness wash over him as he dialed a number he'd memorised just recently.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Konnichiwa. This Eiri, Yumiko-san."

**Friday late at night.**

Yuki and Shuichi slept in their room peacefully and in each other's comfort. Or so it would seem. Yuki was restless and wide awake the only one peaceful was Shuichi.

Yuki slowly and carefully slipped out of bed and walked into the kitchen after opening the front door of his house wide open.

He made himself tea and waited as thoughts ran through his head.

'I can't believe it. I'm actually going to--' Yuki's thoughts were interuptted as he saw a man infront of the front door way.

"Sumimasen but are you Eiri-san desu?" Asked the tall tired looking man leaning slightly on the door.

"Hai." Yuki answered as he walked up to man and took the small box in the man's hand.

"If you would please just sign here." The man said holding out a clipbored with a paper and pen clipped to it. Once that was done the delivery man had left and Yuki quietly shut the door.

Yuki had gotten a small box delivered in front of his house adrresed to him and he quickly he hid it from Shu's sight. This was just a step to make sure Shuichi wouldn't be able to see it being delivered so he had asked to make it be delivered at night.

Shuichi surely would open it if he saw it. That can't happen he'll have too many questions.

**Saturday Morning.**

Both Yuki and Shuichi woke up at around the same time. Shuichi had a class to attend. Yes that's right even on Saturday. And Yuki...well Yuki had to prepare. They took a shower together, got ready, ate breakfast and left the house.

As they were walking Yuki had already offred to take Shu to school and now they rode peacefully.

"Neh Shu, You're still free tonight right?"

"Of course though you still haven't told me what this was about?" Shuichi said as the car stopped infront of the gate of his school.

"Gomen ne but you really just have to wait. I'll pick you up ok wait for me." Before Shuichi got out of the car the couple leaned in and gave the each other a kiss and a small lick.

"Ja ne."

"Uh wait!" Yuki shouted quickly. "Hmm?"

"Can I borrow you're locket? I'll give it back to you tonight." Yuki asked trying his best to keep his face calm but expressionless of what he was really thinking.

Shuichi looked at his lover suspisciously before taking off the the necklace around his neck. "Why do you even need it?"

"You'll see! I'll see you later Shu! I love you!"

"Bye! I love you too!"

With that Yuki drove off and headed to the mall.

**With Shu.**

"Hey what's the matter Shuichi?" Asked Hiro along with Ayaka and Suguru.

"Yuki's been acting...wierd."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ayaka.

"Well let's see he asked me out on Wednessday. Left with his editor on Thursday to talk about his latest work--"

"Uh what's wrong with that?" Asked Suguru.

"He never asks me in that much advance he usually tells be the same day were going on a date or the day before."

"And on Thursday night I heard the answering machine with his editor on the phone and I quote 'Eiri-san please we have to reschedule as soon as possible. You really shouldn't have met with me when you're just going to space out and talk on the phone.' end quote. And I'm not done yet."

"Last night he may not have known but I had been awake since I knew he wasn't able to sleep. He slipped out of bed didn't come back for at least an hour and when he was about to come back I saw him hide something in the highest shelf of the closet. And just a while ago he asked me if he could borrow my locket. He has never once asked me to take it off he always presisted that I wear it all the time."

"hmm... well even if it is weird I don't think its anything bad...I really don't think you need to worry."

**Later**

Yuki had went home right after the mall and prepared everything.

It was almost time to pick Shu up but it seemed he couldn't just yet so he called for help.

"Hiro-san, could you stay with Shu for a while stall him for now just keep him busy till its okay to bring him home please."

"Exactly why don't you want him home?" Hiro asked suspisciously 'he isn't cheating is he?...nah he couldn't be...'

"I'm not prepared yet!" Eiri knew from the slience he'd have to explain the whole thing and so he did.

At the end of the call Hiro was smiling widely and did as he was told. He was going to help with this as much as he could.

Yuki looked out in the balcony as he fixed his long-sleeved shirt, fixing the collar and straightning out the invisible wrinkles on the clothes. He called Hiro telling him to drop Shu off at the apartment now.

Yuki took a deep breath and and let out a long sigh. He did it a couple more times 'till he finally heard footsteps down the hall.

Yuki walked to the door and leaned on the wall across and not too far away from the door with his legs and arms crossed.

"Tadai--" Shuichi stood speechless at the sight infront of him. There he was Eiri 'Yuki'. He looked gorgeous! Shuichi eyed him from head to toe his blush growing as he fully examined Yuki's look. Yuki was wearing black pants with black shoes the shirt he was wearing was white with golden stripes that seemed to be made to match his eyes. The first the buttons or so unbuttoned reaviling that soft skin on his firm chest. His hair wasn't exactly combed, it had that sexy look on it, just little bit ruffled but none the less presentable.

Yuki's eyes seemed to be shining and he looked to be half smiling and smirking. Shuichi knew the smirk was because Yuki saw how affeceted he was by the way his lover looked.

"Okairi." As the words came out of his lips Yuki moved forward a few steps closed the door and pinned Shuichi up against it giving him the welcome home kiss that had been their tradition since they started living together.

To say Shuichi was shocked was an understatement. The kiss was just too much it literaly made him weak and he lost his balance. Yuki had seemed to know this and quickly held Shuichi close to break the fall that was sure to have come.

Yuki was the first to catch his breath and he said in a sultry whisper "Dinner's getting cold _sweetie_." Shuichi didn't say anything he just let his lover lead the way.

The dining room had a very romantic atmosphere to it. Soft music was being played the lights were dimmed but the tall candles on the table was enough of a light combined. Dinner was already set on the table and a bottle of wine lay at the side in a small bucket with ice. Red and white rose petals were also scattered on the table.

"wow..." Shuichi was once again speechless.

Dinner was delicious and was done in a comfortable silence. Shuichi had been the last to finish eating, with Yuki waiting for him.

As he complimented the dinner that Yuki had made he saw him already staring at him.

Not those simple stares at all! This was blazing... with love. It was so heated. Making the effect of Shuichi's face turning bright red.

"Wha-what?" Shuichi tumbled over his words and he could feel his cheeks burning and quickly hid his face in his hands as he looked away from Yuki.

In a second he heard the small sound of a chair moving and he could feel Yuki moving towards him.

Yuki leaned down and took Shuichi's hands away from his face and helped him to stand. Shuichi still couldn't hide his flustered face so he looked away.

Yuki cupped his cheeks and kissed him again like he did earlier but the intensity had decreased by a teeny tiny bit as to not make him fall. After breaking apart Yuki cupped Shu's cheek and glided his thumb over it lightly as he whispered "I told you, you look adorable."

With that said again Yuki gave Shu a small peck on his cheek and lead him outside this time.

"Where we going?"

"Are you really that impatient? Just wait a little longer." Yuki said with a smile. They went to the park near by, definetly a walking ditance.

Shuichi looked around suprised again, he's been doing that alot today he noticed. But hey, it wasn't his fault, it was his loving lover's.

The park seemed to be empty. Usually there would be a few people since it wasn't even that late yet. The sun had just set.

"Go ahead." Yuki said motioning for Shu to walk forward. Shuichi had walked first with Yuki right behind him.

A few feet away from him was the fountain but it just stunned him again. The lights were dimmed around were they were but even if it was it still made a good sourse of light considering how many light posts were there. The fountain had lights in the base of it as well in the water. A few candles were lit around it making it seem as though that fountain was where he was suppose to go. (The fountain is like the one in DNangel.

It was even clearer to go there when he saw a trail of red and white rosses towards it. Once Shuichi was at the start of the trail he heard music suddenly turn on. He looked back at Yuki and Yuki just motioned for him to go ahead and walk. Shuichi right now felt like a bride honestly! He felt like he was walking the aisle towards the altar or something.

_I did everything I could to get you here tonight  
Without telling you why  
Now boy if you only would, please hold out your hand  
Just close your eyes  
I've been dying to ask you one burning question  
Will you be mine?_

Just then he realized something he should have earlier. ' IS YUKI GOING TO PROPOSE?!'

As the thought passed him his heart beat grew faster and it felt like his heart was going to jump out as he got near the fountain he saw a flash or light shining a reflection?

When he finally made it infront of the fountain he saw a small veltvet box he recognised it. The opened one reaveled his locket. A silk cloth underneath it. The silk was the same color as his eyes. It looked like he was made to match his eyes on purpose. Exmaining it more closely he saw that Yuki's keychain was right beside it next to a red rose a white candle and a golden silk cloth covering something.

Shuichi looked at Yuki who now stood beside him telling him it was okay to open it, that it wasn't a trick.

Shuichi forgot about the golden silk and focused on his locket. He slowly pressed the mirophone together the one on his locket and the one on the keychain and heard a small click. Yuki looked at him and let out a soft sigh.

Shuichi's heart beat seemed to raise so much faster now. Once he opened it he saw it and almost dropped it. He was right the left side of the locket held a picture of them cuddling when they were kids. But that wasn't what suprised Shuichi at all, it was what was in the right side.

It wasn't on a piece of paper. It wasn't something you could ever remove. In the right was the words _carved_ into a fancy font.

Shuichi,

I love you with all my heart

And I'm sure that since you're reading this now

You love me the same.

So please let me ask you

One burning question.

Will you marry me?

_From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you  
I'm willing and able and ready to  
Whatever you need  
I am here for you, and I'll always be  
From here to eternity_

Shuichi's eyes had started to sting from the tears he was holding back. The pure bliss he felt at the moment as he saw Yuki kneel down on one knee. Yuki looked to side and unclothed whatever was beneath the golden silk.

Yuki held a velvet box with amethyst stipes and opened it. Showing a silver band. Yuki looked up at the one he truly loved and always will. The person he wanted to be beside with and finally asked

"Shuichi, will you marry me?"

Shuichi could no longer stop the tears as they dropped to the floor. He quickly put aside the locket and helped Yuki up to his feet and quickly said as he sobbed.

"Of course I will!" Shuichi hugged Yuki his arms around the taller one's neck. Yuki held Shuichi with a wide smile. They pulled apart for only a second so that Yuki could place the ring on Shuichi's finger. Yuki held Shuichi's hand as he looked at the ring on Shu's finger and both of them smiled.

"I love you Shuichi, now and forever." Yuki said as he placed a kiss on the ring that was now placed where it rightfully belongs.

"And I will always love you Yuki Eiri."

And with that they kissed beneath the night sky.

_I saved a year for this ring  
I can't wait to see  
How it looks on your hand  
I'll give you everything that one man needs  
I'll be strong I'll be tender a man of my word  
I will be yours._

_From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you  
I'm willing and able and ready to  
Whatever you need  
I am here for you, and I'll always be  
From here to eternity_

And with that the song ended, but the night and life for the now enganged couple was just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Song- From Here To Eternity - not mine**

**-The box that was delivered was the wine, candles and fresh rose petals.**

**-The call to Yumiko was Yuki telling her that he was going to propose to her son.**

**-The trip to the mall was to get the ring.**

**-The arangements were Yuki's idea but Tohma and Mika made it happen.**

"Neh Yuki? How did you know you'd come to ask me to marry you? You gave me this locket when we were only grade schoolers."

"Yeah but even then I already liked you alot. Ever heard the saying "You're first love always feels like the right one?" Well it just so happen that both our first love was our love for all time! We're just lucky!"

"But what would you have done if I had said no?"

"You wouldn't have ever said no because its either you say yes or I would have never opened it. I waited to see if you loved me back that's what made me open it. If you didn't then I would have never opened it. I would have tricked you to letting me have it then I would switched to just a picture that has the engraved words 'Friends Forever' then you have never known my real intentions and I'd just be heart-broken without you knowing."

"Wow! Did I just you make sad cause you had to think about a different outcome?"

"Nope! not at all. After all you did say yes." Yuki took Shuichi's left hand entwined it with his then crashed their lips together.

And after a few huffs and puffs both fell to the bed once again. Wasn't this the third time they'd done it tonight?

* * *

Oh who cares they have something to celebrate about.

**A/N: I was going to add this last part to the next chappie but decided not to...anyway hope you enjoyed reading it! just one last chapter to go!. **


	28. The Moment I Saw You Cry

**A/N:** blah** - underlined are just small flashbacks...**

_blah_**_ - _I forgot who sang the song but I think it's Mandy Moore? Anyway it is not mine. The other one at the end is also part of a song tittled ' Forever's As Far As I'll Go'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitaion or the songs.**

**Enjoy the last chapter minna!**

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**The Moment I Saw You Cry**

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed _

I remember when we first met it was late afternoon. The sky was dark covered in the dark gray clouds filled with rain. I was walking on my way home when I had heard your voice. A voice that lured me near you. I had entered the room to see you siting in front of a piano playing and singing.

You seemed so unaware that you had a full audiance and with the voice you had and the way eyes were closed, seeming so calm, I had forgotten I was drenched in water standing at the doorway to the store. The song you were singing seemed to be in rythym with the mood outside, seeming sad.

In a matter of minutes of watching you. I had noticed your calm exterior was slowly breaking. I could tell you were about to cry. You seemed to realize this and opened your eyes, suprised that you had an audiance, but I could to tell you just wanted to get out of there and cry your eyes out.

I saw you stand and run out the door, you passed me without even knowing but I didn't mind I just wanted to make sure you were alright. So the only thing I could do was follow you out. I was suprised to see the rain had stopped. But the clouds had still stayed gray.

I ran after you and found you sitting on a bench at a park just next to the store. I was right, you needed a good cry. I hesitated but only for a second I wanted to make sure you were okay that you'd stop those tears and show a smile instead. I had walked up to you and handed you a handkerchief which you accepted.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry _

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right... _

That's right the moment I saw you cry I wanted to make things right. I wanted to hold you and comfort you, just so you know I could be your friend. I wanted to know what caused those tears, what I could do to make you smile. It didn't take long for you to smile but that didn't change the fact that I wanted to know what had caused your tears in the first place.

I didn't have to wait long to get answers because that afternoon I think we made a bond that could never be broken. I had known you'd mean the world to me wether we were kids or not, I knew I'd treasure meeting you.

_The moment that I saw you cry_

We knew each other only for months. We were close maybe even closer than any friends. That unfortunate day when I had to leave you I could do nothing more than say goodbye. I couldn't stay all I could do was follow my sister. I wanted to stay beside you, I wanted us to never grow apart.

"You'll be -sob- back -hiccup- right?" 

The night I said goodbye, believe me it broke my heart, especially when it made you cry. I had seen and caused the tears I never wanted to see fall again.

The morning after was just as heartbreaking. You held onto me not wanting to let go and I held you tight to let you know. You had stayed attached to me for as long as you could and cried for as long as your tears could fall. You sobbed harder when my elder sister came in announcing hessitantly I had to go.

I wanted so much to stay but I had to leave you by yourself. You watched the car leave never stoping your cries, still it was breaking your heart. I remember holding back my tears but when I had opened your gift on the airplane I finally let them fall.

Through the days, months, and years I swear you never left my thought or my heart. I always wondered what we'd be doing if we were together at that moment. Even as I got older you'd be in my thought the morining I woke up and the night before I slept. And on lucky nights you'd be in my dreams.

When I had come back for you after so many years alot may have changed but that bond we made had stayed strong. With all that's happened between us, consider the good and bad are you happy you could be with me? No regrets, I can say with confidence and I know you must feel the same, for if you did not you wouldn't have said "Of course I will!" and "I will always love you Yuki Eiri."

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find..._

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry _

With all things said and done I'm glad that today I can hold you tight. I'm glad we can be together even when we turn old and gray. I'm glad we can say "I love you" and feel like were on cloud nine. And I'm glad you accepeted the silver band that now lies on the ring finger on your left. I'm just glad we met that day, that you had sung a song to lure me.

Now as I watch you sleep on the bed beside me in our home sweet home. I would always remember it was late afternoon, when I met my treasure, the love of my life.

"Yuki is something wrong?" Shuichi asked in a sleepy state.

"No, nothing, just thinking, lets go back to sleep." Yuki answered softly as they snuggled in each other's warmth and slept throught the night.

* * *

"My name is Shuichi Shindou but you can call me Shuichi." he said still with a smile.

"My name is Eiri Uesugi but... you know what you can call me Yuki."

* * *

**A/N: And this would be the end of it all. The last chapter to Nii-san? Lover? Hope you enjoyed it from the start to the finish, I certainly enjoyed writing this and I now find it hard to let go of it ... but i have to...all things must come to an end after all. Unfortunately I won't be writting anytime soon. School has started back again and I want to make sure that I will pass. Its only been two days in school and I've already got projects and essays to do! Anyway once I know that I can keep a high steady grade through out the year I will hopefully start writing again.**

**I give my thanks to all that has reviewed especially to those that never miss a chapter and also to my readers! **

**Thank you to you all who has stayed by this story and me! And also thank you for taking the time to read this story as well as my other stories.**

**secret25**

**Nii-san? Lover?**

**_I will give you my heart  
Faithful and true  
And all the love it can hold  
That's all I can do  
But I've thought about  
How long I'll love you  
And it's only fair that you know  
Forever's as far as I'll go.  
_**

**THE END**


End file.
